


Восстать из мертвых

by Sciurus_vulgaris



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, What-If
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciurus_vulgaris/pseuds/Sciurus_vulgaris
Summary: Автор оригинального фика определяет содержание как "бесстыдный флафф, в котором исполняется самое заветное желание сэра Гая" )))
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Marian of Knighton
Kudos: 5





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheers/gifts).
  * A translation of [Back from the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543459) by [Cheers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheers/pseuds/Cheers). 



> I translated this beautiful fic by Cheers a few months ago and posted it on a few Russians fanfiction sites but now I think it's time to share it here. I am most grateful to Cheers for the permission and for her comments and criticisms of my work. I did enjoy our 'conversations'. We haven't been in touch these few months and I am concerned about her wellbeing these days. I wish her well and very much hope she is doing fine.  
> I am also very grateful to Arabella77 for her diligent proofreading. Needless to say, all misprints, mistranslations etc. are mine and only mine )))

Ад оказался совсем не таким, как он должен был быть.  
Здесь нет огня, не пахнет серой, нет никаких котлов и плетей. Не слышно ни воплей таких же грешников, как он, ни смеха мучающих их чертей. Только зловещая тишина. Должно быть это чистилище. Он чувствует жар, но он больше похож на лихорадку, сжигающую его изнутри, а не на пламя, обжигающее кожу. Только лихорадка и темнота, и боль, тисками сжимающая плоть, и сухой кашель в горле. Собственно, он чувствует себя так, как если бы он был все еще жив.  
Вот только порой в этом сумраке Гай чувствует, как чьи-то пальцы медленно, как будто рассеянно скользят по его волосам, по шраму на щеке, гладят руку. Должно быть он все же умер, раз ему выпала подобная милость. Наверное, какой-то ангел по ошибке присел рядом с не заслужившим того грешником, стараясь облегчить его судьбу.  
Однако это не все: порой нежные, ласковые руки подносят к его лицу прохладную, влажную ткань, снимая жар, приподнимают его голову, давая немного попить. Проворные пальцы снимают пропитанные кровью бинты и делают новую перевязку. А раз так, то видимо, он все же жив. Или может быть это горячечный бред? Может быть, он все еще находится в замковых подземельях? Где же Робин? Успел ли он выбраться отсюда? Или он выбрался только для того, чтобы погибнуть чуть позже?  
«Робин?» – он не знает, произнес ли он это имя вслух, или же этот хриплый шепот раздается лишь в его голове. Он сам не знает, сон это или явь, жив он или мертв. Но когда он снова произносит несколько слов, горло обжигает сильнейшая боль, и эти странные, сиплые звуки, смешанные с прерывистым дыханием наконец говорят ему, что время умирать для него еще не пришло.  
"Робин, где ты? Тебе нужно уходить, спасаться, ты не должен умереть...»  
«Шшш!» – успокаивает кто-то, прикладывая палец к его губам, в рот течет какая-то горькая жидкость, и он снова проваливается в забытье.  
Так продолжается целую вечность. Он не может выбраться из этого странного места, где-то на полпути между реальностью и бредом, снами и кошмарами. Он все еще зовет Робина, хотя чувствует, что тот, видимо, так и не выжил.  
"Робин, если ты все же не смог... Я знаю, она ждет тебя... Она всегда любила тебя». – беззвучно, на одном дыхании шепчет он, улыбаясь при мысли о том, как ангел Мэриан купается в вечном сиянии солнечных лучей где-то там, высоко над ними. «Вы будете счастливы вместе».  
Ответа нет. Молчание и легчайшее касание тонких рук. Ничего кроме них.  
Но вот наступает день, когда он снова приходит в сознание и в изумлении видит перед собой что-то, что впервые приобретает четкие очертания и краски.  
Он в Локсли.  
Он знает эту кровать, эти занавеси, эти стены. Даже его герб все еще висит над камином, как будто он никогда не уходил отсюда – не уезжал в Ноттингем, в Святую землю, в Шервуд.  
В панике ему приходит в голову, что он возможно сошел с ума и продолжает бредить. Резким движением он садится в кровати, но в тот же миг боль пронзает его грудь и ударяет в спину, а когда наконец черные мушки перед глазами рассеиваются, он понимает, что действительно находится в той самой постели, в Локсли.  
Где-то неподалеку слышны чьи-то голоса.  
Он один в спальне, но ниже этажом кто-то разговаривает. Судя по звукам — две женщины. Он не может расслышать слова, но внезапно по венам точно разливается жидкий огонь – он узнает этот звонкий голос. Мэриан.  
Что за безумие?! Что за невыносимо прекрасная мука? Это не может быть правдой, кому бы пришло в голову, что бред сумасшедшего бывает настолько прекрасен? Однако он не может оставаться во власти этого пленительного заблуждения, он должен взглянуть правде в лицо. Раз уж он остался в живых, надо нести свой крест.  
Он сползает с кровати – именно что сползает, другого слова не подберешь, ползет на четвереньках, чтобы взять из сундука одежду. Надрываясь из последних сил, приподнимает крышку – и едва не теряет сознание. Потом на заплетающихся ногах кое-как спускается по ступеням в зал.  
Никого нет. Голоса теперь доносятся со двора, но напомнившие Мэриан небесные звуки все так же манят его переступить порог. Собрав последние силы, Гай распахивает дверь...  
И тут же падает на колени прямо на крыльце – глаза широко раскрыты и устремлены перед собой.  
«Мэриан...» -- шепчет он как молитву, как заклинание.  
«Какая чудесная смерть!» – еще успевает подумать он, прежде чем сознание снова мутится и он падает плашмя.  
Он не видит, как она бежит к нему, не слышит, как в отчаянной мольбе зовет его имя.  
Но она зовет его. Она ничего не может с этим поделать, хоть и сама не понимает, почему.

***  
Она хотела возненавидеть его. По злой прихоти судьбы от могилы ее спасли грабители, прослышавшие, что в пустыне похоронили двух знатных христиан. Собравшись с духом, они решили ограбить погребение. Когда на их глазах покойница вдруг испустила вздох, они в ужасе бежали прочь, разнося эту новость по всей округе. Потом она провела долгие мучительные недели, выздоравливая в доме Бассама. Ее лечила и о ней заботилась Саффия-бин-Бассам – Джак, как ее звали раньше.  
Все это время Мэриан хотелось снова быть рядом с Робином. А еще ей хотелось ненавидеть Гая Гисборна.  
Судьба отказала ей и в том, и в другом.  
Она покинула Святую землю спустя несколько недель после отъезда Ричарда Львиное Сердце и его людей. К тому времени рана наконец зажила настолько, что она смогла выносить тяготы долгого пути. Силы придавала мысль о том, что как только она догонит короля и его свиту, она быстро доберется до Англии, встретится с Робином. Однако в пути ей все время не везло. Сначала кораблекрушение забросило ее вместе с другими попутчиками к берегам Италии – она не пострадала, но бодрости духа это приключение не прибавило. Потом пришлось долго-долго ждать, когда придут деньги и ростовщик выдаст ей наличные в обмен на вексель. Потом, когда они почти нагнали короля Ричарда, он попал в засаду, подстроенную герцогом Леопольдом Австрийским. Герцог возненавидел Ричарда за нанесенное в Акре оскорбление и решил разжиться золотишком, захватив в плен короля Англии. Свита Ричарда разбрелась кто-куда, и Мэриан провела несколько казавшихся бесконечными недель в Кале, пытаясь убедить своего нерешительного спутника Уильяма де Мерлэ пересечь наконец Ла-Манш. Там, в Англии, ее ждал любимый муж. А еще там, скорее всего, был человек, причинивший ей страшное зло. И все же она никак не могла заставить себя назвать Гая своим врагом. Гисборн заслуживал кары – этой карой должно было стать безразличие, отвращение и прежде всего – то счастье, которое принесет Мэриан воссоединение с Робином.  
Вот только ее чувства к нему вряд ли можно было назвать безразличием, да и отвращением тоже.  
Конечно, она испытывала горечь, очень сильную горечь, вспоминая, как он трусливо подчинился воле Вейзи, как упорно пытался убить короля, как совершенно не хотел отличить добро от зла... Но возненавидеть его у нее так и не получилось, как не получалось даже винить Гая за то, что он едва не убил ее. Она видела его лицо за какой-то миг до того фатального взмаха меча и она видела, что с ним стало потом. Она видела, как от ее слов он замер на месте, внезапно осознав, что вся ее прежняя доброта к нему, вся ее готовность принимать его обожание – все это было притворством. Когда он все понял, все рухнуло – как раненый зверь, он бросился вперед, не понимая, что делает... А уже в следующее мгновение на ее глазах он был раздавлен, разбит отчаянием, горем, раскаянием. Это было безумие, которое она сама же и спровоцировала. В каком-то смысле, она уже дважды подвергла Гая самой страшной каре – сказала ему правду, а потом умерла – так, во всяком случае, он должен был думать. Так что теперь лучше всего ей было бы просто не замечать его существования. Он этого заслужил – это не было бы ни слишком большой милостью, ни слишком большой жестокостью по отношению к нему. Но ведь им все равно пришлось бы встретиться.  
Она пыталась подавить в себе удовлетворение от мысли о том, как пройдет эта встреча: как он будет потрясен, узнав, что она жива, какую боль испытает, понимая, что никогда ее не получит. Пусть получает то, что заслужил! – твердила она про себя, стараясь не задумываться, почему эта сцена встает у нее перед глазами едва ли не чаще, чем будущее свидание с Робином.  
Мучительно долго пришлось ждать, пока наконец она смогла покинуть берега Франции. Зато она везла добрую весть о том, что переговоры о выкупе короля увенчались успехом и Ричард скоро будет на свободе. Месяц спустя она наконец была дома.  
Возвращение домой оказалось таким, что она и представить себе не могла.

***  
Когда она добралась до Лафборо и от Ноттингема ее отделяли всего какие-то двадцать миль, она узнала о том, что Вейзи взял город в кольцо. Вейзи – а ведь чуть раньше все так были убеждены, что Гисборн наконец отправил его на тот свет! Однако дьявол оказался живучим и вернулся под стены Ноттингема, сея вокруг себя хаос и смерть. Ее сердце чуть не остановилось, когда ей сказали, что Робин со своей шайкой – в которую каким-то непостижимым образом затесался Гисборн! – возглавили защитников города. Она рванулась в Шервуд, бежала бегом до самого разбойничьего лагеря – но застала там лишь какого-то незнакомого монаха, а еще какого-то своего ровесника, назвавшегося братом Робина. Этот молодой человек привел ее к любимому человеку, который умирал под сводами своего леса. Она еще успела обнять Робина. Ей хотелось, чтобы последние мгновения его жизни были спокойными и счастливыми, и она старалась держаться мужественно. Она и не знала, что у нее столько мужества. Но когда Робина не стало, сердце ее разбилось и мир точно померк для нее.  
Что творилось вокруг следующие полтора дня, она не помнила. Ее душили рыдания. Она отказывалась принимать пищу, не отвечала на обращенные к ней слова, отказывалась от всякого утешения. Она же обманула саму смерть, вернулась в Англию чтобы быть наконец вместе с Робином – а успела лишь застать его последние мгновения. Временами ей казалось, что она задохнется от горя, и ей хотелось, чтобы это произошло поскорее. Но в конце концов, когда она уже выплакала все слезы, на смену им пришла пустота и немота. Жить или умереть – ей было все равно.  
Потом на похоронах, когда у нее с трудом получалось дышать, а верный Мач поддерживал ее, чтобы Мэриан не упала, вдруг откуда ни возьмись вперед вылезла какая-то костлявая блондинка с охапкой цветов и принялась голосить о своем любимом Робине... До этого Мэриан казалось, что сильнее болеть уже не может, но она ошибалась. А воющая гарпия вдруг стала клясть на чем свет стоит какую-то предыдущую любовницу Робина – как оказалось, она имела в виду покойную сестру Гая. Блондинка верещала, что та убила Робина из ревности. От всего этого у Мэриан леденела кровь. Она и Робин любили друг друга – как же он мог так быстро предать ее? Ну пусть не ее саму – он не знал, что она жива, – но предать ее память? Вот тут впервые Мэриан поняла, каково было Гисборну, когда она сказала ему в лицо, что не любит.  
На поминках Арчер постарался ускользнуть, неуклюже ссылаясь на то, что ему нужно вернуться в Локсли к умирающему брату. Этого брата он в то самое утро вытащил из-под обломков обрушившегося замка – он не хотел, чтобы тот умирал покинутый всеми. И тут Мэриан ожидало еще одно потрясение, когда оказалось, что этот другой брат Арчера – не кто иной, как Гай из Гисборна. Сама не понимая, почему, но она предложила поехать вместе с ним в Локсли. Пробужденное болью утраты милосердие побудило ее сделать доброе дело для Гая – сказать ему в его последний час, что жива, что не держит на него зла, что простила его, что неважно, что она там раньше ему наговорила, но она все равно была ему другом.  
Она сама удивилась, насколько правильным показалось ей это решение.  
Еще больше она удивилась, когда узнала от Арчера, что Робин и Гай помирились перед осадой, когда услышала от него отрывочный, но все равно очень тяжелый рассказ о старой семейной распре, которая когда-то сделала их врагами.  
Но ничего не могло сравниться с ее изумлением, когда ее же сердце захлестнула боль, как только она увидела Гая, его исхудавшее, пепельно-серое лицо. Оно было спокойно, но в нем сквозила такая глубокая грусть... Невероятно, но он был дважды ранен – мечом и кинжалом.  
Ужасная параллель, очевидная до невозможности, била в глаза: он умирал от точно таких же ран, как те, которые когда-то сам нанес ей. Но вместо праведного гнева, она чувствовала только сострадание. У нее были все основания желать его смерти, у нее было такое право! А она никак не могла решиться оставить его даже на миг – опрометью кинулась в Неттлстоун за знахаркой Матильдой, чтобы потом уже все время быть рядом.  
Она осталась, помогала перевязывать его раны, чистить гной, сидела с ним бессонными ночами, пока он бредил, слушала его мольбы, обращенные к Робину, следила за благоговейным, почти восторженным выражением его лица, когда с его губ было готово сорваться, но так и не срывалось ее имя. Он не смел даже произнести ее имя! Он как будто боялся, что оно будет осквернено в его устах...  
И все это время она хотела, чтобы он жил.  
В каком-то смысле, забота о нем помогла смягчить боль ее собственной утраты. Дни шли за днями, она больше не заходилась в рыданиях, и в какой-то момент должна была признать, что все эти истории с любовницами Робина в итоге чем-то помогли ей, хотя вначале и добавили ей мучений. Она не разлюбила Робина, желала ему добра – там, за гранью, и поразмыслив, даже была довольна, что при жизни он нашел в этих связях утешение. Но она также поняла, что они расстались навеки – он в своих райских кущах, она – среди живых. И в иные мгновения ее мысли помимо воли возвращались к тем дням, когда она жила в замке, постоянно сталкиваясь с Гаем, который так неуклюже старался угодить ей, постоянно хотел ее видеть, нуждался в ней... Мысли лезли в голову, а руки в это время ласкали его бесчувственное тело, пока она не спохватывалась и не складывала их у себя на коленях, крепко сжав пальцы в замок.  
Разве она могла чувствовать к нему какую-то привязанность?

***  
Она испытала двойное облегчение, когда Гаю стало наконец лучше и его жизни уже не угрожала опасность. Он будет жить, а ей не нужно больше сидеть у его постели. Она уже совсем запуталась в своих чувствах, никак не могла справиться с ними. Будет лучше, если она уйдет раньше, чем он увидит ее, – ей было страшно, что она не сможет быть сильной в его присутствии. Она уже все обсудила с Матильдой и приготовилась уехать в аббатство Рипли, где собиралась жить, пока на доходы с манора не отстроит Найтон-холл, хотя Арчер неоднократно уговаривал ее остаться в Локсли. Поняв, что ее не переубедить, брат Гая предлагал ей деньги, строительные материалы, рабочих. По правде, Мэриан просто хотелось побыть одной, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок. Она боялась, что может слишком привязаться к человеку, которого ей бы следовало избегать.  
Но когда он, едва держась на ногах, появился вслед за ней во дворе Локсли, то один его взгляд, в котором одновременно отражались отчаяние и счастье, надежда и боль, и мольба о прощении... Как будто всю свою жизнь он шел и шел, и наконец дошел сюда, и жизнь здесь закончилась... Как будто во всем мире существовала только она и ничего кроме нее... В единый миг вся прежняя решимость ее покинула. Ей стало страшно, что гоняясь так за ней, он повредит себе, что ему станет хуже. Она метнулась к нему, умоляя не умирать, – Гай все бы отдал за эти слова, но в этот момент он уже потерял сознание.  
***  
Когда он приходит в себя, то зовет ее еще прежде, чем может открыть глаза. В ответ его пальцев касается мягкая ладонь – он узнал ее, эту ладонь он чувствовал в предсмертном бреду.  
– Я здесь – говорит она. – Я не знаю почему, но я здесь.  
Он слышит эти слова и по щекам его текут слезы, он прижимает к губам ее руку, а она не отводит ее прочь.


	2. Глава 2

**Манор Локсли, пасхальная суббота, 9 апреля 1194**

Нет, она представляла себе все совсем по-другому!

Встречу с Гисборном она представляла чаще, чем готова была себе в этом признаться. В воображении эта сцена рисовалась по-разному: Гай мог быть озлобленным и оскорбленным, или же настойчиво искавшим ее и лихорадочно умолявшим о прощении. Но в любом случае Мэриан была уверена, что сама-то она будет счастлива вместе с Робином, ну а Гай... Гай будет, как всегда, угрюм, вспыльчив и опасен. Она никак не могла вообразить, что застанет его при смерти, и уж тем более – что станет выхаживать его. Она не представляла, что увидит его настолько, до хрупкости уязвимым, разбитым и беспомощным. Лишившись всей своей обычной брони, он оказался просто человеком, мучимым сильнейшей болью, – с изможденным, смертельно бледным лицом, с темными кругами вокруг глаз, говорящими о том, что он много страдал задолго до того, как был ранен и лишился физических сил.

Вот он лежит перед ней на подушках в своей кровати: лицо скрыто в тени, но знакомые пронзительные голубые глаза сияют ярче обычного – сейчас они переполнены восторгом и мукой. Он отворачивается в сторону и отпускает ее руку, скрывая свое лицо в ладони. Прежде чем она успевает принять решение – остаться или уйти, дать ему время собраться, прийти в себя, – из его груди вырывается рваный всхлип. Она понимает, что он плачет – его тело сотрясают беззвучные конвульсии, слезы текут по щекам, оставляя за собой сияющие дорожки. Она не может заставить себя уйти, но не знает, что ей делать, оставаясь с ним рядом.

Вообще-то ей должно было бы быть приятно увидеть его таким униженным, раздавленным, претерпевающим все эти муки. Казалось бы, она должна чувствовать себя отмщенной. Ранее, пока он лежал в горячке, было бессмысленно и жестоко радоваться страданиям человека, находящегося в полушаге от смерти. Но теперь он уже не в бреду, и она должна была бы наконец испытать хоть какое-то чувство триумфа. И все же... все же один взгляд на него, потрясенного, переполненного эмоциями, вызывает у нее неожиданную, необъяснимую волну жалости к нему.

«Гай!»

Он качает головой, его рука все еще закрывает глаза.

«Слава Богу, вы живы...» – хриплый голос дрожит и прерывается. – «Я думал, я...» - продолжение замирает на устах, но невысказанное «я убил вас» повисает в пустоте между ними. «Я думал, я никогда вас не увижу» – почти шепчет он окончание фразы.

За последние две недели она пережила такую утрату, что не может позволить никому – даже Гаю! – роскошь скорбеть о воображаемых потерях. Или может быть, она просто хочет, чтобы он перестал рыдать. Она не задумывается о причинах – она просто берет его за запястье и отводит его ладонь от лица. Ему ничего не остается, как встретиться с ней глазами хотя бы на миг, и тогда она повторяет то, что сказала только что.

«Я здесь».

Чувствуя пальцами, как лихорадочное биение его сердца резко отдается в ее собственном теле, она тут же жалеет о своем неосторожном движении. Это совсем не то, что ухаживать за ним, когда он находился без сознания. Сейчас он пришел в себя, осознает ее присутствие и смотрит на нее, как будто она – вопреки очевидности – принадлежит к иному миру. Однако Мэриан пытается сохранить видимое спокойствие и не отпускает его руку, пока его сердце не отстучит еще несколько ударов: она боится выдать собственное волнение.

Наконец, чтобы нарушить охватившее их напряжение, она встает и заставляет себя спокойным, обыденным тоном сослаться на выдуманный предлог:

«...А тебе давно пора принимать лекарство. Сейчас я схожу, приготовлю настойку и принесу ее».

С этими словами она выскальзывает за дверь – она и вправду идет за чашкой какого-то зелья, которое сварила для больного Матильда. Но оказавшись одна на кухне, Мэриан первым делом окатывает лицо холодной водой.

_Господи Боже мой! Что же со мной творится?_

***

Давно прошла Пасха с ее обрядами и пирами, прозрачная молодая листва успела превратиться в сочную летнюю зелень. В золотистом солнечном свете, какой бывает только поздней весной, деревья отбрасывают густые тени. Жизнь в Локсли идет своим чередом. Кажется, время остановилось.

Конечно, Арчер занят тем, что осваивается в новом положении. Сразу после осады Ноттингема он еще не решил, остаться ли ему в лесу с ребятами из робиновой банды, или же снова пуститься странствовать. В итоге он выбрал третий путь и обосновался в Локсли. В первые дни он находился там просто для того, чтобы позаботиться о раненом брате, но потом – по прихоти судьбы и волею монарха – Арчер стал новым лордом Локсли. Король Ричард Львиное Сердце проникся к нему симпатией, увидев юношу на собрании местной знати после осады. Обеспеченное будущее оказалось достаточным соблазном для Арчера – он решил не искать новых приключений... или во всяком случае, если искать их, то в Шервудском лесу и ближайших окрестностях. По слухам, теперь он не вылезает из объятий разных предприимчивых бабенок. За Мэриан, как за вдовой, только что похоронившей его же брата, Арчер не считает возможным волочиться. Она же, пользуясь его гостеприимством, не раз пыталась воззвать к его лучшим чувствам -- внушить ему, что на охоте надо все же соблюдать хоть какую-то меру. Но Арчер поначалу достаточно глух к ее увещеваниям.

В отличие от Арчера, выбор развлечений у Мэриан ограничен. Коль скоро она решила все же не переселяться в аббатство Рипли, ей ничего не оставалось делать, как проводить почти все время в Локсли, если не считать отдельных поездок в соседние деревни, куда она по-прежнему привозила еду для нуждающихся. Молодой амбициозный придворный по имени Уильям де Феррер, сменивший предателя Вейзи и безумную сестру Гая на посту шерифа, продемонстрировал свое великодушие, позволив Мэриан не уплачивать налога с земель Найтонов до тех пор, пока она не сможет отстроить манор. Строительство затягивалось – до урожая было еще далеко, время оброчных платежей еще не пришло и потому денег не было ни на покупку материалов, ни на наем рабочих рук.

Она нашла, чем занять себя, помогая Матильде выхаживать Гая, ставшего таким же гостем, как и она сама, в Локсли, под кровлей своего брата. С тех пор, как он впервые пришел в себя накануне Пасхи, он все чаще и чаще оставался в сознании. Гай был настолько потрясен, увидев ее живой, что Мэриан поначалу боялась, как бы он не стал настойчиво требовать ее заботы и внимания. Потому она стала держать себя с ним несколько отстраненно. Но ее опасения совершенно не оправдались.

Будь Робин жив, он бы, конечно, в полной мере воспользовался сложившимся положением. Если бы ей пришлось ухаживать за ним, то Робин преувеличивал бы свои страдания, постоянно стонал бы, изображая страшные муки на своем челе, – все ради того, чтобы она его утешала и ублажала. В прошлом она порой находила его надуманные мучения трогательными, а иной раз только смеялась над детскими выходками своего жениха.

В отличие от Робина Гай – просто образцовый пациент. Он никогда не жалуется и старается не показывать своего ужасного характера. С равным спокойствием он принимает и заботы Матильды, и нравоучения Мэриан.

И он почти все время молчит.

Он заговаривает с ней только тогда, когда отвечает на вопросы о своем самочувствии, при этом чаще всего он не говорит ей правду. Кроме этого, он только приветствует ее появление, да еще позволяет себе целовать ее руку утром и вечером, прощаясь с ней перед сном. Он все время твердит, что чувствует себя хорошо и почти поправился. Конечно, он лжет. Его выдают те страшные усилия, с которыми он пытается справиться с самыми простыми задачами – например, сесть в постели или встать и сделать несколько шагов, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подняться на несколько ступенек по лестнице или спуститься с нее. Он преодолевает боль, замкнувшись в мрачном молчании, но Мэриан часто замечает, как он скрипит зубами или закусывает губу, старательно, хотя и не всегда успешно пытаясь выглядеть прилично – настолько, насколько ему позволяет его плохое самочувствие.

Большую часть времени он пытается не попадаться ей на глаза: он либо склоняется в молчаливой молитве перед образом Святой Девы в крошечной часовне, либо играет с бездомными собаками, которых пригрел в Локсли Арчер, якобы для того, чтобы они охраняли манор. Так что ухаживать за Гаем в основном приходится сварливой, острой на язык Матильде, в то время как Мэриан злится, столкнувшись с его угрюмым молчанием. А она-то воображала, как из последних сил будет мириться с его навязчивым поклонением! Вместо этого, ей ничего не остается, как пристально следить за каждым его шагом, чтобы по мельчайшим признакам попытаться понять, насколько он действительно идет на поправку. Вначале она пыталась внушить себе, что Гаю вполне заслуженно воздалось за все его злодеяния. Но с течением времени, видя его таким смиренным и подавленным, наблюдая, как он отчаянно пытается наконец встать на ноги, Мэриан решила, что не стоит мучить его еще больше, поддерживая зимний холод в их отношениях. Гай сам успешно справлялся с этой задачей. Промучившись так недели две, Мэриан сама начинает идти ему на встречу, затевая разговор на всякие безопасные темы – о погоде, об очередных выходках Арчера, о мелочах деревенской жизни, о которых она узнает в поездках. Его это немного отвлекает – если можно судить по его глазам, – но отвечает он всегда односложно и никак не пытается помочь ей поддержать разговор.

Она дошла до того, что завидует Арчеру – тот, кажется, не испытывает проблем в общении с тем уцелевшим обломком человека, которого некогда звали Гаем из Гисборна. Арчеру лучше удается развеселить своего брата. Мэриан наблюдает, как они проводят вечера за шахматами или игрой в мельницу, слушает, как они постоянно в шутку препираются друг с другом – Арчер высмеивает печальный вид Гая, а Гай издевается над неумением Арчера управлять манором. Ее это почему-то забавляет, ей даже хочется присоединиться к ним, но ей как будто неловко. Но вот накануне Вознесения Арчер уезжает в Ноттингем, чтобы приветствовать нового шерифа. Пробыв на этом посту всего семь недель, Уильям де Феррер покидает графство, прельстившись фривольными развлечениями двора Принца Джона, прощенного своим братом-королем. На смену ему назначен некий Уильям Брюер. С отъездом Арчера Мэриан понимает, что Гаю и ей самой будет не хватать их новоявленного родственника, даже если его отсутствие продлится всего несколько дней.

***

«Мэриан!»

Полный страдания крик подбрасывает ее в постели. Очнувшись, она нащупывает у изголовья кровати кремень и огниво и зажигает свечу. За окном небо на востоке светлеет от первых проблесков зари, но дом все еще утопает во мгле. Слуги спят на своей половине внизу. Конечно, она могла бы кого-то послать узнать, что случилось, но что-то подсказывает ей – она должна сама явиться на зов. Последние дни Гаю было лучше, неужели этот невыносимый человек обманул их всех и по-прежнему находится на краю смерти? Она вбегает в ту комнату, где спал когда-то Робин, намереваясь разбранить своего пациента за то, что он скрыл от нее свое состояние...

… и видит, что мерзавец крепко спит. Точнее, ему снятся кошмары.

В тусклом свете свечи, разгоняющем предрассветный сумрак, его лицо больше похоже на посмертную маску – обтянутые пепельно-серой кожей заострившиеся скулы в обрамлении иссиня-черных завитков волос, тонкий хищный нос, темные круги под глазами, белый шрам на левой щеке... И все же его лицо кажется умиротворенным. Кошмар, заставивший его звать ее во сне, прошел. Ей нужно вернуться к себе и постараться заснуть, но она никак не решается уйти, завороженная пронзительной красотой черт его лица, хотя и проклинает себя за такую слабость.

«Мэриан... убейте меня, прошу, пожалуйста...»

Вот теперь она не раздумывает. Что бы там ему ни пригрезилось, она не собирается ни мгновения это терпеть. Не обращая внимания на его раны, резким движением она трясет его за плечи, останавливаясь, только когда он внезапно открывает глаза и в изумлении видит ее перед собой.

«Ты звал...». Она понимает, что говорит что-то не то, но других слов ей просто не приходит в голову. Однако ее собственное легкое смущение ничего не значит по сравнению с совершенно убитым выражением его лица.

«Простите меня, Мэриан, я совершенно не собирался будить вас...». Кажется, если бы он мог одним лишь усилием воли раствориться в воздухе, он бы воспользовался такой возможностью.

«Я знаю». Непонятно, то ли сердиться, то ли смеяться. А еще ей жалко его. «Тебе приснился кошмар».

«Я был... Я думал, мы снова в Акре».

Нет, вот теперь ей совсем не смешно. Но что бы ни ожидало их в будущем, бессмысленно постоянно возвращаться к тому, что произошло когда-то совсем в другой жизни.

Качнув головой, она говорит: «Все кончилось, Гай. Все это в прошлом».

Для нее эти слова звучат как знак примирения – что прошло, то прошло. Но он почему-то выглядит подавленным.

«Я знаю», – тихо отвечает он. – «Прошу прощения, что разбудил вас. Уверяю, я не рискую...»

Ну да, вот опять, – думает она, – сейчас он снова будет мне врать, как прекрасно он себя чувствует. Не дожидаясь, когда он закончит свои уверения, она прерывает его: «Не надо мне никаких клятв», – настаивает она. – «Просто ложись спать и забудь о Святой земле».

Он молча склоняет голову, но даже не пытается поцеловать ее руку. Видя, насколько он выбит из колеи, она решает, что так даже лучше. Она задувает свечу – уже достаточно рассвело, чтобы она нашла дорогу обратно – и осторожно бредет в свою спальню, падает на постель, но сон к ней так и не приходит.


	3. Глава 3

**Шервудский лес, Вознесенье, 19 мая**

Хорошо, конечно, что могила Робина все же не смотрится как могила, не вызывает такого чувства. Это, наверное, единственное, что в ней можно найти хорошего.

Мэриан вместе с Туком удалось настоять, удалось убедить всех остальных ребят из отряда в том, что Робин хотел бы навсегда остаться в Шервуде, а не быть погребенным в какой-нибудь затхлой крипте или покоиться на церковном кладбище. Тук все же был духовным лицом: окропив могилу святой водой, он отдал дань религии. Немного позднее, но на той же неделе Арчер заплатил приходскому священнику Локсли и стайке монахов — они отслужили заупокойную службу. А потом место последнего успокоения Робина осталось известно только самым близким людям. Для всех остальных его душа просто слилась с духами леса, став бессмертной в легендах и сказаниях. Но Мэриан сейчас пришла сюда не затем, чтобы оплакивать Робина или предаваться воспоминаниям.

Солнечный свет раннего утра еще сквозил перламутром. Косые лучи, проникая под густой полог леса, натыкались там и сям на клубы тумана. Мэриан спрыгнула с седла, ступив на поблекший ковер из прошлогодней листвы. Лесной покой казался невозмутимым, но в нем чувствовалась жизнь — шумел ветерок, раскачивая ветви высоко над головой, слышалось пенье птиц, наполняя сердце острым, щемящим чувством. Лес все время меняется — и в то же время кажется вечным. Они с Робином никогда не говорили об этом, но Мэриан знала, что именно сюда, в это место он пришел умирать, когда закончилась осада. Здесь он хотел остаться. Простой валун вместо могильной плиты и на нем кованый чугунный крест, на котором нет даже имени. Робин не был тщеславен. Кажется, как будто он никогда и не умирал.

Интересно, что бы он подумал о ней сейчас? О том душевном смятении, которое привело ее сюда. Вокруг все так, как будто она просто заглянула к нему в гости — спросить совета, поддержки. Может быть, он видит ее сейчас. По печальной прихоти судьбы полгода назад им казалось, что все будет наоборот — она будет следить за ним с высоты небес, ждать его там, за гранью.

Ей не хватает его.

Он был бесстрашен, упрям, никогда не сдавался. Он был проказлив, харизматичен, благороден, бескорыстен. Он был добрым, неистовым, ему не было преград. Ей говорили, что он оставался таким до самого конца. Она рада, что успела застать его последние мгновения на этой земле, успела попрощаться с ним, заверить в том, что он всегда будет ей дорог…

Хотя, если не лгать самой себе, она должна признать: ей, возможно, не хватает его как друга, как вождя, как собрата по оружию, но не как мужа, которым он в сущности так и не стал. Она тоскует по нему душой, но не плотью. В каком-то смысле настоящий Робин всегда будет с ней — как образ, как идеал, который переживёт его бренные останки. Ей не хватает возбуждения, чувства товарищества, связанных с их совместными приключениями. Все это было в той жизни, какая была до путешествия в Акру. Тогда выбор был проще, а грань, разделявшая героев и злодеев — предельно четкой, очевидной каждому. До Акры жизнь всегда была такой, ну или почти всегда…

Однако сейчас ей иногда начинает казаться, что эта дорогая сердцу простота существовала лишь в ее воображении. Возможно, реальный мир всегда был гораздо сложнее, в нем жили люди, которые были далеки от идеала — в них было намешано плохое и хорошее, черное и белое…

Исключением был Вейзи. Тот во всяком случае жил и умер как мерзавец и его злодеяния уже ничто не могло искупить. Впрочем, вряд ли это может служить утешением.

Когда Мэриан раньше пыталась представить будущее — как наконец завершится ее бесконечное путешествие из Святой земли обратно домой, — она была совершенно уверена, что Робин встретит ее, обрадуется ее возвращению. Она была уверена, что он останется верным ее памяти, во всяком случае, что он сохранит ей верность чуть дольше, чем пару месяцев. Может быть, она сейчас несправедлива к нему, но она лишилась какой-то части его самого еще при его жизни. Из-за всех этих женщин, которым он оказывал внимание после Акры.

И все равно ей его не хватает. Это чувство только многократно усиливается от того, что сама она словно замерла в каком-то странном, пограничном состоянии.

Слишком много знакомых, любимых людей либо умерли, либо оказались в далеких краях, покинув ее. Она сама — как одинокая лодка, безвольно плывущая куда-то по течению. Нет больше Робина, ее отца, нет Алана. Даже этот демон Вейзи, на борьбу с которым поднялся весь их отряд, — он тоже наконец покинул этот мир. Новым шерифом, недавно назначенным на смену Уильяму де Ферреру, стал некто Уильям Брюер. Как все говорят, это прагматичный и достаточно невозмутимый человек, его считают способным и амбициозным управленцем. Брюер хорошо понимает, что достичь своих далекоидущих целей в политике он лучше всего сможет упорным трудом и исполнительностью, а не дерзкими замыслами. Он не склонен пороть горячку и предаваться чрезмерно жестоким фантазиям в духе покойного Вейзи. Поэтому вряд ли он наживет себе много врагов. А раз явного врага больше нет, а вожак погиб, то и оставшиеся в живых ребята из робиновой ватаги разошлись кто куда, хотя вначале и были полны решимости держаться вместе.

Первым покинул Шервуд Мач. С трудом пережив потерю лучшего друга и командира, он решил присоединиться к войску короля Ричарда и отправился с ним во Францию. Маленький Джон долго не мог решиться, уйти ему или остаться. Его сомнениям положила конец встреча с женой и сыном: лесной лагерь не мог соперничать в его душе с тихими радостями семейной жизни.

Брат Тук больше всего настаивал на том, чтобы сохранить отряд, но когда стало ясно, что новый шериф — не тиран, а всего лишь хороший счетовод, то бродячий монах тоже решил, что жизнь продолжается, и отправился в другие края искать нуждающихся в пастырском утешении. Кейт — та самая визгливая девица, которую Мэриан впервые увидела на похоронах Робина, — первое время поддерживала фриара. Потом, слава Богу, оказалось, что ее матери одной не управиться в гончарной мастерской. Арчера тоже сначала захватила мысль о том, чтобы продолжить дело Робина, но в конечном счете боевому братству он предпочел домашний уют. Его трудно упрекнуть: вся жизнь Арчера прошла в одиночестве и лишениях, а теперь ему в руки свалилось настоящее богатство.

Только она, Мэриан, и Гай Гисборн словно застряли в этом странном состоянии, на грани между прошлым и будущим. Полгода назад она не поверила бы, если бы ей сказали, что она согласиться терпеть общество Гисборна и встречаться с ним чаще, чем это совершенно неизбежно.

А ведь раньше он все время так стремился быть с ней, честно пытался защищать ее и при этом спасти собственную измученную, исковерканную душу и не скатиться в пучину греха. Какая мрачная ирония: ведь это она невольно поспособствовала полному крушению всех его надежд. Его полному крушению. Но она все еще может помочь ему искупить прошлое. Странно, но мысль об этом уже не вызывает ужас, как раньше, не вызывает отвращения, которое она должна была бы чувствовать к нему сейчас. Нет, напротив, эта мысль греет ей душу. Сейчас она почти рада видеть Гая. Он — как якорь, помогает ей обрести устойчивость, прикоснуться к какому-то подобию мирной жизни. Может быть даже встречи с ним приносят ей утешение.

Она знает, что ей бы не следовало так относиться к происходящему. Не нужно позволять этому опасному, темному человеку преследовать ее — даже в мыслях. Беда лишь в том, что он сам теперь не предпринимает к тому ни малейшей попытки, напротив, Гай целенаправленно, упорно избегает ее и, видимо, испытывает сильную неловкость в ее присутствии. Она вспоминает об их предрассветной встрече, когда он едва не рванулся бежать от нее и почему-то выглядел совершенно раздавленным, когда она хотела успокоить его. Что было в ее поведении или словах такого, что вызвало настолько странную реакцию?

Все кончилось, — так сказала она, — все это в прошлом.

Черт подери…

Для Гая, точнее — для того несчастного, впавшего в глубокое уныние человека, в которого превратился Гай, — эти слова, должно быть, прозвучали смертным приговором, похоронили последнюю возможность возобновить что-то похожее на дружбу… Но ведь в сущности так и должно быть! Самое лучшее, что она может сделать, — это держаться от него как можно дальше и забыть все взлеты и падения, какие были в их бурных отношениях. Все это в прошлом. Но почему тогда так скверно на душе оттого, что она случайно задела его чувства? Как бы то ни было, это мучает ее. Мэриан решает, что как только вернется в Локсли, она поговорит с Гаем и постарается сгладить нелепое недоразумение. Неважно, что она знает: вообще-то ей не следовало бы делать ничего подобного.

Да, ей жаль тех прошлых дней, когда жизнь была гораздо, гораздо проще.

***

— Мэриан!

Приветствие звучит весело, по-дружески, но она настолько поглощена своими мыслями, что едва не подскакивает в седле. Ей приходится вцепиться в поводья, чтобы не упасть с неспешно трусящей по направлению в Локсли лошадки. Арчер совсем не собирался застать ее врасплох, и он тут же приносит извинения, хотя и без особой куртуазности:

— Эй! Я не хотел тебя напугать…

— Я знаю. — Ее суровость направлена не столько против Арчера, сколько обращена к самой себе.

— Что ты делаешь здесь совсем одна? — Он явно пребывает в хорошем настроении — как и почти всегда последнее время. Если он и заметил ее раздражительность, то предпочитает не обращать на это внимания. — Теперь, когда наших ребят здесь больше нет, благородной даме в лесу небезопасно.

Не заметить ее тяжелый взгляд уже просто невозможно.

— Я сама могу о себе позаботиться. — Неважно, что единственное ее оружие сейчас — это острый кинжальчик, которым она закалывает волосы. Урон им она может причинить больший, чем многие мужчины.

— Нимало не сомневаюсь. Но если тебе заблагорассудилось прокатиться по лесу или… — Он невольно замолкает, осознав вероятную причину ее поездки. –…или побыть на могиле Роба, могла бы подождать, пока я вернусь.

— Я знаю, Арчер.

Ей не хочется препираться с ним, особенно если придется объяснять, почему это ей сегодня утром внезапно захотелось съездить к Робину на могилу. К этому она не готова.

— Ну, как там в Ноттингеме? — Она надеется, что Арчер не станет сопротивляться ее попыткам найти другую тему для разговора.

— Все прошло хорошо. Брюер очень разумный человек. А город снова оживает. — Арчер украдкой искоса смотрит на нее. Его следующие слова показывают, что он очень наблюдателен — даже слишком для ее душевного спокойствия. — Я знаю, тебе его не хватает.

Слава Богу, способность Арчера читать мысли имеет свои границы.

— Да, это так, — кивает она.

— Мне тоже. Я знал его чуть больше двух недель, но в Робине было что-то… чем он совершенно подкупал.

Кому ты это рассказываешь. — Усмехается она про себя.

— По крайней мере, у меня осталась возможность лучше узнать другого моего брата.

Странная штука семья. Постепенно к ней прикипаешь.

Она снова кивает и старается не встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Насколько они все же были разными, эти двое. Но в конце они стали лучшими друзьями. Очуметь просто! Я ведь слышал, большую часть жизни они враждовали насмерть.

Он что, специально настроился мучить ее? Что ж, придется притворится и подыграть ему, иначе он и вправду заподозрит, что она страдает не только от тоски по Робину.

— Да, я знаю. Они были врагами.

Поразительно, размышляет Мэриан, как Робин и Гай все же смогли примириться, хотя оба считали, что она погибла от руки Гисборна.

— Еще удивительнее, что они смогли примириться… — начинает фразу Арчер и она просто подскакивает в седле.

Он — что, и вправду читает ее мысли?!

–…учитывая, насколько паршиво Робин повел себя с Гаем, когда они были детьми.

В этом месте их разговора ей удается сохранить внешнюю невозмутимость… Ну, почти удается, если не считать отвисшую челюсть.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Спрашивает Мэриан настолько спокойно, насколько у нее это получается.

— Как, ты разве не знаешь?

Она отчаянно пытается сообразить, о чем идет речь, но в голову ничего не приходит, что могло бы хоть как-то соответствовать определению Арчера.

— Нет, — признается она. — Я даже не знала, что семья Гая жила когда-то здесь и владела частью Локсли, пока ты мне не рассказал.

Когда они вдвоем отправилась в Локсли к Гаю — к умирающему Гаю, как они оба тогда думали, — Арчер прояснил некоторые существенные подробности их запутанной семейной истории.

— Мой отец был назначен шерифом, когда мне было десять, мы переехали сюда из Дербишира, и к тому времени Гисборнов здесь уже не было и никто не вспоминал о них.

— Ну, понятно, кто же любит копаться в старом дерьме, — отвечает Арчер. — Кроме пострадавшей стороны, конечно. Но к тому времени все пострадавшие либо погибли, либо покинули здешние места. Ну и другая причина… — он продолжает с явной неохотой. — Жители деревни не хотели, чтобы Робину лишний раз было стыдно, ведь он так старался защитить их и заслужить их расположение.

— Чтобы Робину было стыдно? — она пытается подавить в себе нехорошее предчувствие.

— За то, что от его поступков постоянно страдали Гисборны, а Гая чуть было не повесили.

— Что?!

Арчер неправильно понимает ее изумление: ему кажется, что она оскорблена и не верит его словам.

— Чессное слово, клянусь! По крайней мере, так мне рассказал Робин во время осады. Я спросил его, почему они с Гаем раньше враждовали, и он мне все рассказал. Сказал, что чувствует облегчение от того, что может наконец признаться в том, что натворил. Он надеялся, что теперь они с Гаем будут вместе, несмотря ни на что. Как бы то ни было, они ведь действительно едва не погибли вдвоем, так что в каком-то смысле его желание осуществилось.

— Но что произошло тогда, в прошлом? — Ей не хватает терпения выслушивать философские размышления Арчера.

— Ну, это долгий разговор… — Тянет он, пытаясь уклониться от ответа. Одна, однако, полна решимости узнать всю правду.

— Нам предстоит проехать еще по крайней мере около трех миль. Так что давай, удовлетвори мое любопытство. — Она пытается улыбнуться, надеясь поощрить его.

Арчер тяжело вздыхает.

— Ну, раз уж ты так настаиваешь… Только не говори потом, что вышла замуж не за того брата. Во всяком случае, из нас троих один лишь я выжил и при том не был тяжело ранен, не наломал дров и не впал в депрессию. И к тому же я самый привлекательный!

\--Арчер!.. — Ей не нужно специально стараться, чтобы придать голосу угрожающие интонации, она и так готова прибить на месте своего деверя.

— Хорошо, хорошо…

***

К тому времени, когда они подъезжают к Локсли, все представления Мэриан о жизни еще раз оказались перевернутыми с ног на голову. И до этого разговора ей было непросто различать все оттенки серого, недавно открывшиеся ей. Теперь же эта задача становится практически неразрешимой. Как будто ей мало того, что любимый муж, скорбя по ней, тем не менее не отказывал себе в удовольствии пострелять глазами налево и направо! Мало того, что он временами впадал в такую ярость, что мог легко переплюнуть худшие выходки Гисборна! Теперь ей придется как-то жить дальше, зная, что Робин — ее рыцарь без страха и упрека! — когда-то был трусоватым, испорченным мальчишкой, не гнушался спрятаться за спину товарища, даже если товарищу за это грозила смерть, легко предал достойного, хотя и пораженного страшной болезнью человека, выдал его злобной толпе.

Да если бы Робин предстал перед нею здесь и сейчас!.. Какое там — просить у него совета! Уж она бы сказала ему прямо в лицо, что она обо всем этом думает! Чего же теперь удивляться, что Гисборн постоянно приходил в бешенство от выходок Робина, злобно радовался, когда заполучил — да нет, вернул себе — Локсли. Понятно, почему Гай никогда не говорил о причинах их взаимной вражды — когда ему пришлось пережить, незаслуженно, такое унижение! Робин же… если бы он рассказал ей об этой проклятой истории, она может быть и отнеслась бы с пониманием к его ребяческим ошибкам. Вместо этого он предпочел промолчать. Слишком поздно сердиться на Робина. Все равно, он жил и умер героем, и не ей его теперь судить, когда он держит ответ перед Богом. И все же, когда они почти подъехали к околице Локсли, ей тем более хочется как-то сгладить случившееся недопонимание с Гаем. Напрасно, хотя и невольно, она была так строга с ним сегодня утром.

Помяни чертушку, как он тут как тут.

Ее первая реакция, когда она видит едущего им навстречу Гая, — страх… Страх за него. Его самого она не боится. Всегда отличный наездник, сейчас он неловко скорчился в седле. Вместо того, чтобы пустить лошадь привычным галопом, он трусит сиротливой рысцой. Челюсти Гая сжаты, костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения, сжимая поводья, — верные признаки того, что даже этот неторопливый шаг коня причиняет ему боль. Что ты здесь делаешь, дурачок несчастный! Ты же свалишься с лошади и сломаешь свою упрямую шею!

Ей хочется наорать на него, но вместо этого приходится, сжав зубы, обмениваться с ним светскими любезностями, а потом ждать, когда Гай и Арчер поприветствуют друг друга. А ведь Арчер — мрачно отмечает она — совсем не удивлен тем, что его брат уезжает куда-то из Локсли.

Как только в разговоре возникает малейшая пауза, она хватается за эту возможность.

— Гай, мне правда кажется, ты зря…

— Я в порядке, леди Мэриан, уверяю вас. — Почему-то это обращение — леди — бесит ее больше всего.

— Я и так слишком долго злоупотреблял вашим милосердием.

Видя ее замешательство, он немного смягчает тон.

— Все это время вы были сама доброта и терпение. Я никогда не забуду… — Он обрывает фразу, но Мэриан слишком расстроена, чтобы это заметить. Даже если бы он и не замолчал, она вряд ли бы что-то расслышала.

В этот момент в их разговор влезает Арчер — то ли чтобы помочь ей, то ли чтобы помучить ее еще больше. Его голос звучит до тошноты жизнерадостно.

— Ну, ты конечно торопишься приступить к своим обязанностям. Удачи, братишка, будь осторожен в пути. Может ты и поправился, но если мое мнение здесь кого-то интересует, особо здоровым ты все же не выглядишь. Я к тебе загляну на следующей неделе. — Невозмутимо заканчивает Арчер, не обращая внимания на тяжелый взгляд Гая в его сторону.

По крайней мере Гай не уезжает неведомо куда.

— Знаешь ли, я ведь могу поймать на слове! — отрезает Гай, а потом сухо кланяется ей. — Миледи.

Он одаривает их скупой, вымученной усмешкой, откидывает назад длинные волосы и скачет прочь, а Мэриан остается с Арчером. И пока они медленно возвращаются в Локсли, ее захлестывает острое и совершенно иррациональное чувство утраты.


	4. Chapter 4

**Локсли, Вознесенье, 19 мая**

\- Что-то не так?

Они уже подъехали к манору, и вопрос Арчера, хоть ей и не хотелось его услышать, не удивил ее, ведь за все это время она так и не произнесла ни слова.

 _Да всё не так. И похоже от твоего вмешательства стало только хуже_.

Однако она прикусила язык. Какую бы роль Арчер ни сыграл в отъезде Гая, вряд ли он поступил так назло ей. И если она не станет закатывать сцен, а найдет способ ненавязчиво расспросить деверя, то возможно, ей удастся узнать, что на самом деле происходит.

\- Я просто устала. Проснулась слишком рано и не смогла опять заснуть.

\- Правда? Ты прямо как Гай – вам обоим не спится?

Выходит, от этого разговора ей никак не уйти. Ладно, может быть так даже лучше.

\- Что с ним случилось? И что это еще у него за новые обязанности появились, о которых ты сейчас упомянул? –Мэриан изо всех сил пытается изобразить, что спрашивает просто так, из праздного любопытства.

\- Ааа… Ты об _этом_. – Тон Арчера, как и брошенный им искоса на нее взгляд ей совершенно определенно не нравятся – неужели он догадался, какая муха на самом деле ее укусила? А теперь этот мерзавец с удовольствием тянет время, медля с ответом. – Ну, это долгая история…

Наконец, под ее свинцовым взглядом Арчер сдается:

\- Я устал слушать, как Гай занудствует – дескать, он заслужил, чтоб его повесили за службу у Вейзи. Он же твердит об этом с тех самых пор, как только пришел в себя. Ну вот я и подумал: никому хуже не станет, если на королевском совете, который должен был состояться в прошлом месяце, я замолвлю словечко за моего бедного раненого братишку, который был готов жизнь положить, сражаясь бок о бок с верным слугой Его Величества графом Хантингтоном супротив изменников, осадивших Ноттингемский замок.

От этих слов ее досада на Арчера несколько стихает. _Ну конечно!_ Сама она не была на этом совете – в начале апреля состояние Гая было слишком тяжелым, чтобы она решилась отправиться в Йорк изъявить свое почтение перед монархом. Арчер же не мог знать о том, что в прошлом Гай несколько раз изменял Ричарду. Однако неожиданное вмешательство младшего братца вероятно и послужило причиной того, что никто так и не явился арестовать Гисборна. Ведь несмотря на легендарное милосердие Ричарда по отношению к поверженным врагам, король бы не пощадил своего несостоявшегося убийцу, если бы Арчер так вовремя не рассказал о героическом поведении Гая во время осады.

\- И король повелел, чтобы Гай делом доказал свое раскаяние: послужил бы де Ферреру – помог возвести оборонительные укрепления вокруг нового замка.

Ну да, - догадывается Мэриан. - Таким образом новый шериф сможет следить за Гаем и, если заметит что-то подозрительное, сразу же доложит Ричарду.

\- Когда я сказал Гаю об этом, он, кажется, немного расстроился, что ему так и не вынесли смертный приговор, но решил, что пока и так сойдет. – В голосе Арчера слышится насмешка: он, видимо, объясняет реакцию брата его общим мрачным настроем, но Мэриан-то знает, что смертный приговор Гаю светил вполне реально.

\- Вот только де Феррер оставил пост, передав его неделю назад Брюеру, и мы с Гаем не были уверены, что предложение остается в силе.

\- _Вы с Гаем_?

\- Ну да, теперь Гай сам этого хочет, и просил меня спросить Брюера при встрече…

Значит, Гай строил такие планы, а Арчер с удовольствием ему помогал, не обмолвившись ей и словом.

\- А ты отдаешь себе отчет, что Гай ужасно себя чувствует?! –зло перебивает его Мэриан. – Он же твой брат, а ты подвергаешь его опасности!

Хорошо бы Арчер решил, что ее резкий выпад продиктован всего лишь заботой сиделки, чьи усилия вот-вот пойдут прахом.

\- А ты пыталась с ним спорить? – Бормочет Арчер в ответ.

\- Да! И много раз.

\- Ну и как? Помогло? – Арчер совершенно уверен, каким будет ответ.

Она смотрит в сторону. По правде говоря, много раз помогало – ей почти всегда удавалось переубедить Гая, когда ей это было нужно.

\- Между прочим, да.

Ее деверь может быть и младше Мэриан на три года, но бурная жизнь отточила его наблюдательность – он прекрасно заметил, как она о чем-то задумалась прежде чем ответить на вопрос.

\- Да что с вами обоими творится? Сначала он велит мне отправиться разыскивать тебя в лесу, едва я вернулся в Локсли, потом говорит, что уезжает в город, чтобы оставить тебя в покое, а теперь ты злишься на меня за то, что я его вовремя не остановил.

Мэриан чувствует, как краснеет. Она пытается смотреть Арчеру прямо в глаза, но ее обычная способность легко находить оправдания сейчас ей изменяет. Может и к лучшему. Раньше или позже он все равно докопался бы до правды.

\- Как ты и сказал, это долгая история, Арчер!

\- Ну и?.. –Видя, что Мэриан не торопится продолжать, понукает он.

\- Видишь ли, мы с Робином были помолвлены – еще до того, как он ушел в крестовый поход. Когда он сказал, что уходит, я разорвала помолвку. И пока его не было, сюда явился Гай вместе с Вейзи и… в общем, он стал ухаживать за мной…

Она замолкает. Пока что все звучит так просто, так буднично, но Мэриан не знает, как много она готова рассказать о дальнейших событиях. Или точнее, как много ей удастся скрыть от Арчера.

\- А ты?

\- А я… Ну, мне это льстило. Но потом вернулся Робин, и все стало слишком сложно.

\- Ты выбрала Робина.

Да, так, наверное, проще всего ответить, чтоб было коротко и по сути.

\- Да.

\- А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы Гай снова стал за тобой ухаживать, так?

Она не уверена, что выбрала бы именно эти слова… Точнее, она не уверена, что именно такие чувства она должна была бы испытывать, но Арчер гораздо ближе к правде, чем она готова признать.

\- Не знаю. Видишь ли… Мы оба столько всего натворили… Гай мне тоже не раз причинял боль. Но я… я не знаю… - Она запинается, не зная, как объяснить. – Я не всегда была к нему справедлива. Я ведь тоже причиняла ему боль, хоть он часто этого и заслуживал.

\- Ну, как по мне, все влюбленные так себя ведут. – Вставляет Арчер и что еще хуже, в его голосе она не слышит насмешки.

\- О Господи, да заткнись ты! – В отчаянии выпаливает она. – Просто…

\- Все сложно.

\- Ну да.

\- Знаешь, если б я знал, я бы попытался уговорить его остаться.

А вот это неожиданный подарок. Она-то ожидала, что Арчер посмеется над ней, может быть даже осудит. Мэриан и в голову не приходило, что он может ей помочь. Однако прямо сейчас это ничего не меняет.

\- Ты сам сказал, что спорить с Гаем бесполезно.

\- Ну… - Цедит ее деверь, слегка усмехаясь. – Раньше или позже он вернется в Локсли и я с радостью попытаюсь что-то сделать. – Он подмигивает Мэриан. – Или запру его и выдам тебе на расправу, чтоб ты могла высказать все свои претензии.

Конечно, она может притвориться оскорбленной, но какой в этом смысл?

\- Спасибо, Арчер.

***

Раньше или позже – сказал Арчер. И в реальности это произошло позже. Миновала Пятидесятница, потом Троицын день, потом праздник Пресвятой Евхаристии, настал Иванов день, а Гисборна все не было видно. Точнее, он не появлялся в окрестностях Локсли, ведь насколько Мэриан знала, Арчер регулярно встречается с ним в Ноттингеме, куда ее деверь ездит каждую неделю. Он с Гаем стали завсегдатаями харчевни «Паломничество в Иерусалим» - ходят туда выпить местного эля. Чтобы задобрить Мэриан, Арчер притворяется, будто пеняет брату за то, что тот отказывается навестить его в Локсли. Мэриан догадывается, что на самом деле речь идет о том, чтобы Гай навестил _ее_. Ей бы хотелось, чтобы Арчер перестал увиливать и прямо пересказал ей, как именно Гай объясняет свое нежелание с ней встречаться. Но Арчер ей здесь не помощник – они же братья и все такое.

Она начинает чувствовать себя подавленно к тому времени, когда Арчер – за два дня до Ивана-Купала – наигранно-небрежным тоном сообщает, что шериф Брюер выразил пожелание увидеть ее.

\- Чего он от меня хочет? – Мэриан действительно любопытно, ведь насколько она знает, у Брюера забот полон рот, он слишком занят продвижением по служебной лестнице, чтобы интересоваться местным дворянством, если только речь не идет о действительно богатых и влиятельных в политике лицах. Ни к тем, ни к другим Мэриан не относится.

\- Скорее уж речь о том, что ты сама можешь от него получить.

Ей не нравится, когда Арчер уходит от прямого ответа. Его поведение неприятно напоминает ей о том, как она вела себя год или два назад. Теперь, когда от подобного обращения страдает сама Мэриан, она на своей шкуре чувствует, насколько это злит и повергает в отчаяние.

\- Хватит напускать туману, Арчер! Объясни, в чем дело.

\- Последний раз, когда я был в Ноттингеме, поджидая Гая, я столкнулся с Брюером. Так получилось, я сказал, что моя золовка… – ну, то есть ты, - зачем-то уточняет Арчер. – Моя золовка живет со мной, потому что ее собственный манор был уничтожен.

Слава Богу, ее деверь не знает, кто именно и при каких обстоятельствах уничтожил Найтон-холл, иначе он без конца бы подшучивал над ней, дескать вот как милые бранятся… Хуже того, он возможно стал бы дразнить этим и Гая.

\- Ну и?

\- Брюер проникся сочувствием.

\- И как с этим связано его желание встретиться со мной?

Арчер, кажется, испытывает некоторую неловкость, но это длится всего лишь какое-то мгновение.

\- Я подумал, что это _ты_ , возможно, захочешь встретиться с _ним_ , - уточняет он. – Теперь, когда он знает о твоем бедственном положении, ты можешь попросить его помочь собрать средства для постройки нового манора. Нет, пойми меня правильно: я тебя не гоню из Локсли, - поспешно уточняет он. – Но я знаю, как тебе хочется, чтобы у тебя снова был свой собственный дом.

Да, действительно, последнее время она часто без всякой задней мысли рисовала планы, как бы она отстроила Найтон-холл заново. Порой ей хотелось воссоздать в точности каждую комнату. В другой раз она придумывала что-то совершенно новое. В конце концов Мэриан остановилась на компромиссном решении – дом, который снаружи бы выглядел в точности как старый манор, сохранял бы все лучшее, что было в нем, - например, большую лестницу. Но все же внутренняя планировка больше бы отвечала ее вкусам: зал на первом этаже был бы просторнее, окон стало бы немного больше, пусть даже пришлось бы потратиться на дорогое стекло, а спальня хозяйки смотрела бы на восток, а не на запад. Новый манор был бы ее домом, а не домом ее отца, и ей было бы приятно просыпаться по утрам от солнечных лучей.

Эти размышления развлекали ее, но она приготовилась долго-долго ждать, прежде чем сможет воплотить в жизнь свои мечты. Положим, де Феррер дал ей отсрочку от уплаты налогов, - если конечно Брюер не пересмотрит решения своего предшественника. Все равно, в лучшем случае крестьяне заплатят ей оброк не раньше Успения, то есть в середине августа. Когда у нее наконец будет на руках достаточно средств, настанут холода и строительство придется отложить. Работы, скорее всего, начнутся не раньше следующей весны, так что пройдет никак не меньше года, прежде чем она сможет перебраться в Найтон-холл.

\- Мне бы хотелось, конечно, но мне уже дали отсрочку от уплаты налогов. Не знаю, о чем еще я могу просить.

\- Ты можешь попросить ссуду, – подсказывает Арчер.

\- Ссуду? Из казны графства?

\- Именно так.

\- И ты и правда думаешь, что шериф мне ее даст?

\- А почему нет?

\- Во-первых, королю Ричарду снова нужны деньги на войну в Нормандии, –с недовольной гримасой замечает Мэриан. Великий Ричард Львиное Сердце стал еще одной жертвой её изменившихся взглядов на жизнь: при всех похвальных качествах, при всей его отваге, галантности, милосердии, великодушии, король все же не столько стремится править Англией, сколько хочет утвердить свою власть по ту сторону Ла-Манша. Англией он готов пожертвовать.

\- Ты можешь предложить выплачивать высокие проценты за предоставленную ссуду. –Продолжает Арчер. – Тебе так даже будет выгоднее. Сейчас ты можешь купить хороший лес по низкой цене – расходы на сушку и транспортировку в это время года ниже. До сбора урожая еще далеко, и рабочие руки дешевы. А к тому времени, когда дело дойдет до найма плотников, чтобы перекрыть крышу и отделать помещения изнутри, стены уже будут стоять – осенью мастера смогут жить в доме, и работа пойдет быстрее.

Все это звучит очень заманчиво, но она по-прежнему сомневается.

\- Что-то в этом есть…

\- Конечно! Считать я умею, так что смогу помочь тебе подготовить предложение, которое ты представишь Брюеру, чтоб он видел, из каких средств ты собираешься вернуть заем. Кроме того, - добавляет Арчер с таким видом, как будто эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову. - Знаешь, это ведь еще и отличная возможность повидать старых знакомых в Ноттингеме…

Может быть, Арчеру эта идея взбрела на ум прямо сейчас, а может быть, ради этого он все и затеял. В любом случае, ей сейчас не хочется с ним спорить.

\- Прекрасно. Я попробую, посмотрим, что получится.


	5. Глава 5

**Ноттингем, Иванов день, 24 июня**

Ей никогда не нравился Ноттингем с его толпами людей, покрытыми копотью стенами, узкими, вечно темными, утопающими в грязи улицами, неизбывным запахом гнили. В детстве, когда ее семья переехала сюда, она в основном проводила дни в замке, ставшем для нее любимым местом игр. Когда отец ушел в отставку, она была рада оказаться в Найтоне, таком спокойном после городской суеты. Мэриан много ездила верхом, изучая перелески на подступах к Шервуду и знакомясь с крестьянами окрестных деревень. Но при всей ее застарелой неприязни к Ноттингему, она рада увидеть, как город постепенно оправляется от разрушений, причиненных осадой.

Арчер предложил ей поехать вместе с ней, но она отказалась: ей не хотелось болтать всю дорогу, нужно было собраться с мыслями перед встречей с Брюером. Возможно, просьба о ссуде – всего лишь предлог, и она не уверена в исходе этого дела, но Брюер, кажется, собирается задержаться в Ноттингеме на какое-то время. Если отношения с ним не сложатся, то это потом это может ей выйти боком.

Еще на подъезде к Ноттингему Мэриан замечает новую каменную кладку, выделяющуюся своим светлым цветом в тех местах, где метательные снаряды осаждавших оставили зияющие бреши в городских укреплениях. Некоторые башни надстроили в высоту, что улучшило обзор для стражи. Появился новый барбакан – въезжающие в город больше не смогу сразу попасть в ворота: им придется обогнуть небольшую внутреннюю башню со множеством бойниц. Это очень действенный прием, чтобы остановить атакующих. Кто бы ни явился сюда в надежде на легкую добычу, решив, что Ноттингем остался после осады беззащитным, он скоро осознает свою ошибку.

Однако изнутри городские стены все еще напоминают строительную площадку. Развалины на месте разрушенных зданий начинают потихоньку разбирать, но пока их еще не вывезли, а просто сгребли в сторону, чтобы освободить проезд по улицам. Из руин начинают подниматься новые здания –там, где у старых или новых хозяев есть деньги, конечно. Место, где раньше стоял замок, уже расчищено: старые, потемневшие от времени валуны сдвинуты в кучу, а рядом с ними возвышается груда новых каменных плит. Фундамент нового крепостного сооружения уже обозначился, хотя в высоту он пока достигает всего лишь несколько футов.

Очевидно, что в новом замке жить еще невозможно, тем более – шерифу и его семье. Следуя подсказке Арчера, Мэриан просит указать ей дом Томаса Клива. Клив, местный торговец вином, часто бывает в разъездах, а его семья по понятным причинам предпочитает жить за городом, на природе. Предприимчивый купец решил приумножить доход, сдав свою городскую резиденцию шерифу, которому нужно было где-то поселиться. Само собой получилось, что в то же самое время Клив получил монополию на поставку вина к шерифову столу.

Дом винного торговца громоздок и нелеп, но как только слуга открывает дверь и Мэриан переступает через порог, она видит просторные, хотя и несколько претенциозно обставленные покои. Зал украшен яркими парчовыми шпалерами, массивный камин у задней стены затмевает собою все вокруг, пол покрыт медвежьими шкурами, а с резного, раскрашенного в яркие цвета потолка свисает бронзовый канделябр.

– Прошу вас обождать здесь, миледи. – Слуга отвешивает поклон и жестом указывает ей на массивное дубовое кресло. – Я передам шерифу, что вы желаете встретиться с ним.

Она не назвала ему свое имя. Вообще-то большинство жителей Ноттингема знают ее гораздо лучше, чем Брюера.

Мэриан думает, что помпезное убранство досталось шерифу вместе с домом и отражает вкусы Клива, но появление Брюера заставляет ее усомниться – настолько новый шериф хорошо вписывается в окружающий интерьер. Коренастый мужчина средних лет, он одет богато, хотя, может быть, слишком ярко для своего возраста – на нем длинная расшитая золотом котта бордового цвета с соболиной обтачкой. Глубоко посаженные проницательные светло-зеленые глаза какой-то миг изучают ее, прежде чем шериф обращается к ней:

– Вы – леди Мэриан Найтон.

Она встает и делает реверанс.

– Да, это я, милорд.

– Рад видеть вас, миледи. Добро пожаловать в Ноттингем! – отвечает Брюер, слегка кланяясь. – Я много наслышан о вас.

Хорошо бы, чтобы те люди, от которых шериф уже что-то узнал о ней, не были ее недругами.

– А я много слышала о вас, милорд. Мой отец очень хорошо отзывался о вас, когда сам был здесь шерифом.

В лучшем случае, Мэриан преувеличивает. Сэр Эдвард, если и вспоминал о Брюере, то лишь удивлялся амбициям последнего: стремлению добиться новых и новых должностей, стать одним из баронов казначейства, приобрести все больше земли. Однако немного лести не может повредить, кроме того она таким образом ненавязчиво напоминает собеседнику, что сама близко знакома с обязанностями шерифа.

– Ах, да, конечно, сэр Эдвард… – Мэриан не может понять, плохие или хорошие воспоминания пробуждает у Брюера это имя. Как и самая первая реплика Брюера, эти слова говорят только о том, что он знает, кто она такая, но установить, какого он мнения о ней и об ее отце, по ним невозможно. – Мои соболезнования по случаю его кончины.

– Спасибо, милорд.

По крайней мере он способен на обыкновенную учтивость, в отличие от его предшественника в должности.

– И конечно, по случаю столь несвоевременного ухода из жизни вашего супруга.

– Благодарю вас. – Она низко склоняет голову, добиваясь, чтобы он заметил ее скорбь. Она здесь для того, чтобы просить об одолжении, и сейчас не время демонстрировать независимость и стойкость. Может быть, нужно было бы даже еще больше подчеркнуть ее горькую вдовью долю. Во всяком случае, Мэриан постаралась соблюсти баланс в своем облике – одновременно указав на положение вдовы и продемонстрировав свое знатное происхождение: на ней темно-синего цвета платье и дорогой, расшитый серебром пояс, а волосы под вуалью покрыты такой же серебряной сеткой. – Не проходит и дня, когда бы я не оплакивала его.

– Да-да, конечно. Не знаю, как бы я перенес, если что-нибудь дурное случилось бы с моей любимой Беатрис…

Однажды Мэриан довелось подслушать, как отец пересказывал кому-то сплетни о Брюере. Леди Беатрис де Валль, прежде чем стать супругой Брюера, будто бы состояла в связи с графом Корнуоллом Реджинальдом де Дюстанвилль, от которого прижила внебрачного сына. И тем не менее Брюер женился на ней, и она родила ему нескольких детей. Что подвигло Брюера на этот брак – красота ли дамы, ее богатство или связи, – Мэриан так и не узнала, но эта история поразила ее тем, что в этом вполне заурядном во всех отношениях человеке проступили какие-то человеческие черты. А сейчас воспоминания об этой истории могут помочь ей еще немного польстить ему.

– Я слышала, ваша супруга известна своей красотой. – Хочется думать, что Беатрис по крайней мере не полная уродина и Брюер не сочтет этот комплимент издевательством.

Кажется, ей везет, раз невозмутимые черты Брюера смягчаются в улыбке:

– Можно и так сказать. – Он смотрит на Мэриан. – Вы сами сможете судить об этом, миледи, если окажете нам честь и отобедаете с нами. Сейчас как раз время обеда.

Мэриан непроизвольно отвечает улыбкой. Приглашение Брюера дает ей возможность пообщаться с ним в неофициальной обстановке, наладить отношения и, если ей повезет, она познакомится поближе с его женой. Конечно, на обратном пути ей придется спешить, чтобы вернуться в Локсли до полуночи: вряд ли в доме Клива есть свободная спальня, коль скоро все семейство шерифа нынче обретается здесь. Но это не страшно: летний день долог. Может быть, она даже не станет заводить разговор о займе за обедом, а подождет, пока разум Брюера слегка не затуманится от еды и вина.

– Почту за честь. Благодарю вас, милорд.

– К нам обычно присоединяется мой заместитель, если он уже вернулся, – добавляет Брюер. – По-моему, вы знакомы с лордом Гисборном.

Мэриан старается не выдать своих чувств. Представляется отличная возможность увидеть Гая и при этом не нужно разыскивать его по всем замковым подземельям. Это, конечно, очень хорошо, но она боится того смятения, какое ее неожиданное появление может вызвать у Гая, тем более что их встреча произойдет на глазах нового шерифа и его жены.

Она осторожно улыбается Брюеру.

– Да, мы знакомы. Он был здесь при прежнем шерифе… – Возможно, эти слова – не самая хорошая рекомендация. – Насколько я понимаю, в тех обстоятельствах у него не было особого выбора. Мы много времени проводили вместе.

Заметив обращенный на нее взгляд Брюера, Мэриан с некоторым опозданием соображает, что может быть уже сказала слишком много.

– Он часто считал своим долгом позаботиться о моей безопасности, – добавляет она, надеясь таким образом объяснить уже сказанное. – И он с большим рвением относился к своим обязанностям…

Его рвение часто противоречило ее собственным интересам, но сейчас это уже не важно.

– Да-да, я наслышан. – Соглашается Брюер. – Я тоже заметил, какой он ответственный. Его познания очень пригодились нам при воссоздании оборонительных укреплений.

Мэриан догадывается, что Брюер вполне оценил еще одно качество Гая: в отличие от своего нового начальника Гай не амбициозен, его единственная цель сейчас – не оказаться на эшафоте. Или точнее, – с горечью думает Мэриан, – он хочет там оказаться на своих собственных условиях.

– А, вот и он!

Взгляд Мэриан, следуя взмаху руки Брюера, устремляется в распахнутое окно. _Помяни чертушку_ … Брюер, возможно, заметил, как расширившись ее глаза, но с этим уже ничего не поделать.

Первое, что ей приходит в голову при виде Гая, – насколько лучше он выглядит сейчас, чем при их последней встрече. За месяц, прошедший с его отъезда из Локсли, Гай обрел свою привычную ловкость и уверенность в седле. Спина прямая, голова поднята высоко, смертельная бледность сменилась значительно более здоровым цветом лица – видимо, он не только поправился, но и много времени проводил на открытом воздухе. Одет он с гораздо большим изяществом, нежели раньше – во всяком случае, до их злосчастной поездки в Акру. Дорогой кожаный дублет идеально подчеркивает его широкие плечи и точеную, атлетическую фигуру. Но все же, не без грусти отмечает она, он все еще неуклюже спускается с седла, и преодоление полдюжины ступенек крыльца занимает у него какое-то время. Мэриан слишком хорошо знает, как ноет и затрудняет движения плохо зажившая рана. Никто иной как Гисборн и нанес ей эту рану, а теперь страдает от такого же увечья. Что с того? – Мысль об этом не приносит ей никакого удовлетворения.

В доме значительно сумрачнее, чем на ярком солнечном свете, и потому Гай не сразу замечает ее и Брюера, сидящих в зале. Разглядев ее наконец, он едва не врезается в колонну, и Мэриан не знает, льстит ли это ей или, наоборот, расстраивает ее.

– Сэр Гай… – Опережая Брюера, она встает, чтобы поприветствовать Гая. Ругая себя мысленно за такое нарушение этикета, Мэриан рада тому, что ей хотя бы отвечают вежливой улыбкой – осторожной, но все же искренней улыбкой. А потом он склоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее руку.

– Для меня всегда большая честь видеть вас, миледи.

– Леди Мэриан присоединится к нашей трапезе, Гисборн. – Поясняет Брюер своему заместителю и звонит в колокольчик, чтобы отдать прислуге распоряжение накрывать на стол. В это время Мэриан замечает брошенный на нее украдкой любопытный взгляд Гая.

– Ну а пока мы ждем, леди Мэриан, – продолжает Брюер, оборачиваясь к ней, – не могли бы вы рассказать, чем я могу вам помочь?

Итак, шериф догадался, что она здесь не просто ради обмена любезностями или ради того, чтобы увидеть Гисборна, хотя последнее и не так уж далеко от правды. Беда в том, что вряд ли в присутствии Гая уместно говорить о том, зачем она здесь. Хуже этого только обсуждать их путешествие в Святую землю. Но попросить отложить этот разговор нельзя: это только вызовет подозрения обоих мужчин.

– Вообще-то мне подумалось… Может быть, я могу осмелиться и попросить Вашу светлость оказать мне небольшую помощь… – Видя, как Брюер изображает вежливый интерес, Мэриан продолжает. – Мой манор, точнее – манор моего отца, был разрушен в начале прошлого года…

Краем глаза она видит, как лицо Гая каменеет, но она заставляет себя продолжать. – В настоящее время я…

Гай вклинивается в разговор прежде, чем она успевает закончить:

– Милорд, это была моя…

Его лицо при этом – смесь ужаса и боли. Нет никаких сомнений в том, что он сейчас брякнет, и Мэриан перебивает его:

– Лорд Гисборн хочет сказать, что вина за этот прискорбный инцидент лежит всецело на его начальнике, шерифе Вейзи.

Если Брюер и удивился ее вмешательству, то еще больше изумлен Гай – он выглядит совершенно ошеломленным.

– Я здесь не для того, чтобы требовать возмездия за прошлое. Я всего лишь нижайше прошу: нельзя ли мне получить ссуду из казны графства, которую бы я, вместе с процентами, выплатила в течение этого года?

Видя, что Брюер не выражает неудовольствия, она поясняет:

– Я получаю оброчные платежи с поместья Найтон, которое я унаследовала от моего отца. Их достаточно, чтобы покрыть расходы на строительство манора. Единственная проблема – платежи в основном поступают после сбора урожая, а если я затяну с началом строительства, то не успею закончить до зимы. Если бы вы могли ссудить мне пятьсот марок…

Прекрасно, шериф не подпрыгивает от возмущения, услышав сумму. Это дает ей решимость продолжить:

– Я бы вернула эту ссуду с процентами к Рождеству. Если вы соблаговолите взглянуть на мои предложения, как именно я собираюсь выплачивать кредит… – Она лезет в карман плаща и достает документ, который они с Арчером подготовили накануне. – Ваша светлость поймет, что это вполне надежное предложение.

Несколько мгновений Брюер молча размышляет и Мэриан спрашивает себя, не ошиблась ли, приняв его молчание за согласие. Может быть, оно всего лишь означало, что он внимательно ее слушает. Но вот наконец он отвечает ей, и от его слов по телу волной разливается облегчение.

– Это разумная мысль, леди Мэриан. Конечно, я должен изучить ваше предложение в деталях, но на первый взгляд я не вижу причин, почему это невозможно осуществить. Предлагаю, чтобы мы обсудили это в подробностях после обеда, – заканчивает Брюер, видя, как слуга просунул голову в щель между дверью и косяком, давая знать, что стол накрыт.

– Пройдемте? – Брюер поворачивается спиной, чтобы первым пройти в обеденный зал.

Пока Гай не устремился за ним, Мэриан хватает его за рукав дублета, заставляя немного задержаться.

– О чем ты думал?! – Возбужденно шепчет она, как только Брюер удалился на некоторое расстояние. Видя замешательство собеседника, она продолжает:

– Я знаю, ты собирался сказать, что пожар в Найтоне случился по твоей вине. Ну почему ты сам напрашиваешься на то, чтобы тебя покарали за прошлое? Ведь если Брюер узнает, что ты имеешь к этому какое-то отношение, он заставит тебя оплатить строительство.

– Я в любом случае должен это сделать, потому что именно я и виноват в случившемся. – Гай все еще никак не опомнится, но по крайней мере у него хватает ума не орать.

– Но у тебя теперь же нет денег, чтобы покрыть мои расходы!

Он качает головой, отчего его лицо на какой-то миг скрывает волна густых иссиня-черных волос. – Я что-нибудь придумаю. Вам не следует волноваться…

– Лучше взять ссуду из тех денег, что собраны шерифом на новую войну, которую ведет король Ричард, чем ты будешь голодать! – отрезает она.

– Я не голодаю. – Кажется, их разговор начинает его забавлять.

– Тебе придется, если… – она обрывает фразу, громко фыркая от возмущения. – В любом случае, я здесь не для того, чтобы тебя в чем-то обвинить. Я просто подумала, что может быть, мне повезет и я получу этот заем. К тому же, пришло время познакомиться с Брюером и…

Она останавливается, внезапно чувствуя смущение, и слегка улыбается Гаю:

– И я хотела тебя повидать!

На мгновение он улыбается ей. Не своей обычной ухмылкой, не вежливой, осторожной улыбкой, которую он подарил ей раньше, но открыто и радостно. Увы, эта улыбка пропадает слишком быстро!

– Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы это было правдой. – Он говорит об этом просто, как о свершившемся факте. В голосе Гая нет и тени враждебности, он всего лишь озвучивает то, что – как ему кажется – они оба знают и так.

И хуже всего то, что в этот раз она совершенно не притворялась! C изменившимся лицом, она вцепляется ему в руку, прежде чем заговорить:

– Но это правда, Гай! – Мэриан заглядывает ему в глаза. Ей больно от той неуверенности, которую она там видит. – Я больше не собираюсь тебе лгать! С этим покончено!

Он смотрит на нее, и она не отводит глаз. Ей кажется, она видит в его взгляде слабый проблеск надежды и удивления.

– А-а-а, вот вы где! – Стоя на пороге зала, Брюер окидывает их несколько удивленным взглядом. Он, может быть, и не понимает деталей, но явно угадал общий смысл развернувшейся перед ним сцены. – А я подумал, что вы заблудились. Нас ждет леди Беатрис.

– Приносим извинения, милорд, за то, что заставили вас и ее светлость ждать. – Поспешно отвечает Мэриан, хотя в этот момент обед, шериф Брюер и леди Беатрис совершенно ее не занимают.


	6. Глава 6

**Локсли, день святого Бенедикта, 11 июля**

– Что там? То же, что и у меня?

Мэриан просматривает адресованное ей письмо, потом заглядывает в такое же в руке Арчера. Не так давно в Локсли прибыл гонец от шерифа Брюера, вручив им два свитка – для лорда Локсли и леди Найтон, вдовствующей графини Хантингтон, соответственно. Что было в них – Мэриан и ее деверь не могли даже предположить. Ведь Брюер уже согласился дать ей ссуду, и она успела уже потратить большую часть денег на покупку строительных материалов. Арчер очень даже пригодился – у него замечательно получалось торговаться. Что же теперь нужно от них этому Брюеру?.. Только прочитав короткое послание, Мэриан понимает, что сам Брюер ничего от них не хочет, а собственно, просто служит передаточным звеном, выступая от имени вышестоящих властей.

Она перечитывает письмо вслух, желая таким образом сравнить свой текст с тем, что получил Арчер, хотя в общем-то уже ясно, что они почти дословно совпадают.

_Настоящим мы просим Вас присутствовать на высокочтимом собрании Совета знати, который состоится в городе Йорке в день Вознесения Пресвятой Девы Марии. Извещаем Вас, что по окончании собрания последует торжественный обед, а на следующий день состоятся рыцарский турнир и состязания стрелков. Победители получат щедрые награды._

_Милостью Божией Архиепископ Кентерберийский и Волею Его Величества Короля Ричарда Английского, герцога Аквитанского Верховный Судья Англии Хьюберт Уолтер_

– У тебя то же самое? – допытывается Мэриан у Арчера.

Тот кивает:

– Угу. Точно то же самое. – Он кидает на нее быстрый взгляд поверх края пергамента. – Что будем делать?

Какое-то мгновение она пребывает в замешательстве.

– Как что? Мы туда поедем, разве нет?

– Ну, не знаю… А что, ты действительно по какой-то причине хочешь там появиться?

– А у тебя есть причина туда _не_ ездить? – слегка огрызается Мэриан, но потом, видя, что Арчер не торопится отвечать, она продолжает:

– Кроме того, нам обещают множество всяких развлечений… – Мэриан уже не в глубоком трауре, а жизнь в деревне, при всех красотах сельских пейзажей, иногда бывает такой унылой...

– Ну, Уолтеру нужно как-то завлечь знать на эту встречу, – бормочет Арчер. Удивительно, но на этот раз при известии о предстоящих празднествах он почему-то не испытывает энтузиазма.

– Тем, кто примет участие в соревнованиях, посулили щедрое вознаграждение! – добавляет она, взывая к его себялюбию.

– Щедрость – понятие относительное. – Возражает Арчер. – Они могут назначить награду всего в пять марок и считать, что страшно расщедрились!

– Обычно на рыцарских турнирах награды бывают весьма значительными. – Продолжает убеждать Мэриан. Правда, она сама никогда на них не бывала, ведь почти сорок лет турниры в Англии были запрещены. Их разрешили проводить лишь два года назад. Но Мэриан слышала рассказы о том, как они проходят на континенте: рискуя жизнью на потеху толпы, победившие рыцари получают очень приличное вознаграждение. В конце концов, для зрителей это развлечение не бесплатно: простолюдины, в отличие от почетных гостей, платят небольшую сумму за возможность поглазеть на зрелище.

Арчера ее доводы не убеждают.

– Я не очень-то умею сражаться на турнире. – Признается ее деверь. – Лучше… – он не договаривает фразу. – В любом случае, если я и поеду, то лишь ради состязания лучников.

– Которое ты, конечно, выиграешь, – подсказывает она. Мэриан видела, как Арчер тренируется в стрельбе по очень сложным мишеням: стреляет он с потрясающе, в этом ее деверь мог бы дать фору Робину. – Так что ты там сказал? «Лучше» что?

Он качает головой:

– Ничего.

– Тогда мы договорились? Мы едем в Йорк?

Арчер глубоко вздыхает.

– Ладно… Если ты поедешь, я тоже поеду.

– Ты просто ангел с крылышками! – Она улыбается ему, не обращая внимания на гримасу, которую лорд Локсли состроил в ответ. – И Арчер, будь лапочкой! В следующий раз, когда окажешься в Ноттингеме, зайди к белошвейке Эдит и попроси ее зайти ко мне. Мне понадобится новое платье.

***

– Что ты думаешь?

Этими словами Мэриан встречает Арчера, постучавшего в ее покои, чтобы сопровождать ее на Совет знати. Наступило Вознесенье, они уже в Йорке. Хотя Арчер по-прежнему испытывает какое-то странное смущение и ведет себя уклончиво, Мэриан определенно наслаждается жизнью.

Пребывание здесь значительно изменило ее мнение о городах в лучшую сторону. Йорк намного больше Ноттингема, но он также и заметно богаче – он стоит на перекрестке торговых путей, и потому он и выглядит гораздо представительнее. Улицы здесь шире, и хотя дома здесь не ниже, чем в Ноттингеме, солнце все же освещает их стены. Грязь не застаивается, а стекает в сточные канавы, которые, похоже, регулярно прочищают. В отличие от наводящего тоску Ноттингема, в Йорке царят оживление и оптимизм, а его жители явно заняты делом. Конечно, может статься, что впечатления Мэриан от Ноттингема продиктованы тем мрачным периодом в истории города, когда им управлял Вейзи. Йорк избежал подобной напасти, и если дело только в этом, то Мэриан всей душой надеется на благоразумие Брюера и тех, кто придет ему на смену. В душе она остается сельской жительницей, но раз уж она оказалась в городе, то следует признать – проводить время в Йорке не так уж плохо!

Впрочем, пока что они еще не выбирались в город: заседание Совета знати проходит в замке, здесь же потом будет пир и здесь же они ночуют. Покои им гостеприимно предоставили местный шериф сэр Гарольд Бардульф и его супруга леди Гвинет. Арчер туманно намекнул, что знает кое-кого в окружении шерифа. Именно этим, вероятно, и объясняется необыкновенно радушный прием, оказанный Мэриан и ее деверю. Каждому из них предоставили отдельные покои на все время пребывания в Йорке, что можно считать настоящей роскошью. На Совет знати приглашено дворянство шести северных графств – не только Йоркшира и Ноттингемшира, но также Дербишира, Линкольншира, Лестершира и Ланкашира. Соответственно, ожидается прибытие не меньше, чем сотни лордов и знатных дам с сопровождающими лицами, так что общее число гостей переваливает за двести человек! Неудивительно, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах почти все холостые дворяне, незамужние девицы, вдовцы и вдовы вынуждены делить помещения друг с другом. Некоторым даже приходится спать по нескольку человек в одной постели!

– Ну? – Мэриан тормошит Арчера, поскольку тот так и не ответил на ее вопрос.

– Что «ну»? – Он внимательно окидывает ее взглядом. Кажется, в его глазах читается одобрение, но ей бы хотелось, чтобы лорд Локсли более определенно высказался по поводу ее внешнего вида.

Все пять недель, как они получили приглашение на Совет, Мэриан все время была занята: нужно было дать распоряжения плотникам на стройке, а потом проследить за ходом работ. Зато стены нового манора уже стоят, а крышу уже начали перекрывать. Потом нужно будет еще настелить полы, вставить оконные рамы, отделать помещения. Ни времени, ни денег как следует подготовиться к поездке в Йорк уже не оставалось – она успела только пошить новое платье для празднества. На ее вкус, оно вполне соответствует своему предназначению: бархатное блио цвета морской волны, облегающий тело корсаж изящно расшит золотой нитью, золотом также расшиты края рукавов и горловина. Однако сейчас, когда она наконец надела это элегантное платье, ей хочется услышать слова одобрения.

– Ну, как я выгляжу?

Арчер коварно улыбается:

– Выйдешь за меня замуж?

– Нет! – отрезает она, не успев осознать, что он, конечно же, шутит. – К тому же, тебе всего двадцать один год.

– Почти двадцать два, – поправляет он.

– Все равно ты на три года меня младше. И я недавно овдовела, – добавляет Мэриан, хотя сегодняшний наряд ничем не выдает ее вдовства: темная вуаль поверх замысловатой прически – вот единственный знак ее положения.

_К тому же, глаз я положила не на тебя, и ты это знаешь._

Да-да, она прекрасно понимает, что не нужно бы ей предаваться подобным мыслям, но Мэриан устала гнать их прочь. Положим, – размышляет она, – даже не известно, будет ли вообще присутствовать на собрании предмет ее терзаний. Каждый раз, когда она пыталась разузнать у Арчера, намеревается ли его брат быть на Совете, лорд Локсли явно уклонялся от ответа. Если у Гая сохранились остатки здравого смысла, – рассуждает Мэриан, – ему бы не следовало приезжать в Йорк. Пусть он лучше занимается своими прямыми обязанностями, восстанавливает замок, не подвергая себя ненужному риску: не дай Бог, случайно станут известны прошлые связи Гисборна с заговорщиками, помышлявшими убить короля Ричарда. Беда в том, что имея дело с Гаем, полагаться на здравый смысл невозможно!

– В любом случае, – усмехается она, глядя на Арчера, – раз ты одобряешь мой наряд, то я готова, как только ты будешь готов.

***

_Нужно было проводить заседание на свежем воздухе!_

Конечно, под жарким августовским солнцем им тоже пришлось бы несладко, но по крайней мере тогда хотя бы была возможность нормально дышать, было бы светло и не пришлось зажигать столько подсвечников. Все их хватает только чтобы хорошо осветить возвышение в центре зала и первые несколько рядов сидящих, в то время как остальное пространство утопает во мраке, а в воздух наполнен тяжелым запахом тающего воска. Среди собравшихся не более двадцати знатных дам, почти все они вдовы и по возрасту намного старше Мэриан. Поэтому вполне понятно, что Мэриан галантно усадили в первый ряд – мужчинам хочется полюбоваться хорошеньким личиком. Но это значит, что сидеть ей приходится вдали от окон, расположенных на задней стене зала. Она пыталась уговорить Арчера сесть с ней рядом, но ее деверь предпочел остаться в задних рядах – то ли потому, что там воздух свежее, то ли по каким-то другим причинам.

По крайней мере Мэриан в буквальном смысле находится на переднем крае происходящего.

Перед ними в центре возвышения восседают четверо – трое мужчин и одна дама. По бокам от них сидят несколько секретарей. Леди Гвинет на вид больше сорока, но она явно приложила все усилия, чтобы хорошо выглядеть. Вырядилась она, во всяком случае, как юная дева: голову венчает затейливая прическа, полускрытая чем-то вроде короткой вуали – супруга здешнего шерифа и не подумала надеть сетку для волос! Яркое платье земляничного цвета, низкий, почти ничего не оставляющий воображению вырез горловины, манеры записной кокетки – все это леди Гвинет. Сидя рядом с мужем, она обворожительно улыбается ему всякий раз, когда он на нее смотрит, но как только он отводит взгляд, ее внимание полностью переключается на сидящих перед ней лордов. В какой-то момент супруга шерифа явно замечает среди собравшихся кого-то. Этот человек должен быть по крайней мере ее хорошим знакомым: она вся расплывается в улыбке, глаза ярко сияют. Украдкой леди машет ему рукой в знак приветствия. К сожалению, Мэриан не может обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, кому адресованы все эти знаки внимания.

Впрочем, наблюдать за тремя сидящими рядом с леди Гвинет на возвышении мужчинами не менее, а может быть даже более интересно – конечно, для человека проницательного. Мэриан много раз бывала на советах знати – сначала сидя рядом со своим отцом, а позднее ее вынуждал присутствовать Вейзи. Поэтому она хорошо научилась разбираться в политических играх, которыми на самом деле заполнены эти унылые на взгляд непосвященного мероприятия.

Первое, что можно сказать: трое сидящих удивительно непохожи. Мужчина в самом центре моложе и импозантнее остальных. Сразу видно, что именно он здесь главный, и это понятно не только потому, что он занимает самое почетное место. На вид Хьюберту Уолтеру лет тридцать пять – он должен быть ровесником Гая или немного моложе. Если бы волосы Уолтера были немного темнее, то его и Гая можно было бы принять за братьев или по крайней мере кузенов. У них обоих одинаковые резкие черты лица и похожие глаза – то ли серые, то ли голубые, внимательные и светящиеся умом. Уолтер носит очень высокий сан в церковной иерархии – сан архиепископа Кентерберийского. Кроме того, он же – верховный судья Англии, именно в этом качестве он созвал сегодняшний совет. При всем при том он очень скромно одет – гораздо скромнее, чем это приличествует его положению. Только пурпурный цвет облачения выдает в нем архиепископа. По своему призванию Хьюберт Уолтер скорее государственный деятель, нежели лицо духовное. К его советам прислушивается король, особенно после возвращения из крестового похода, а сейчас, после того как Ричард в мае отбыл в Нормандию, Уолтер стал фактическим правителем Англии. Наведение порядка в королевстве после смуты он начал с укрепления судебной системы, постаравшись сделать ее более коллегиальной, менее подверженной влиянию отдельных лиц. Вскоре после назначения Уолтера верховным судьей нижестоящие суды королевства получили предписание избрать в каждом графстве четырех новых должностных лиц – коронеров. Они должны принимать жалобы и прошения на королевское имя, в то время как ранее этим занимались шерифы. Хьюберт Уолтер также распорядился, чтобы в каждом суде графства была создана особая комиссия, состоящая из четырех рыцарей, – именно они теперь должны были выбирать присяжных. Все эти меры в совокупности были направлены на то, чтобы ослабить влияние шерифов в королевской администрации. Стремление Уолтера к созданию выборных, а не назначаемых должностей показало также, что архиепископ Кентерберийский предпочитает опираться на лиц, всем известных своими достоинствами.

Хьюберт Уолтер начал карьеру на службе короля Генриха – отца короля Ричарда. При Генрихе он не раз вел переговоры, занимал судейские посты, был королевским секретарем. Поговаривали, что уже в очень молодом возрасте – ему было тогда немногим больше двадцати – Уолтер был тем человеком, кому по-настоящему принадлежала власть в стране, ведь его дядя, Ранульф де Гланвиль, занимавший пост верховного судьи Англии при короле Генрихе, часто обращался к племяннику за советом. Уолтер близко сошелся с королем Ричардом во время крестового похода, в котором они оба принимали участие. Вместе с ними был и Гланвиль, но он скончался под стенами Акры. В ходе осады Акры Уолтер отличился, в том числе, и как главный переговорщик со стороны короля Ричарда при заключении мира с Саладином. Крестоносцы очень высоко ценили Хьюберта Уолтера. После заключения мира, он одним из первых оказался в Иерусалиме вместе с паломниками. Пока крестоносцы находились в городе, Саладин принимал Уолтера в своей резиденции, и англичанину удалось добиться согласия мусульманского правителя на то, чтобы небольшое число христианских священников осталось в Иерусалиме и могло отправлять там церковную службу.

Два года назад Ричард покинул Палестину и Уолтер возглавил английское войско на обратном пути на родину. Добравшись до Сицилии, он узнал о пленении короля, после чего поспешил в германские пределы. Вместе с Уильямом из Сент-Мер-Эглиз он был одним из первых подданных Ричарда, кто смог разыскать, где именно заточен король. В апреле Уолтер вернулся в Англию и принялся собирать требуемый выкуп за освобождение монарха. Тем временем, Ричард обратился к своей матери, королеве Алиеноре, с просьбой поддержать кандидатуру Уолтера на выборах архиепископа Кентерберийского. В конце мая Уолтера избрали, а в начале ноября он был торжественно посвящен в сан. К Рождеству он стал верховным судьей Англии – и таким образом, за отсутствием самого короля, он оказался самым высоким духовным и светским лицом в стране.

Став верховным судьей, он начал с того, что в феврале, незадолго до возвращения Ричарда, возбудил судебный процесс против принца Джона. В том же месяце Ричард наконец был освобожден из заточения в одном из германских замков, но весть об этом еще не достигла Англии. Принц Джон, обретавшийся в это время во Франции, послал духовное лицо, некоего Адама из Сент-Эдмунда, с тайным приказом к командующим всеми замками, которые в это время были в руках сторонников принца, – удерживать эти замки против королевских войск. Однако случилось так, что Адама пригласили отобедать у архиепископа Кентерберийского. Во время обеда клирик опрометчиво разговорился и проболтался о данном ему поручении. Хьюберт Уолтер сильно обеспокоился, но скрыл свои чувства от собеседника, позволив Адаму из Сент-Эдмунда отправиться дальше выполнять возложенную на него миссию. Несколькими днями позднее мэр Лондона арестовал Адама, причем все найденные при нем бумаги попали в руки Уолтера. Уже на следующий день архиепископ Кентерберийский предъявил их епископам, графам и баронам, заседавшим в королевском совете. Совет согласился с предложением лишить принца Джона всех его замков и земельных владений. Джон отказался подчиниться приказу и тогда, по наущению Уолтера, его отлучили от церкви. Чтобы подавить мятеж, Уолтер лично осадил замок Мальборо, в то время как брат архиепископа Теобальд был послан в Ланкастер, чтобы взять под контроль это графство, за что и получил там пост шерифа. В мае Джон пошел на мировую с Ричардом. Король простил своего брата, хотя и не вернул ему тогда конфискованных земельных владений.

Почти все это время на стороне короля Ричарда выступал бывший шериф Йоркшира Гарольд Бардульф – супруг вечно флиртующей леди Гвинет. В силу этого Уолтер стал рассматривать Бардульфа как своего союзника. Между ними даже возникли дружеские отношения, несмотря на значительную разницу в возрасте. Сидящий перед Мэриан на возвышении невысокий, плотный, с коротко стриженной седой головой Бардульф выглядит никак не моложе семидесяти лет. Подобно Уолтеру, он когда-то служил королю Генриху, сначала в качестве управляющего королевским двором, затем королевским судьей, а потом шерифом. Он был одним из тех пяти шерифов, что сохранили свой пост при восшествии Ричарда на престол – в их число входили также дядя Уолтера Ранульф де Гланвиль и Уильям Брюер. Вместе с Уолтером и Гланвилем Бардульф тоже отправился в крестовый поход, но в отличие от Уолтера и его дяди Бардульф вернулся с полпути, когда крестоносные отряды только добрались до Сицилии. Возможно, это было очень мудрое решение – Гланвиль ведь так и не вернулся из похода.

Пока Ричард находился в плену, он писал Бардульфу и Брюеру, как и еще нескольким государственным мужам в Англии, требуя поддержать кандидатуру Уолтера на выборах архиепископа Кентерберийского. Бардульф так и поступил, за что Уолтер поручил ему вместе с другим участником крестового похода по имени Сент-Мер-Эглиз собрать выкуп за освобождение Ричарда.

Позднее, однако, Бардульф попал в очень неприятное положение. Несмотря на то, что он был вассалом принца Джона, Бардульф тем не менее помог Уолтеру подавить поднятый принцем мятеж. Тем не менее, узы вассальной присяги послужили поводом выдвинуть против него обвинение в измене королю. Незадолго до того, как Ричард осадил Ноттингем, Бардульфу пришлось уйти с поста шерифа графства Йоркшир. После осады он был оправдан, но его перевели на должность шерифа в другое графство.

По прихоти судьбы должность шерифа Йоркшира отошла к третьему мужчине, сидящему сейчас перед Мэриан на возвышении. По своему положению в церковной иерархии архиепископ Йоркский Жоффруа равен Хьюберту Уолтеру, но его высокий сан максимально подчеркивает роскошное одеяние. Если бы Мэриан не знала, кто находится перед ней, она вполне могла бы принять его за короля Ричарда. Поразительное сходство Жоффруа с королем объясняется просто: он единокровный брат-бастард короля Ричарда и принца Джона. Ему сорок с небольшим, стало быть, он примерно на пять лет старше короля. Необузданные амбиции Жоффруа подтолкнули его купить должность шерифа Йоркского – ходят слухи, что Жоффруа задолжал английской короне три тысячи марок за это место. Сравниться с Уолтером по своему влиянию в государственной администрации он все равно не может – и потому архиепископ Йоркский постарался по крайней мере прибрать к своим рукам не только духовную, но и светскую власть в самом большом графстве Англии.

Рожденный от связи короля Генриха с неизвестной любовницей еще до того, как отец нынешнего монарха сочетался браком с Алиенорой Аквитанской, Жоффруа провел большую часть жизни в ссорах со своими единокровными братьями. Возможно, в какой-то степени, вражда между ними проистекала от того, что Жоффруа всегда поддерживал отца против Ричарда и Джона, объединившихся тогда с королем Франции Филиппом-Августом. Именно Жоффруа помогал ухаживать за умирающим отцом и был единственным из сыновей короля Генриха, кто присутствовал при его кончине. Впрочем, также легко и азартно Жоффруа ссорился со своими собратьями и подчиненными среди английского духовенства.

Среди множества затеянных Жоффруа распрей самой длительной и беспощадной была его борьба с Хьюбертом Уолтером за верховенство в английской церкви. По иронии судьбы, посеял семена вражды между ними никто иной, как король Ричард. Взойдя на престол, Ричард предложил кандидатуру своего единокровного брата в качестве архиепископа Йоркского. Сделал он это ради того, чтобы заставить Жоффруа принять духовный сан и, таким образом, избавиться от потенциального претендента на английский престол. При этом Ричард не пожелал считаться с тем, что капитул собора в Йорке к тому времени уже избрал архиепископом Уолтера, ранее бывшего деканом капитула. Поговаривали, что сам Жоффруа, после смерти короля Генриха, воспользовался печатью своего отца, подделав волеизъявление покойного, а Ричард не стал чинить препятствий, поскольку действия его единокровного брата отлично соответствовали его собственным интересам. Ходили также слухи, что королева Алиенора, ненавидевшая Жоффруа как плод одной из многочисленных любовных интрижек своего супруга, поддержала кандидатуру Уолтера в противовес Жоффруа. В правление короля Генриха кафедра архиепископа Йоркского оставалась вакантной на протяжении почти целого десятилетия. Уолтер, как декан соборного капитула, в последние три года перед восшествием Ричарда на престол исполнял обязанности архиепископа. Однажды он уже попытался избраться архиепископом Йоркским, но неудачно, и ему пришлось признать поражение. Капитул собора в Йорке оспорил назначение Жоффруа, ссылаясь на то, что сами выборы нельзя было признать состоявшимися: во время голосования отсутствовали Уолтер и еще несколько священнослужителей.

В конце концов, король Ричард настоял на своем, но вражда между Уолтером и Жоффруа только усугубилась. В первый же день осады королевскими войсками Ноттингема Уолтер, тогда уже ставший архиепископом Кентерберийским, прибыл под стены города. Перед ним несли архиепископский крест – символ его притязаний на духовную власть над всей Англией. Жоффруа в тот момент уже находился в лагере осаждающих и выразил протест королю, поскольку, по его мнению, Уолтер не имел права так поступать за пределами своего диоцеза. Узнав об этом, Уолтер разыскал Жоффруа и весьма нелестно высказал в лицо, что он о нем думает. Прямых последствий этот инцидент, по-видимому, не имел, но король Ричард – и это стало широко известно – был возмущен поведением своего единокровного брата, дерзнувшего отвлекать его подобными выходками посреди сражения. К тому времени Жоффруа был уже в опале, поскольку на него поступало очень много жалоб, и сразу после осады королевский совет должен был рассмотреть выдвинутые против него обвинения.

В конце концов, архиепископ Жоффруа решил, что благоразумие – это тоже добродетель, причем очень важная. Он затаился на время, а потом сделал ответный выпад: через месяц, когда он посетил Кентербери, перед ним тоже несли архиепископский крест. Король Ричард не стал отчитывать Жоффруа за эту провокацию, но в мае, перед отъездом из Англии, он подтвердил назначение Уолтера верховным судьей. После этого Уолтер начал против Жоффруа расследование. Оно продлилось все лето и привело к конфискации поместий обвиняемого. Жоффруа снова обратился к королю, находившемуся в то время во Франции. На этот раз, видимо, сжалившись над братом, Ричард пересмотрел решение Уолтера, возвратил конфискованные владения и простил Жоффруа. Возможно, конечно, что этот великодушный жест объяснялся тем, что к тому времени Жоффруа уже уплатил тысячу марок и пообещал перечислить в казну еще столько же. Тем не менее, распря между Жоффруа и Уолтером продолжалась. Одним из ее проявлений стало то, что Жоффруа был первым архиепископом Йоркским, добавившим к своим титулам слова «примас Англии», – явно в пику Хьюберту Уолтеру. Архиепископ Кентерберийский носил титул «примаса всей Англии» и к тому времени его верховенство в церковной иерархии страны признавалось всеми.

Нынешнее заседание королевского совета, – размышляет Мэриан – очевидно, задумано как ответный ход Уолтера. Дворянство северных графств созвали в Йорк якобы для того, чтобы выразить запоздалую благодарность Генриху Бардульфу за его труды. Конечно, это давно следовало сделать, кроме того, таким способом Уолтер старается загладить неприятный эпизод, когда против Бардульфа совершенно беспочвенно было выдвинуто обвинение в измене. К тому же, собрание совета знати – это щелчок по носу Жоффруа: ведь его назначение шерифом не стало поводом для подобных торжеств. Однако истинная цель Уолтера – продемонстрировать единство знати северных графств против нового шерифа Йоркского. Созыв совета – отличная возможность собрать всех сторонников Уолтера, причем собрать их на территории Жоффруа, и тем самым поставить чрезмерно амбициозного, пышущего злобой соперника на место. Приглашение сюда как светских, так и духовных лиц, видимо, зависело от их предполагаемой лояльности. Безусловно, Уолтер постарается максимально использовать представившуюся возможность, чтобы выяснить, кого на самом деле будут поддерживать те из них, в чьей надежности он не слишком уверен. Должно быть, он прослышал, что Мэриан – вдова графа Хантингтона, верного слуги короля. Возможно также, что до него дошли рассказы единокровного брата Робина, ставшего теперь лордом Локсли. А может быть, дав распоряжение писцам подготовить приглашения на совет с совершенно одинаковым текстом, он отослал с полдюжины таких незаполненных бланков тем шерифам, которым он доверял, – например, своему брату шерифу Ланкашира или шерифу Ноттингемшира и Дербишира Брюеру, – поручив им проставить имена по своему усмотрению и отправить адресатам.

Совет затянулся почти до самого вечера, и по мере того как в душном зале становится все труднее дышать, Мэриан все сложнее не отвлекаться и следить за происходящим. Наконец Хьюберт Уолтер благодарит собравшихся за то, что почтили заседание своим присутствием, выражая надежду, что вечером он всех их увидит вновь на пиру, а на следующий день будет иметь возможность встретиться с некоторыми из них с глазу на глаз. Он едва успевает договорить, как леди Гвинет, склонившаяся перед ним, чтобы приложиться к архиепископскому перстню, падает в обморок и бедняжку приходится выносить из зала, чему Мэриан, надо сказать, ничуть не удивлена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> В главе описано вымышленное заседание совета знати в Йорке, но оно основано на двух реальных событиях – совете, созванном королем Ричардом в Ноттингеме в промежутке между 31 марта и 2 апреля 1194 (т.е. сразу после осады Ноттингема королевскими войсками), и церковном совете под председательством Хьюберта Уолтера в Йорке в 1195.  
> Уильям де Феррер и Уильям Брюер действительно существовали и в 1194 г. сменили один другого на посту шерифа Ноттингемского. Также соответствуют действительности описанное здесь поведение де Феррера во время осады, равно как и политическая карьера и семейная жизнь Брюера – во всяком случае, так написано в Википедии.  
> Позднее де Феррер стал фаворитом короля Иоанна и вернул себе титул четвертого графа Дерби, ранее принадлежавший его семье, но больше шерифом он не служил, хотя и занимал другие государственные посты.  
> Настоящий Брюер, возможно, не вызывал симпатии – или по крайней мере с возрастом стал малосимпатичным человеком. При короле Иоанне он занимал должность шерифа в разных графствах (иногда, сразу в нескольких одновременно) и в какой-то момент жители Корнуолла, Сомерсета и Дорсета скинулись и заплатили королю деньги с тем, чтобы он снял Брюера с этого поста во всех перечисленных графствах. Его похоронили рядом с супругой Беатрис, что тронуло фикрайтера.  
> Кстати, прототипом шерифа Вейзи в реальной жизни был Уильям де Уэнденел (по крайней мере, человек с такими именем был шерифом Ноттингемским в 1191–1194 гг.). Никаких подробностей его жизни история не сохранила, и мы не знаем, состоял ли у него на службе высокий, мрачный и о-о-очень обаятельный приспешник.  
> Большая часть этой главы – слегка беллетризированная историческая справка, местами почти полностью заимствованная из Википедии или «Осады Ноттингема» (см. ниже). Для развития сюжета она не имеет особого значения, но автору показалось интересным включить в фик краткий очерк политических интриг конца XII века.  
> Автор смиренно признается в своей симпатии к Хьюберту Уолтеру. Те читатели, кто знаком с другим фиком нашего автора под названием “Ransom” («Выкуп»), возможно вспомнят, что третья глава в нем – одно большое признание в любви к Уолтеру. Начиная писать тот фик, автор испытывала потребность найти в реальной жизни какую-нибудь значимую политическую фигуру, вокруг которой можно было бы выстроить сюжет. Но когда фикрайтер набрела на Уолтера и кое-что почитала о нем, она испытала настоящее потрясение: вот человек, который на самом деле правил Англией – сначала вместо вечно отсутствующего Ричарда, а затем и вместо Иоанна, и правил очень мудро. При этом ему было немногим за тридцать–сорок лет! К тому же, про него пишут, что он действительно был высок и хорош собой.  
> Жоффруа, незаконный сын короля Генриха не следует путать с законным отпрыском того же монарха, тоже носившим имя Жоффруа – этот последний был отцом Артура Бретонского и погиб на турнире в 1186 г.! Наш Жоффруа, бастард Генриха, судя по всему, легко портил отношения со всеми. Как государственный деятель, он не мог сравниться с Уолтером, но при этом считал себя гораздо более значимой персоной. Уолтер не раз ставил Жоффруа на место. Конечно, раз уж Уолтер не побоялся пойти войной против принца Джона, то стал бы он пресмыкаться перед равным ему по сану архиепископом, пусть даже тот и был королевским выблядком?  
> Напротив, насколько можно судить по доступной в интернете информации, Уолтер, по-видимому, был в хороших отношениях с Бардульфом – предшественником Жоффруа на посту архиепископа Йоркского. Бардульф даже иногда позволял себе довольно колко пройтись по адресу Уолтера. В третьем сезоне нашего канона выведена очень колоритная пара – шериф Йоркский сэр Гарольд и его любвеобильная женушка леди Гвинет. В реальной жизни Хью Бардульф, по-видимому, был мудрее и добрее к людям, а о его семейной жизни известно лишь то, что в 1200 г. он женился на некой леди Мабель, которая пережила его кончину. Однако сериальные персонажи отлично вписывались в наш сюжет, и фикрайтер решила, что в создаваемой ею параллельной Вселенной Бардульф превратится в Гарольда, а леди Гвинет станет его первой женой, до брака с Мабель. Для этого читатели должны всего-навсего забыть, что Бардульфа на самом деле звали Хьюго – мелочь, не правда ли?  
> Интересующиеся тем, как на самом деле проходила осада Ноттингема, могут почитать об этом здесь: http://web.archive.org/web/20100721021614/http://www.deremilitari.org/resources/articles/foulds.htm  
> Кстати, граф Хантингтон действительно проявил себя героем во время осады вместе с королем Ричардом и де Феррером, но на самом деле его звали Давид и он был шотландцем.


	7. Глава 7

**Замок в Йорке, день Успения Пресвятой Девы Марии, 15 августа**

– Так ты не идешь на пир?

Арчер ждал ее за дверями собрания. Но теперь, как только они выходят к галерее, ведущей в гостевые покои, вместо того чтобы сопровождать ее в большой зал, он замедляет шаги. Его физиономия просто лучится невинностью – одно это уже вызывает подозрения.

– Я бы не прочь, но мне нужно кое-что сделать. Прости, пожалуйста.

– Как, ты меня оставляешь одну? – Негодует Мэриан.

Арчер прекрасно знает, что его золовка – отнюдь не беззащитная дева, которую должен спасать каждый уважающий себя благородный рыцарь. Но будь она проклята, если позволит ему так легко сорваться с крючка!

Конечно, ей бы не составило труда найти среди приглашенных какого-нибудь знакомого, даже парочку знакомых, с которыми можно было скоротать время. Среди сидевших на совете в первых рядах она совершенно точно видела Брюера, а на выходе с праздничной церковной службы перед началом собрания она успела заметить нескольких дворян из Ноттингемшира. Однако похоже, Гай так и не приехал. Ну раз так, то на пиру лучше сидеть рядом с таким соседом, с кем не нужно постоянно следить, как бы не ляпнуть что-то совсем неуместное. С кем можно просто приятно провести время, не встревая в рискованные политические дискуссии и не привлекая к себе случайно какого-нибудь незадачливого соискателя ее руки и сердца. По крайней мере ее вдовий траур должен отпугнуть подобных персонажей.

– Я может быть и смогу потом к тебе присоединиться, когда покончу с делами.

– Что же у тебя за дела?

– Ну… я же говорил… у меня здесь пара знакомых… – Арчеру не удается сохранить нарочито невинный вид – на самом деле он сейчас выглядит до смешного неловко. Это даже ее начинает забавлять.

– Дай-ка я догадаюсь! _Долгая история_ , да?

Арчер пожимает плечами и усмехается с извиняющимся видом:

– Вообще-то, история очень короткая.

Он понижает голос и жестами просит ее отойти в нишу в стене галереи:

– Когда я был здесь полгода назад… под стражей…

У Мэр невольно приподнимаются брови: она знает, что ее деверь раньше бывал в Йорке, но ей и в голову не приходило, что он успел побывать здесь в узилище. Ну, по крайней мере, нежелание Арчера появляться на заседании совета теперь становится гораздо понятнее.

– Одна дама… пожалела меня… как-то раз или два мы приятно провели время… скрашивали друг другу унылые будни… – Заканчивает он свой рассказ почему-то совершенно похоронным тоном.

Услышав столь цветистое выражение, Мэриан невольно фыркает:

– А стражники в тюрьме вам не мешали?

– Она смогла все отлично устроить… – уклончиво отвечает Арчер и Мэриан невольно начинает подозревать, что названная дама, должно быть, обладала большими связями.

– Так значит теперь ты вернулся, свободный как ветер, и не прочь возобновить знакомство?

Он снова явно пребывает в замешательстве:

– Скорее, это она хочет возобновить знакомство… Понимаешь, в память о прошлом…

– Эта дама, случайно, не замужем?

– Вообще-то да.

– А почему ты так уверен, что ее муж не явится в самый неподходящий момент?

– Ну, во-первых, он будет на пиру.

– Но он разве не будет настаивать на том, чтобы она тоже пошла с ним на пир?

– Ну, она как бы не очень хорошо себя чувствует…

Все это звучит очень подозрительно, особенно если вспомнить, что произошло на совете.

– Но разве он тогда не должен будет остаться с ней? Или не уйдет с празднества, чтобы проверить, не стало ли ей хуже? – Допытывается Мэриан.

Арчер, видимо, понял, что Мэриан от него не отстанет, раз он решает посвятить ее в свою тайну:

– Муж этой дамы – один из хозяев на сегодняшнем приеме, так что он будет вынужден оставаться на пиру до самого конца.

Ну что с ним поделаешь? Мэриан остается только покачать головой. Двое из трех председательствующих на собрании должностных лиц – лица духовные и в браке не состоят. Соответственно, легко догадаться, о какой супружеской паре идет речь:

– И ты готов жизнью рискнуть ради этого?

 _По крайней мере, рискнуть свободой?_ В сложившихся обстоятельствах Мэриан решает даже не заикаться о том, насколько сомнительным ей кажется сам выбор предмета страсти ее деверя. Арчер, однако, сохраняет невозмутимость:

– Мне и не придется рисковать жизнью. Учитывая события прошлого, ее светлость очень мудро решила, что мы встретимся в моих покоях.

Ну конечно! Вот почему Арчеру предоставили отдельные покои! Ну а Мэриан, должно быть, оказалась в таком же привилегированном положении для отвода глаз:

– Так что же все-таки произошло в прошлый раз? – Как бы невзначай спрашивает она.

– Мы… в общем, нас застукали в покоях шерифа. – Арчеру явно неловко в этом признаваться.

– Оххх! – Тихо стонет Мэриан. – Надеюсь, вас все же застукал не сам шериф?!

Увы, она практически уверена, что заранее знает ответ.

– Ну…

Так она и думала.

– И ты считаешь, что теперь это приключение нужно повторить?

Судя по выражению лица Арчера, он оскорблен в лучших чувствах:

– Говорю же, на этот раз она придет ко мне, так что нет ни малейшего шанса…

Мэриан фыркает:

– Угу, точно. Ни малейшего.

– Она знает этот замок как свои пять пальцев! А если кто-то ее увидит, то у нее, как у хозяйки замка, найдется целая дюжина отговорок, почему она направилась в гостевые покои.

В этой логике, конечно, что-то есть. Бардульф сохранил за собой Йоркский замок, даже покинув пост шерифа, – и сейчас это обстоятельство Арчеру только на пользу.

Мэриан одаривает деверя сияющей улыбкой:

– Ну, раз так, я пошла на пир. Надеюсь, ты получишь удовольствие… – Она на мгновение замолкает, видя, как по галерее куда-то торопливо направляется служанка. – Удовольствие… от стрельбы по мишени!

После чего они оба тихо ржут.

***

К тому времени, когда Мэриан входит в просторную переднюю, за которой уже виден огромный пиршественный зал с накрытыми столами, солнце уже садится. Жара спала, из окон тянет свежим ветром, от которого колеблется пламя свечей – в отличие от спертого воздуха в зале совета, здесь легко дышится. Догорают последние отблески заката, мягко озаряя стены зала. Мерцают светильники. В дивном, чарующем свете еще ярче сияют драгоценности гостей, более густыми и сочными кажутся краски их роскошных одежд.

Среди приглашенной знати знакомых лиц не видно, и Мэриан испытывает некоторое замешательство. Неужели на пиру не с кем будет поговорить? Но она быстро подавляет в себе это чувство – глупо, в самом деле, тревожится о чем-то подобном! Одиночество ей не грозит, и даже если соседи по столу придутся ей не по вкусу, она всегда может последовать примеру леди Гвинет: сделать вид, что у нее болит голова и под этим предлогом удалиться к себе. Пока ничего подобного с ней не произошло, можно немножко глотнуть для храбрости, успокоить нервы. Вокруг уже суетится по меньшей мере дюжина слуг с кувшинами вина, готовых по первому зову наполнить кубки собравшихся. Всего-то нужно найти бокал и сделать знак виночерпиям.

– Могу ли я чем-то помочь вам, миледи?

Голос за ее спиной звучит спокойно и по-дружески. Еще не успев обернуться, Мэриан чувствует симпатию к говорящему. Вдвойне приятно, когда глаза подтверждают первое впечатление. Незнакомец хорошо одет – это совершенно определенно не слуга. Он молод и привлекателен: выразительные глаза, светло-каштановые волосы средней длинны. Вероятно, с ним будет приятно провести этот вечер.

– Весьма кстати, милорд. Я как раз хотела раздобыть каким-то образом кубок с мальвазией. Мне было бы очень приятно, если бы вы мне помогли.

– Сейчас-сейчас! – Поспешно отвечает молодой человек, улыбаясь может быть уж слишком застенчиво, но его внимание все равно льстит Мэриан.

Не успела она и глазом моргнуть, как ее новый знакомый уже возвращается, верный своему обещанию, и протягивает ей полный кубок.

– Приношу извинения за то, что не успел представиться. Джерард Невилль к вашим услугам, миледи.

Имя Невиллей ей знакомо – это всем известная, уважаемая семья из графства Йоркшир. Судя по возрасту молодого человека, он, вероятно, сын и наследник этой фамилии.

– Леди Мэриан из Найтона, – отвечает она, слегка приседая в поклоне, решив опустить свой официальный, немного пугающий титул вдовствующей графини Хантингтон. Темная вуаль должна достаточно ясно дать понять собеседнику, что она недавно пережила какую-то утрату. Станет ли она сообщать о том, что потеряла мужа? – Это зависит от того, придется ли ей искать предлог, чтобы закончить беседу.

– Счастлив познакомиться с вами, миледи! – Невилль, кажется, действительно испытывает это чувство или во всяком случае выгладит счастливым. Они поднимают бокалы за здоровье друг друга, он солнечно улыбается ей, и Мэриан старается ответить ему тем же.

– Вы здесь, чтобы присутствовать на совете?

Она знает: этим вежливым вопросом он на самом деле пытается разведать, где она живет, и Мэриан с трудом удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза и не ответить кокетливо: « _А как вы думаете?»_

– Да, действительно. – Господи, ну почему бы не удовлетворить его любопытство? – Я родилась в Дербишире, но большую часть жизни провела между Ноттингемом и манором моего отца неподалеку оттуда. Мой отец был шерифом в этом графстве достаточно долго – лет десять или даже больше.

Невилль изумленно распахивает глаза:

– Тогда ваш отец и вы, должно быть, почетные гости на этом совете!

Она вздыхает:

– Мой отец умер больше года тому назад.

– Мне очень жаль. Примите мои самые…

Она дает ему время закончить фразу словами «искренние соболезнования», а потом продолжает:

– Так что я здесь представляю саму себя, но приехала я сюда вместе с деверем.

Приятные черты лица ее собеседника сковывает замешательство:

– Деверь… Зять… Шурин… Я всегда путаю. У вас есть сестры, миледи?

Теперь она ничего не понимает, пока до нее не доходит: он так и не понял, что она вдова. После ее слов Невилль, очевидно, решил, что вуаль она надела в знак траура по отцу.

– Нет. Сестер у меня нет. Видите ли, мой муж скончался всего несколько месяцев назад, а мой деверь – это его младший брат.

Следует отметить: Невилль достаточно хорошо скрывает свое удивление.

– Сочувствую вашему горю. Для вас, должно быть, это был тяжелый год…

Он действительно сопереживает ей.

– Да, год был тяжелым, спасибо за ваше участие. Но я учусь с этим жить. Давайте лучше поговорим о вас, милорд. Вы из здешних краев?

Хочется верить, он готов переменить тему разговора и будет не против рассказать о себе.

– Нет, я не из Йорка. – По тому тону, каким он произносит название города, Йорк в его глазах – это что-то большее, чем Рим или Иерусалим. – Моя семья, то есть семья моего отца, владеет манором в Скорби, рядом с Гейт-Хелмсли. Это около двадцати пяти миль отсюда к северу.

С точки зрения Мэриан, он конечно же житель здешних мест, но в понимании Невилля Йорк и Гейт-Хелмсли находятся на разных полюсах мироздания.

– Я не раз бывал здесь, но обычно я живу у себя в маноре, помогаю отцу управлять нашими владениями, и мне еще ни разу не доводилось побывать в Ноттингеме.

Конечно, может быть, он таким способом пытается напроситься на приглашение, но если все сказанное им – правда, то его знанию жизни можно только посочувствовать.

– Боюсь, в Ноттингеме особенно нечего смотреть, особенно после осады. Город все еще отстраивают заново. Может быть, через год или два и появится смысл туда съездить…

Мэриан видит, что ее собеседник слегка разочарован ответом, коль скоро она не торопится предложить ему снова встретиться в Ноттингеме. Он кивает и бормочет что-то вроде «да-да, понимаю…», и она невольно задается вопросом, а бывал ли он вообще где-то кроме Йорка и фамильного манора? Как бы он отреагировал, если бы она рассказала ему о своем путешествии в Святую землю? Вероятно, ее рассказ в равной степени бы потряс и ужаснул его. А если к тому же рассказать, что в Акре король Ричард был свидетелем того, как она приносила брачные обеты… на смертном одре – как она тогда думала… А теперь она отстраивает заново свой дом, сожженный дотла ее несостоявшимся убийцей. У которого, ко всему прочему, оказался общий единокровный брат с ее покойным мужем. А ее муж и ее несостоявшийся убийца потом успели стать друзьями… А сводный братец в настоящий момент проводит время в постели с женой бывшего шерифа здешних мест… Мдаа… Если бы этот милый юноша узнал обо всем об этом, вероятно, бедняга бы в ужасе бежал прочь без оглядки…

Внезапно Мэриан чувствует себя старухой.

Невилль, не подозревая, о чем она думает, продолжает свое:

–… Должен сказать, сколько я ни бывал в Йорке, это самое грандиозное собрание из всех, что я здесь видел. Так много дворянства…

Важно-то ведь не количество, а качество, – мрачно думает она. Впрочем, приходится признать, в чем-то он прав: собрание действительно производит впечатление.

–… И столько потрясающих развлечений! Я слышал, сегодня будут выступать шуты и три менестреля, а завтра будет рыцарский турнир. Вы пойдете смотреть турнир, леди Мэриан?

Вообще-то она собиралась, но сейчас она не совсем уверена, что их беседа развивается в правильном направлении.

– Я… еще размышляю об этом.

Глаза Невилля загораются:

– Пожалуйста, приходите! Я собираюсь принять в нем участие, последние два года я тренировался, с тех пор как король Ричард отменил запрет на проведение турниров. Я почел бы за честь биться за вас, миледи!

– О нет, боюсь, я не могу дать вам на это согласие, милорд.

Ее сожаление – лишь притворство, но будем надеяться, он все же поймет: ее отказ окончательный.

– Будучи вдовой, я не должна позволять рыцарям биться в мою честь, пока я в трауре.

Она замолкает. Ей приятно, что Невилль не пытается спорить. С ее стороны было бы очень рискованным шагом, если бы она согласилась стать его дамой на турнире. Не говоря уже о том, что ей не хочется и думать о том, как бы к этому отнесся Гай, если бы узнал… Хотя, конечно, это совершенно не должно ее волновать.

Невилль обладает всеми качествами, какие она должна была бы ценить в своем потенциальном избраннике. Он примерно одного с ней возраста, отпрыск хорошей семьи, давно живущей в этих краях. Он безупречно воспитан, приятной внешности, в его облике нет ничего угрожающего. Она ему нравится – это совершенно очевидно, и он хочет произвести на нее впечатление. Но не лежит у нее душа начинать этот роман. С ним она сама все время как бы смотрит на себя со стороны. И вообще, она с большей охотой провела бы время в разговорах о политике с немолодыми ворчливыми лордами, чьи жены тоже присутствуют на этих торжествах, а не тянула бы время за этой нудной беседой. Невольно она уже ищет глазами знакомых, которые могли бы дать ей удобоваримый предлог, чтобы покинуть Невилля.

Внезапно она понимает, что потрясающий, роскошный кавалер, привлекший в толпе гостей ее внимание, это никто иной как Гай Гисборн. Он оживленно, не без лукавства, флиртует с тремя молодыми леди. И выглядит при этом он настолько в своей среде, что Мэриан просто не может поверить своим глазам: вот этот спокойный, лучащийся обаянием рыцарь – это ее бывший полу-поклонник, полу-тюремщик, то обуреваемый яростью, то скованный чудовищной неуверенностью в себе! Значит, вся его мучительная застенчивость в прошлом была связана именно с ней, в то время как ей казалось, что он просто не знает, как себя вести со знатными дамами…

Все это очень любопытно, вообще говоря, но чем больше она сейчас за ним наблюдает, тем меньше ей нравится происходящее. Еще несколько мгновений, еще одна его реплика, вызывающая взрыв смеха восторженных поклонниц, и терпение Мэриан лопнет!

Джерри – как она уже окрестила своего потенциального воздыхателя – все еще что-то бормочет о своем восхитительном боевом коне, о новом оружии, о мастерстве на ристалище, доказанном многими победами в поединках с кузенами и даже с дядей, не говоря уже о младшем брате… Но Мэриан уже не в силах все это выслушивать, даже не в силах притворяться. Как только Невилль на мгновение замолкает, она одаривает его извиняющейся улыбкой.

– Милорд, мне бы так хотелось поболтать с вами, я приношу извинения, но боюсь, я только что увидела одного человека, с которым мне непременно нужно увидеться. Я ужасно сожалею, что не могу и дальше продолжать нашу увлекательную беседу…

Она очень старается показать, что действительно сожалеет. Хочется верить, что ее слова звучат не слишком фальшиво.

– Я буду болеть за вас на турнире. – Она сама чувствует, насколько поспешно она обрывает разговор.

Как только Невилль наконец распрощался с ней, Мэриан решительно направляется на другой конец зала – навстречу новоявленному дамскому угоднику и его сегодняшним избранницам. Однако она невольно замедляет шаг, как только узнает одну из трех собеседниц Гисборна – чуть раньше та стояла к ней спиной.

Мэриан слишком хорошо помнит Филиппу де Бомон. Всего на несколько лет старше, Филиппа вместе с ее влиятельным отцом были почетными гостями на одном из собраний знати, которое сэр Эдвард проводил в Ноттингеме примерно за год до своей отставки. Мэриан тогда едва исполнилось двадцать лет, и ей пришлось исполнять обязанности хозяйки. Терпение ее тогда подверглось величайшему испытанию, а настроение было безнадежно испорчено.

Филиппа была очень хороша собой, вела себя очень уверенно, с большой долей тщеславия и презрения к тем, кто не соответствовал ее чрезмерно завышенным ожиданиям. В тот раз ее мишенью стала Мэриан – Филиппа демонстративно не обращала на нее внимания, как будто ненароком передразнивала плохое владение французским, постоянно задавала внешне совершенно невинные, но со сути своей оскорбительные вопросы, вставляла шпильки по поводу «очень необычного» вкуса Мэриан в выборе одежды. Она совершенно не хотела считаться с тем, что Мэриан потеряла мать еще в детстве и, соответственно, была лишена женского общества в юности – учиться одеваться со вкусом ей было просто не у кого. Тогда положение хозяйки дома не позволило Мэриан высказать ей прямо в лицо, что она думает о таком поведении. Однако больше встречаться с Филиппой ей не хотелось. Тем паче, она не могла поручиться, что в будущем сможет сохранять выдержку, общаясь с этой девицей.

А сейчас Филиппа, одетая в платье с таким роскошным шитьем, что оно вполне могло затмить собою облачение архиепископа Йоркского Жоффруа, явно положила глаз на Гисборна. Она больше всех улыбается, громче всех смеется, больше всех стреляет глазками. Мэриан совсем не уверена, что ей хочется встречаться с Филиппой в присутствии Гая. Филиппа, конечно, же будет блистать остроумием – иначе говоря, будет глумиться над Мэриан. Однако отступить сейчас немыслимо – Мэриан будет стыдно перед самой собой. Во всяком случае, кажется, Гаю больше нравятся две другие его собеседницы – небольшое, но все же утешение.

Мэриан делает последние несколько шагов в их сторону, коленки у нее при этом слегка подгибаются, но потом ее невольно охватывает радостное возбуждение: подобно куску железа, притянутому магнитом, внимание Гая сразу переключается на нее, как только он замечает ее появление. Впрочем, ее радость тут же слегка тускнеет – она видит, как меняется выражение его лица. Только что оно было игривым, сейчас оно выражает тревогу. Он приветствует ее на английском, и она испытывает облегчение, – он явно делает это ради нее, поскольку Филиппа прекрасно говорит по-французски, да и две другие барышни ей, кажется, не уступают.

– Леди Мэриан… Мне в голову не приходило, что я вас здесь встречу…

 _И видимо поэтому ты и решился здесь появиться –_ думает она, но ей все же невольно льстит то, как он не может оторвать от нее глаз.

– Мой брат ничего не говорил…

Ей не нужно выдавливать из себя усмешку – она появляется сама собой.

– Ты же знаешь своего братца, Гай, он ведь слова в простоте не скажет.

С опозданием, Мэриан осознает, что ее обращение к собеседнику выдает их близкое знакомство, но Гисборн, кажется, не возражает. А вот леди Филиппа явно не в восторге – на миг в ее взгляде блеснула такая злоба, что только держись.

– Милорд, у вас есть брат? – зачем-то переспрашивает одна из девушек помладше. Впрочем, ее невинный вопрос задан очень вовремя, помогая уйти от катастрофы.

– Да, но мой брат… – Гисборн оглядывается по сторонам: может быть Арчер тоже где-то здесь.

– Занят другими делами, милорд. – Подсказывает Мэриан, коварно улыбаясь Гаю. Он отвечает ей характерной кривой ухмылкой и слегка усмехается.

– Конечно… Между прочим, я очень дурно поступаю, леди Мэриан, забыв о своих обязанностях. Позвольте представить, это леди Джоанна де Клер – он отвешивает легкий поклон в сторону старшей из красавиц. – Леди Розамунда Криспин – новый поклон относится к самой младшей. – А это леди…

– Мэриан! Мы же так давно знакомы! – тянет Филиппа, нарочито обращаясь к ней накоротке – также как сама Мэриан только что называла Гая на «ты» и без титула.

Если Гай и удивлен, он не подает вида:

– Понятно. Леди, позвольте представить вам вдовствующую графиню Хантингтон. Я имел честь знать ее мужа – он был героем обороны Ноттингема, и мне выпало счастье сражаться рядом с ним во время осады.

– И ты едва не умер там рядом с ним. – Мрачно бормочет Мэр. Конечно, она не станет сейчас рассказывать о том, что год назад под фразой «имел честь знать ее мужа» следовало разуметь скорее «вынужден был терпеть такое проклятье, как вонючий паразит Шервудского леса», или что-то в этом духе.

Гай, похоже, читает ее мысли: сильно смутившись, он смотрит в пол, в то время как Джоанна и Розамунда таращатся на него восхищенными круглыми глазами – он и раньше внушал им благоговейный восторг, а теперь и говорить нечего! Филиппа тем временем уже явно сделала выводы о том, какие отношения связывают Мэриан и Гисборна, однако злобная ненависть, отразившаяся у нее на лице, моментально сменяется приторно-сладкой улыбкой.

– Мои соболезнования, милочка. Как должно быть тяжело, когда твой супруг недавно отошел в мир иной! Я даже представить себе не могу… А ты все та же деревенская девушка, как я погляжу, румяные щечки …

Филиппа намеренно осматривает ее с ног до головы, пытаясь отыскать, к чему бы придраться, но никак не может придумать, какую бы гадость еще сказать. Мэриан рада вдвойне, что потратила время и деньги на новое платье.

– Так ты здесь совсем одна? И зачем же, скажи на милость? Уж конечно, все эти сложные материи, которые здесь обсуждают, должны тебя утомлять…

Последние слова вылетают изо рта Филиппы с такой скоростью, чтобы не дать Мэриан время для ответа. Две другие дамы переглядываются с несколько изумленным видом.

– Скажи, где же ты сейчас живешь? В старом отцовском маноре? Должно быть страшно тяжело съезжать из замка, не зная, доведется ли еще когда пожить в таких условиях!

Филиппа совершенно очевидно прилагает все усилия, чтобы заставить Мэр покинуть их общество. Если бы графиня Хантингтон могла реагировать так, как ей действительно хочется, она бы не задумываясь заехала бы этой наглой стерве прямо по физиономии, но обстановка не располагает. Можно было бы, конечно, ответить словами, но не хочется устраивать сцену на глазах у собравшихся. Мэриан уже готова сказать, что жизнь в родительском доме нравится ей гораздо больше любого замка, после чего повернуться и уйти – оставить этих четверых наслаждаться собственным обществом. Но как только Филиппа умолкает, встревает Гай, все это время смотревший на Филиппу с непонятным выражением лица – сначала с чем-то похожим на любопытство, но потом на нем все явственнее стало проступать нетерпение. Мэриан не успевает даже вставить слово.

– Полагаю, здесь какое-то недоразумение, леди Филиппа. – Мягко начинает он с характерной вежливой усмешкой (Мэриан знает, насколько это опасный признак). – Невозможно представить, что вы говорите о той леди Мэриан, которая сейчас перед нами. Я имею честь знать ее светлость на протяжении последних двух или трех лет. Она гораздо лучше разбирается в политике, чем многие присутствующие здесь лорды, не говоря уже о ее умении управлять своими владениями, о ее бескорыстной помощи нуждающимся, о ее таланте исцелять больных, о чем я знаю не понаслышке.

Филиппе сначала решает, что Гай собирается присоединиться к ней, чтобы вместе поглумиться над Мэриан. Но потом – когда уже стало поздно – она осознает: на самом деле он вместе с Мэриан надсмехается над ней самой. Подобно рыбе, леди Филиппа разевает свой пухлый ротик, так и не найдя, что сказать в ответ.

Мэриан пользуется возможностью и обращается к ней с самой сладкой улыбкой на устах:

– Ужасно мило снова встретиться, Филиппа, но боюсь, я немного проголодалась. Леди Джоанна, леди Розамунда, было очень приятно познакомиться, надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся снова. Пройдемте, милорд?

Она всей душой надеется, что Гай ей подыграет, и тот не разочаровывает ее.

– Всегда к вашим услугам, миледи. – Отвечает он с характерной волчьей усмешкой, предлагая ей свою руку.

Об руку с ним Мэриан удаляется в пиршественный зал: ее голова высоко поднята под ненавидящим взглядом Филиппы. На них бросают завистливые взгляды добрая дюжина других молодых девиц, и Мэриан чувствует себя искательницей приключений, сумевшей завоевать особо ценный трофей.

***

Большая часть пира проходит как в тумане. Краешком глаза Мэриан слишком внимательно следит за своим спутником, чтобы прислушиваться к многочисленным тостам, а выпитое (и с большим удовольствием) вино из Хиоса никак не помогает сосредоточиться. Ее немного удивляет, что Гисборн почти совсем не пьет, но она не задает вопросов. Когда пир начинает близиться к завершению и гости уже предвкушают следующие за ним развлечения, она спрашивает Гая о том, что он думает об этом празднестве. Пару часов назад, когда она задавала тот же вопрос Джерри Невиллю, эта тема казалась ей совершенно лишенной интереса, но теперь это совсем не так! Однако ее очень сильно удивляет ответ.

– Лучше, чем я ожидал… Почти как во Франции. Вызывает воспоминания, если честно.

На лице у Гая отсутствующее, мечтательное выражение, которым Мэриан совершенно потрясена.

Сказанное, конечно, объясняет, почему он был настолько уверен в себе, настолько чувствовал себя в своей среде, когда она только заметила его на пиру. Однако она не ожидала ничего подобного, учитывая все, что раньше знала о нем.

– Так ты бывал во Франции?

– Я прожил там семь лет.

– О! – Она надеется, что все же не выглядит полной дурочкой, но Гай продолжает, прежде чем она успевает окончательно смутиться.

– Я родился здесь, неподалеку от Ноттингема, но мои родители родом были из Франции.

Ей приходит в голову, что может быть сейчас как раз настал подходящий момент признаться, что она знает о нем гораздо больше, чем он думает, – благодаря Арчеру, но потом все же решает промолчать. Для серьезного разговора обстановка… слишком праздничная.

– Мы с сестрой потеряли родителей, когда мне было шестнадцать, и уехали во Францию. В Англию мы вернулись, только когда мне исполнилось двадцать три года. – Мэр кажется, что Гай тоже не колеблется – стоит ли продолжать дальше. Видимо, он все же делает выбор в пользу более легких тем для беседы. Его следующая фраза построена уже в безличном ключе:

– Во Франции пиры обычно тоже собирали большое число приглашенных, с обильной едой и вином, с множеством менестрелей. Но… – продолжает он с усмешкой – их не слишком внимательно слушали, поскольку после первой же баллады все начинали предаваться более… скажем так, приватным развлечениям.

Мэриан не может сдержать смех.

– Ну, ты же знаешь, как здесь обычно проходят пиры… – начинает она.

– На самом деле я не знаю. – возражает Гай. – Я ведь практически не бывал на настоящих празднествах в Англии.

Последние слова вполне соответствуют тому, как Гай вел себя в прошлом, но сейчас его поведение предстает перед Мэриан совсем в другом свете.

– Тогда я буду рада тебя просветить – Отвечает она с улыбкой. – Наши пиры может быть и могут соперничать с Францией по части обилия еды и особенно крепких напитков, но гостей, как правило, меньше, так что к тому времени, когда начинают играть музыканты, мужчины уже все перепились и на следующий день они все маются с похмелья, а женщины предоставлены самим себе и развлекаются сплетнями.

Усмешка Гая еще шире, чем ее собственная, но потом его внимание на мгновение что-то отвлекает. Посмотрев в ту же сторону, Мэриан видит, как леди Филиппа, в платье всех цветов радуги, машет ему рукой – но в ответ следует лишь легкий поклон и улыбка. Его улыбка настолько же невероятно обаятельная, насколько она насквозь фальшивая. Мэриан знает это, однако ее соперница, по всей видимости, не понимает намеков.

– Ну, это объясняет, каким образом наша подруга так поднаторела в искусстве сплетни. – Бормочет Гай, глядя на Филиппу, но обращаясь при этом к Мэриан. Потом он поворачивается к ней и продолжает еще более мягким тоном:

– Надеюсь, ее глупые словечки не расстроили вас.

– Вовсе нет. – Честно отвечает Мэриан. Если вспомнить адресованную Филиппе замечательную отповедь Гая, этот эпизод оказался даже очень забавным. – И между прочим, спасибо тебе за галантное вмешательство. Извини, что я не дала тебе договорить…

Он качает головой:

– Я только воздал тебе должное… Кроме того, она не в моем вкусе.

Будь в этот момент Мэриан совершенно трезвой, она бы прикусила язычок, но поскольку голова у нее слегка кружится от выпитого вина, то ее тянет продолжить и она не может удержаться, чтобы слегка не поддразнить собеседника:

– А какие девушки в твоем вкусе?

Только теперь, выпалив эти слова, она все же соображает, что, пожалуй, лучше было бы промолчать. Особенно потому, что Гай, кажется, потрясен ее вопросом.

Несколько мгновений он подбирает слова, а потом отводит взгляд:

– Мне не хотелось бы говорить об этом.

– Извини. – На самом деле Мэриан ужасно стыдно.

Он начинает протестовать, их объяснения, слава богу, прерывает появление нескольких шутов, и очень скоро они оба дружно хихикают, глядя на кривлянье скоморохов в ярких одеждах. Потом они также дружно закатывают глаза, слушая надрывные рулады менестрелей. Под конец Мэриан с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться на весь зал, когда на сцене появляется прославленный анжуйский трубадур, причем Гай обеспечивает ей синхронный перевод его мелодичных стенаний. Точнее, он потрясающе едко пересказывает ей цветастые строки баллады. Словами не передать, насколько Мэриан сейчас приятно находиться в его обществе. Тем более, когда он так упорно избегал ее все последнее время, не говоря о том, что и в прошлом дела обстояли ничуть не лучше. Ведь раньше всегда, когда судьба сводила их вместе, им приходилось быть в разных лагерях: Гай подвизался на службе у Вейзи, а она прикрывала вылазки Робина. Только сейчас они наконец смогли немного узнать друг друга без всяких заговоров, в которых им приходилось участвовать, без всяких политических интриг.

***

– А можно спросить, какие у вас, милорд, планы на завтрашний день?

Они не спеша идут вдоль по галерее в сторону гостевых покоев. Празднество в большом зале постепенно подходит к концу, и Мэриан попросила Гая проводить ее к себе. Она с любопытством предвкушает завтрашний турнир и намеревается встать достаточно рано, чтобы занять хорошее место на трибуне… Сейчас она уже размышляет о том, как бы невзначай попросить Гая сопровождать ее. Его ответ застает ее совершенно врасплох.

– Боюсь, я буду занят.

Он произносит эти слова странным, совершенно безжизненным голосом, и опять отводит взгляд. С каких это пор _Гай_ стал уходить от ответа? Он что, научился у Арчера?

– Ах… и какой же леди так повезло? – Она, конечно же, шутит, ну то есть вроде как шутит. Но отвечая ей, Гай резко мрачнеет, и она невольно пугается.

– Уверяю вас, это чисто деловая встреча.

Что бы ни означала «деловая встреча», все это ей решительно не нравится.

–Пожалуйста, расскажи! – настаивает она, прикусив губу.

–Уже поздно, сейчас не время говорить об этом.

На этот раз его ответ звучит довольно резко, но Мэриан не так просто смутить, тем более что в прошлом им приходилось вступать в гораздо более острую конфронтацию, а сейчас она явственно предчувствует надвигающуюся беду.

– Сейчас как раз самое время, Гай, пожалуйста, скажи мне! –упрашивает она. Головокружение от выпитого вина моментально пропало, уступив место грызущему страху.

–Мне бы не хотелось обременять вас всем этим. – Теперь в его голосе не слышно раздражения, только усталость, и почему-то от этого нехорошее предчувствие только усиливается.

Мэриан пытается побороть неприятное чувство, она делает шаг навстречу, не давая Гаю уйти, старается смотреть ему прямо в глаза, хотя он изо всех сил пытается отвести взгляд.

– Послушай, хочешь ты или нет, но это бремя ты на меня уже взвалил. Я не смогу заснуть, пока ты мне все не расскажешь. – Пусть Гай думает, что хочет, но Мэриан говорит чистую правду!

Он отворачивается в сторону, и она боится, что вот сейчас он уйдет, так ничего и не объяснив. Однако он все же отвечает ей.

– Завтра я намереваюсь поговорить с Верховным судьей.

Тот же ровный, безразличный ко всему голос, что и раньше. Слишком часто в прошлом она слышала эти интонации. Он говорил с ней так, когда врал ей, что у него к ней не осталось никаких чувств. Когда он узнал, что она была Ночным дозорным, и он пытался оттолкнуть ее. Когда настаивал на своей преданности Вейзи. Мэриан отдала бы все на свете, чтобы больше никогда не слышать этого тона.

– О чем? – продолжает допытываться она.

Гай вздыхает и снова поворачивается к ней лицом. Что бы это ни было, он принял решение рассказать ей. Точнее, он перестал сопротивляться.

– О моем участии в заговорах Вейзи против короля Ричарда.

Внезапно она чувствует слабость в коленях – настолько сильную, что ноги просто подкашиваются и она вынуждена прислониться к стене галереи. Если Гай и заметил ее состояние, то он все равно никак не пытается помочь.

– Что… Но почему?! – К Мэриан наконец возвращается дар речи.

– Это неизбежно всплывет. Я не хочу ждать, когда это случится. – Гай произносит это так, как будто много раз уже прокручивал эти мысли в своей голове. – Я был в числе черных рыцарей. Все другие заговорщики на сегодняшний день или признались, или мертвы. Принимая во внимание мои отношения с Вейзи, мое участие в организации совершенно очевидно. Будет лучше, если я сам признаюсь, чем меня разоблачат. Мэриан, пожалуйста, не берите это в голову.

Последняя просьба явно остается неуслышанной.

На взгляд стороннего наблюдателя, если бы таковой здесь сейчас оказался, они, вероятно, выглядят как любовники, нежно воркующие в укромном уголке. На самом деле все совершенно наоборот. Едва-едва Мэриан успела размечтаться о том, что они наконец пришли к какому-то пониманию, так приятно провели вечер вместе! И вдруг оказывается, что он-то рассматривал этот вечер как небольшую передышку перед казнью!

– Тебе так хочется умереть? – Восклицает она.

– Это всего лишь вопрос времени. – Убийственно спокойно отвечает Гай, и его тон приводит ее в совершеннейшее неистовство. Он как будто объясняет простейшие вещи упрямому ребенку. Потом его интонации становятся более задумчивыми:

– Я не боюсь смерти, но как выясняется, я довольно привередлив в том, что касается сопутствующих обстоятельств. Признав вину, я получу некоторую возможность повлиять на них. Я бы не хотел быть повешенным – это недостойная смерть. Мне бы также не хотелось умирать, созерцая, как мои внутренности палач выворачивает наружу. А это неизбежно произойдет, если меня приговорят к четвертованию и колесованию – так казнят изменников. Однако если я признаюсь и сдамся на милость правосудия, возможно, они согласятся отрубить мне голову мечом, ну или хотя бы топором, – как подобает осужденным благородного происхождения.

Он произносит все это так буднично, как будто обсуждает покрой одежды. К этому времени Мэриан уже настолько расстроена, что ей просто хочется дать ему как следует по шее. Причем несколько раз – пока к нему не вернется рассудок!

– И за этим ты сюда и явился? Просить о собственной казни?! – Она едва удерживается, чтобы не сорваться на крик.

– Ну, еще ради турнира. – Гай явно не собирается быть на нем зрителем.

А Мэриан-то казалось, что хуже уже быть не может!

– Турнир. – Она смотрит на него так, как будто бы он только что объявил о намерении допрыгнуть до луны. Он смеется:

– Я не так безнадежен, как вы думаете.

Глядя на моментально изменившееся выражение его лица, Мэриан испытывает сильнейшее раздражение и удивление одновременно. На ее памяти, все то время, когда он служил Вейзи, Гай никогда не смеялся, ни разу, по крайней мере в ее присутствии. Сейчас он выглядит намного моложе – и совершенно, абсолютно неотразим. Она едва не выпаливает «да, я знаю», прежде чем до нее доходит, что под последними словами он имел в виду свое умение сражаться на турнире.

– Может это и так, но ты едва на тот свет не отправился в этом году!

– Это было почти полгода назад.

– Четыре с половиной месяца назад. Ты едва не умер! И вообще, я бы предпочла, чтобы ты сопровождал меня в качестве зрителя на трибуну…

К черту тонкие намеки, сейчас она уже готова умолять, если это подействует на упрямца. Если Гай согласится, он не сможет участвовать в поединках и – если повезет! – он может просто не успеть получить аудиенцию у Верховного судьи.

Вместо ответа он просто вздыхает, молчит и потом, в конце концов, выдавливает из себя:

– Не могу обещать, но я постараюсь…

Ее охватывает отчаяние. Гай из Гисборна может быть не безнадежен на турнирах и во многих других вещах, но лгать он не умеет, никогда не умел!

Сейчас их отделяет от двери в ее покои всего каких-то двадцать футов. Мэриан чувствует себя, как будто это ее ведут на эшафот. Как осужденная преступница, она лихорадочно пытается найти доводы, которые могли бы поколебать решимость Гая. Внезапно на нее нисходит вдохновение:

– Послушай, это бессмысленно! – Она подходит совсем близко к нему – их отделяют какие-то дюймы, и быстрым шепотом – их разговор требует осторожности – объясняет:

– Если ты не признаешься в участии в покушении на короля, то об этом, скорее всего, так никто и не узнает. Конечно, ты состоял при Вейзи, но Ричард тебе это уже простил, когда в апреле за тебя поручился Арчер. Но и Ричарду, и Уолтеру неизвестно о том, что ты должен был убить короля. Ричард видел тебя в Акре, но он не знает, что это был именно ты, Гай из Гисборна. Если ты с ним больше никогда не встретишься лицом к лицу…

Он резко обрывает ее:

– Мэриан, если я не сознаюсь, я не смогу уважать себя.

Он говорит очень мягко и выглядит убийственно серьезным.

– А если ты сознаешься, – слабо возражает Мэриан, – мне будет очень…

 _Больно. Я буду несчастной. Сердце мое будет разбито_.

– Очень обидно.

Он все равно качает головой:

– Боюсь, что это мы давно уже проходили.

Мэриан хочет спросить, что он имеет в виду, но Гай опережает ее с ответом.

– Как бы я ни злоумышлял против Ричарда, какие бы ни строил планы против него, все это мелочи по сравнению с тем преступлением, которое я совершил по отношению к вам. Пусть Ричард был единственным свидетелем этого преступления, это нисколько не умаляет мою вину, как не умаляет ее то, что вы – слава Богу! – остались живы.

Он замолкает на миг, и она проклинает себя за то, что в смятении ей не приходит в голову никаких доводов, которые могли бы его разубедить.

– Я сверх меры счастлив тем, что вы теперь совсем поправились, что я вижу вас в хорошем расположении духа. Этого счастья я не заслужил, я не смею просить большего. Но я должен заплатить за содеянное. Сегодняшний вечер для меня подобен отсрочке приговора – эти мгновения драгоценны для меня, но настанет завтрашний день, и он ничего не изменит: я по-прежнему останусь тем человеком, который едва не убил вас. Ничто не может этого изменить. Что бы я ни сделал, любых моих поступков будет недостаточно, чтобы искупить эту вину перед вами. Я знаю: вы меня никогда не простите.

Так вот в чем все дело… Ну, если все зависит только от нее…

\- Гай, я тебя прощаю. – Она берет его руки в свои. Если быть честной, она простила его много месяцев назад. – Если… если ты ищешь прощения, если зная, что я тебя простила, ты можешь передумать, то знай: я прошу тебя не…

Ей приходит в голову, что поцелуй может стать лишним аргументом в этом их споре, но к сожалению, он скорее всего не поверит в искренность ее чувств, решит, что такой тактикой она просто пытается добиться своего.

В полутьме глаза Гая ярко сияют, он нежно целует ее руку и задерживает ее в своей ладони. От его прикосновения густая краска заливает щеки Мэриан – ей остается лишь надеяться, что в плохо освещенной галерее это не слишком заметно.

– Мне нечего бояться. – Настаивает он. – Ни один круг ада не сравниться с той жизнью, какую я вел до того, как вы вернулись. Жить с сознанием того, что я сотворил, во что я превратился, – невозможно. В каком-то смысле, я умер в тот день, когда нанес этот проклятый удар в Акре. Даже если вы простили меня, я знаю: для вас я больше не существую.

Мэриан страшно хочется его обнять. С трудом подавляя это желание, она обоими руками сжимает его длинные пальцы. Его рука холодна, но она чувствует, как по ее телу от этого прикосновения пробегает огненная волна.

– Да нет же, Гай, все совсем не так! Для меня ты существуешь, ты жив… Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, останься, останься живым!

Она пытается выдавить улыбку, но улыбка выходит кривой и жалкой.

Вместо ответа, он снова целует ее руку.

И вот его уже нет рядом с ней, он ушел… И хотя она знает, что умолять его сейчас бесполезно, ей приходится напрячь всю свою волю, чтобы не броситься опрометью за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Мэриан и Гай здесь не танцуют, что, конечно, является вопиющим нарушением всех правил любовного романа. Однако тому есть причина. Изучив средневековые танцы, автор был сильно разочарован: оказывается, вплоть до позднего средневековья парных танцев не существовало – танцующие просто ходили по кругу, держась за руки и напевая хором… Согласитесь, как-то не слишком романтично! Поэтому вместо танцев Мэриан и Гай развлекаются, наблюдая за представлением.  
> О рыцарских турнирах будет подробнее рассказано в следующих главах, здесь же важно отметить, что в 1155 Генрих II действительно запретил турниры, причем этот запрет относился только к английским владениям Плантагенетов, в то время как на континенте они по-прежнему проводились. Запрет был отменен Ричардом Львиное Сердце в 1192 г.


	8. Глава 8

**Замок в Йорке, праздник Успения Пресвятой Девы (день второй), 16 августа**

На заре Мэриан нетерпеливо стучится в дверь покоев Арчера. Веки у нее покраснели от недосыпа, тело бьет нервная дрожь, предметы расплываются перед глазами. Всю ночь, каждый раз, как только к ней начинал приходить сон, ей представлялись последние минуты Гая на эшафоте или на виселице. Она вздрагивала, вскакивала с постели, ее охватывала паника. С трудом заставляя себя забыть привидевшееся, Мэриан ложилась, после чего все повторялось снова и снова.

Еще перед тем как лечь в постель, она приняла решение утром добиваться встречи с Хьюбертом Уолтером. Опасаясь, что ее заступничество не сможет перевесить показания самого Гая, Мэриан решила привлечь на свою сторону двух возможных союзников из числа тех лордов, кто присутствовал на совете, – своего деверя и нового шерифа Ноттингема. Переговорить с Брюером в столь неприлично ранний час не представлялось возможным – с этим пришлось немного повременить, но Арчер – другое дело. Учитывая неотложность вопроса, с ним можно отринуть все светские условности.

Взъерошенный и слегка ошарашенный, Арчер открывает дверь. Вопреки ее опасениям, он совсем не злится, завидев невестку. Напротив, кажется, он глядит на Мэриан с облегчением, что представляется довольно странным… Пока ей не приходит в голову: он, вероятно, ожидал появления Бардульфа в сопровождении нескольких стражников.

– Мэриан?.. Заходи. Извини за бардак. – Бормочет он, делая широкий жест рукой в сторону кровати, которая выглядит так, как будто на ней только что разыгралось сражение. – Мы несколько… хм… увлеклись вчера.

Мэриан недовольно морщится – ей не хочется знать, тем более во всех подробностях, что именно произошло между ее родственничком и Гвинет. Арчер, однако, ничего не замечает– несмотря на столь ранний час, он в прекрасном настроении:

– Ты и мой братишка теперь у всех на устах. Я заглянул в зал в конце празднества, когда вы уже ушли, и все кругом только и говорили… – Он подмигивает. – Ну, так скажи мне, когда можно являться с поздравлениями?

Она досадливо отмахивается от его фривольных намеков.

– Заткнись и выслушай меня!

Такой реакции он явно не ожидал, но подчиняется, не протестуя.

– Одевайся. Ты мне нужен. Мы идем к судье Уолтеру. Ты должен непременно оказаться самым первым человеком, кого он примет сегодня. Объяснишь ему то же самое, что ты уже говорил королю Ричарду и шерифу Брюеру, – какую роль Гай сыграл во время осады Ноттингема… Если получится, ты также расскажешь о семье Гая, о том, как они потеряли свои владения. Я сама встречусь с ним позднее, и я попрошу Брюера переговорить с Уолтером и рассказать то же самое. Чем больше нас будет, тем лучше.

Сидя на кровати, Арчер энергично трясет головой, как будто пытаясь избавиться от застрявшей в волосах паутины. Он явно пытается собраться с мыслями:

– Погоди… Что за дела? К чему такая спешка? Ведь Гай – я знаю – собирался встречаться с Уолтером. Почему он сам не может об этом рассказать?

– Потому что он намеревается дать показания против себя – вот почему! – Рявкает Мэриан, хотя, если подумать, в этот раз Арчер, скорее всего, совершенно ни в чем не виноват. – Он сам мне это сказал вчера вечером…

Внезапно до нее доходит:

– Значит, ты _знал_ , что он собирается поговорить с Уолтером?!

Арчер, возможно, не настолько невиновен, как она только что решила, но даже с поправкой на все их братские секреты, она сомневается, что ее деверь действительно готов помочь Гаю поскорее отправиться на тот свет.

– Гай сказал мне, что будет просит об аудиенции, но я думал, он собирается предложить свою кандидатуру на должность одного из рыцарей-констеблей в Ноттингемшире, после того как на совете Уолтер объявил о создании таких должностей.

Мэриан хмурится: получается, что в какой-то момент в промежутке времени после окончания совета и до начала пиршества эти два мерзавца имели возможность сговориться, как и дальше морочить ей голову?.. – И тут ее осеняет. – Нет! Гай вместе с Арчером был на заседании совета – просто они сидели где-то позади, за ее спиной. Ладно, теперь это уже не важно.

– Да в чем бы он ни признался, что он такого страшного может сказать? – рассуждает вслух Арчер, но ее это совершенно не успокаивает. Ее деверь явно не понимает серьезности положения.

– Может. Просто поверь мне.

Братец Гая на глазах проникается ее похоронным настроением:

– Что, речь может идти об _измене_?

О том, что _он пытался убить короля_ , – сквозь зубы цедит она, и Арчеру остается только присвистнуть.

Мэриан смотрит на него в упор.

– Ты что, хочешь, чтобы твой последний оставшийся брат погиб? С клеймом изменника, ко всему прочему?

– Нет, но факт остается фактом: мой последний оставшийся брат – идиот с навязчивой идеей покончить с собой.

С последним утверждением Мэриан не собирается спорить, как, впрочем, не намерена она и признаться деверю в том, что именно из-за нее Гай так упрямо пытается заслужить себе смертный приговор.

– Я, конечно, не маньяк-самоубийца, и меня почему-то беспокоит перспектива возобновить знакомство с неким Гарольдом Бардульфом… – продолжает размышлять Арчер.

– Что-то тебя вчера не смущала перспектива возобновить знакомство с его женой. – Мэриан не может удержаться от сарказма.

– Но он же, слава богу, ничего не знает об этом! Если он меня сейчас увидит, то кто его разберет – может он и догадается сложить два плюс два – вчерашнюю болезнь жены и мое…

Мэриан не дает Арчеру закончить:

– Я не прошу тебя поговорить с Бардульфом! Я прошу тебя поговорить с Хьюбертом Уолтером. Бардульфу совершенно незачем об этом знать.

– Но он, скорее всего, узнает. – Ворчит Арчер. – Насколько я слышал, Уолтер и Бардульф вместе принимают просителей. Уолтер старается, чтобы с ними не было Жоффруа. По крайней мере так было вчера.

Ну конечно! – Пожимает плечами Мэриан. – Уолтер – мудрый государственный деятель, но даже он не может удержаться от соблазна вытеснить на задний план своего соперника-архиепископа Йоркского.

– А разве Бардульф тебя не видел на апрельском заседании совета? – Напоминает она. – Тогда нанесенное тобой оскорбление, должно быть, было еще свежо в его памяти…

– В этом все и дело: его там не было. Двумя неделями раньше его обвинили в измене. Даже когда Ричард вернулся в Англию, поставил его шерифом в другом графстве и все обвинения против него были сняты, Бардульф долго еще не мог смириться с потерей этой должности. Все время, пока шли заседания совета, он, сказавшись больным, отсиживался у себя в маноре.

Похоже, в семействе Бардульфа притворяться больными стало уже традицией.

– Ясно. В любом случае, если все твои прегрешения перед Бардульфом состоят лишь в том, что ты переспал с его женой, он не станет поднимать этот вопрос в присутствии Уолтера. Веди себя скромно, как подобает просителю, и дай понять, что сожалеешь о содеянном. Даже если на самом деле ты ничуть не жалеешь!

– Как мой братец.

– Нет, не как твой братец! В отличие от тебя, он действительно сожалеет.

Арчер испускает глубокий вздох:

– Все равно, остается вопрос о том, как я вообще попал в тюрьму в Йорке.

– Ну и как же?

– Да так… В общем, одна моя сделка пошла не по плану…

– Иначе говоря, ты попытался его надуть. – Переводит она на общедоступный язык.

– Ну, не лично Бардульфа, но в общем и целом – да.

Она закатывает глаза и начинает метаться по комнате.

– Невероятно! Дьявол тебя побери, невероятно! В любом случае, теперь ты вполне уважаемый лорд, владеешь манором, а Бардульф уже не шериф в этом графстве. Стало быть, повесить тебя он не может. Даже если он потребует, чтобы тебя повесили, шериф Жоффруа этого не сделает – хотя бы только ради того, чтобы насолить Уолтеру и его приятелю Бардульфу. Кроме того, ты можешь упомянуть о своем родстве с Робином, а Робин – Уолтер это знает – был герой обороны Ноттингема…

Арчер прерывает ее рассуждения, качая головой.

– Не сработает. – Видя ее недоумение, он поясняет. – Видишь ли, Робин и Гай явились сюда, чтобы спасти меня из заточения. Выбираясь из темницы, мы… в общем, мы навели тут шороху… За что нас троих едва не повесили. Так что ссылаться на Робина в присутствии Бардульфа – не самая удачная идея… – Его лицо мрачнеет. – Да и Гая упоминать тоже не стоит.

Мэриан останавливается посреди комнаты, закусив губу: все эти подробности для нее совершеннейшая новость. Она уже готова предложить свои услуги, чтобы под каким-то предлогом выманить Бардульфа из зала для аудиенций, если, конечно, он там будет… Но тут ей в голову приходит новая мысль:

– Ладно, тогда пришла пора употребить все твои порочные наклонности в интересах правого дела. – Ее ядовитая ремарка вызывает заинтересованный взгляд Арчера.

– Коим образом?

– Попросишь свою пассию чем-нибудь занять муженька сегодня утром, пока мы с тобой… Ну и Брюер вместе с нами, хотелось бы надеяться… В общем, пока мы все трое не переговорим по очереди с Уолтером.

Арчер хмурит брови:

– Я не могу послать Гвен записку – это слишком рискованно… впрочем, я могу поговорить с ее служанкой. Ладно, я так и сделаю.

Она склоняется над ним, целуя его в щеку.

– Ну я же говорила, ты просто ангел, Арчер! Давай, вставай, одевайся и пошли!

***

Мэриан никогда, даже в самые лучшие дни, особо не отличалась успехами в искусстве вышивки, но сейчас это просто _смешно_.

Она уныло ковыряет иглой, сидя в оконной нише в нескольких шагах от приемных покоев Хьюберта Уолтера, – наблюдая за тем, как полудюжина собравшихся здесь дворян переминается с ноги на ногу или с отрешенным видом слоняется из угла в угол. С утра ей пришлось потратить время на переговоры с Уильямом Брюером. Эта важная задача была успешно решена. Во всяком случае, Брюера удалось убедить выступить в защиту Гая перед Уолтером. Однако это заняло время, и когда она наконец добралась сюда, перед дверьми приемной уже собралась небольшая толпа жаждущих встречи с Верховным судьей. Чтобы чем-то занять себя и справиться с нарастающим беспокойством, Мэриан попросила служанку раздобыть пяльцы, иголку и цветных ниток. Достаточно здравая идея, в принципе. Однако ее весьма скромные навыки в сочетании с головой, занятой совершенно другими мыслями, привели к душераздирающему результату: под ее пальцами на полотне расцвели уродцы-колокольчики, больше напоминающие чертополох. А уж на стебельки этих чудо-цветочков глаза бы и вовсе не глядели…

Господи, можно подумать, у нее сейчас нет других проблем!

Ближе к полудню рядом с аляповатыми колокольчиками обрисовались десяток кривобоких маргариток и угловатая бабочка. Мэриан как раз размышляла, стоит ли дополнить этот шедевр божьей коровкой, когда наконец секретарь объявил, что настала ее очередь. Пяльцы с вышивкой остались брошенными на подоконнике – может быть, на обратном пути она сможет незаметно забрать это позорище. Если конечно, к тому времени она не будет реветь в три ручья…

Мэриан осторожно переступает через порог:

– Ваша милость…

Перед ней стоит тот самый привлекательный мужчина, которого она видела накануне. Уолтер ничуть не изменился, и она не может понять, почему когда она встречается с ним глазами, у нее все внутри сжимается от страха.

– Миледи… – Он несколько удивлен ее появлением. Конечно, секретарь сообщил ему ее имя, но совершенно очевидно, что оно ему мало что говорит. Хорошо, она поможет ему и представится с самой лучшей стороны.

– Я прошу вас, ваша милость, уделить мне совсем немного времени. Я – дочь бывшего шерифа Ноттингемского.

Уолтер бросает на нее острый взгляд:

– Не Вейзи, надеюсь?

Его опасения можно понять: отец Мэриан был смещен с должности шерифа до того, как Уолтер стал Верховным судьей. Однако ей не приходится притворяться – от звука этого имени ее по-настоящему передергивает.

– Нет, слава Богу, нет. – Хотелось бы думать, что архиепископ не сочтет ее слова богохульством. – Вейзи сменил моего отца на этом посту и дошел потом до того, что заключил отца под стражу, так что тот умер в темнице.

Черты лица Уолтера смягчаются:

– Мои соболезнования.

– Благодарю вас, ваша милость. Я также недавно потеряла мужа, графа Хантингона, погибшего во время осады Ноттингема.

– Очень сожалею.

– Но я здесь по совсем другому вопросу. – _Вопрос этот, конечно, тесно связан со всем тем, что здесь только что прозвучало_. – Я умоляю вашу милость… проявить понимание… по отношению к моему знакомому. – _Черт, надо было сказать «другу». Ну да ладно_. – Я говорю о заместителе шерифа Брюера, о товарище по оружию моего супруга в дни ноттингемской осады, о лорде Гисборне…

Видно, что Уолтер понимает, о ком идет речь, но по его лицу Мэриан не может догадаться, что именно Верховный судья думает о Гае.

– Да, конечно. Красавец, желающий собственной смерти.

Лучше не скажешь, – думает Мэриан. Ее, однако, нервирует суровый тон архиепископа, и она решает промолчать.

– Миледи, сегодня вы – третий человек, кто пришел ко мне заступиться за лорда Гисборна. Не считая, конечно, его самого – хотя он-то, напротив, очень красноречиво и в подробностях объяснял, почему его следует предать казни.

У нее опускаются руки. Именно так Гай и собирался поступить.

– Должен сказать, что на мое решение больше всего повлияли его собственные показания, а не ваши, или лорда Локсли и шерифа Брюера…

Становится трудно дышать, возможно, она издает какой-то звук – она не уверена, потому что внезапно пол уходит из-под ног.

–… мое решение в его пользу. – Заканчивает фразу Уолтер и Мэриан наконец удается перевести дыхание.

– Он рассказал о своем участии в происках шерифа Вейзи, а также о цели их совместной поездки в Святую землю в прошлом году. Признаюсь, если бы я узнал об этом в начале этого года, когда я только стал Верховным судьей, я бы высказался за вынесение ему смертного приговора. Но полагаю, сегодня лорд Гисборн – уже совсем другой человек. Как служитель церкви, я всегда на стороне раскаявшегося грешника. Как государственный муж, каковым я смею себя считать, я верю в то, что достойный противник, отрекшийся от своих злодеяний и перешедший на нашу сторону, заслуживает большего доверия, нежели многие переменчивые союзники, которыми мы сплошь и рядом окружены.

Уолтер рассуждает вслух, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, чем к Мэриан, но сейчас она душой и сердцем поддерживает каждое сказанное слово.

– Я считаю, что судить людей следует по их поступкам в настоящем времени и по их нынешнему образу мыслей, а не по их прошлым прегрешениям, которые мы все совершаем в жизни. Иначе в наше смутное время нам не на кого было опереться.

– В самом деле, ваша милость! – Успевает вставить Мэриан. – _Именно так повел себя с Гаем Робин._

– Поскольку его величество занят войной во Франции, я не вижу никаких неотложных причин доводить до его сведения в ближайшем будущем… или когда-либо вообще… все подробности происшествия в Акре и называть имя человека, пытавшегося напасть на короля. При условии, конечно, что лорд Гисборн намерен более не сходить с правильного пути.

 _Пусть только попробует! –_ Думает Мэриан. – _Я сама – черт подери! – запру его в четырех стенах, прежде чем он натворит новых бед. –_ Вслух она этого не произносит.

– Должен признаться… – В голосе Уолтера неожиданно появляется смешинка. – Выяснилось, что у нас с лордом Гисборном есть кое-что общее…

 _Помимо потрясающей внешности, хотите сказать? –_ Слава богу, при этой мысли ей удается сдержать улыбку.

– Он рассказал мне… восхитительную историю о том, как лично столкнулся с графом Мортаном в этом году, когда граф решил присвоить корону своего брата. Я, к сожалению, был лишен подобной возможности, да и мой сан не позволяет мне, но мы с братом в то же самое время осаждали пару замков, захваченных графом. И все же, если подобное случилось бы вновь, я был бы рад воспользоваться услугами лорда Гисборна.

Мэриан надеется, что такой возможности больше никогда не представится, но ей все равно приятно слышать эти слова.

Уолтер вопросительно смотрит на нее:

– Надеюсь, мы можем считать это дело закрытым в соответствии с вашими пожеланиями, миледи?

– Да, ваша милость. – Теперь наконец она может наконец улыбнуться, не сдерживая своих чувств.

– Есть еще какие-то вопросы, которые вы бы хотели обсудить?

 _Не могли бы вы заодно внушить моему деверю, что предаваться прелюбодеянию – смертный грех? –_ Мэриан закусывает губу, подавляя в себе желание выпалить первое, что приходит в голову.

– Нет, ваша милость. Я не смею злоупотреблять вашим терпением и задерживать вас.

– Уверяю вас, вы ничем не злоупотребили. – Отвечает он с легкой улыбкой. – Благослови вас Бог. Желаю вам всего наилучшего, миледи, успехов во всех ваших начинаниях.

Она приседает в поклоне и покидает зал, так и не решив, привиделось ей или на самом деле Верховный судья только что подмигнул ей.


	9. Глава 9

**Окрестности города Йорка, 16 августа**

В глубине души она немного надеется, что Гай, сохранив на плечах свою голову – пусть даже вопреки своему желанию, - все же будет сопровождать ее на турнир в качестве зрителя, а не участника. Поэтому прежде чем идти разыскивать Арчера, чтобы тот отвел ее на трибуну, она спрашивает служанку, как ей найти покои лорда Гисборна. Когда на ее стук дверь отворяется, ее охватывает радостное возбуждение, которое, впрочем, тут же сменяется разочарованием: на пороге стоит ее деверь.

\- Давненько не виделись! – радостно ухмыляется родственничек. – Как прошла аудиенция?

\- Очень хорошо, с учетом всех обстоятельств. Уолтер мудрый человек и хорошо разбирается в людях. Он не пошел у Гая на поводу и решил помиловать его, даровав жизнь и свободу. А у тебя как?

\- Да почти также. Так что? Мы теперь идем смотреть турнир?

\- Насколько я понимаю, Гай собирается принять в нем участие.

\- Похоже на то. – Уклончиво отвечает Арчер, хотя другого объяснения его присутствию в покоях Гая найти невозможно – после того как они все трое побывали у Верховного судьи.

\- Ну так пойдем, посмотрим, как он там.

\- Если, конечно, он уже не выбыл из состава участников. – Некстати замечает Арчер. Эта мысль, впрочем, еще раньше приходила на ум Мэриан. Солнце перевалило за полдень, и с начала турнира прошло какое-то время.

– В любом случае, будет любопытно посмотреть на оставшиеся поединки, может быть, ты найдешь, за кого еще поболеть.

Они спускаются во двор замка и садятся в карету Арчера – точнее, в карету, которая когда-то была у Гая в Локсли: состязания проходят к северу от города.

Поскольку рыцарские турниры до недавних пор были запрещены, Мэриан никогда раньше не доводилось на них присутствовать. По сравнению с обычными провинциальными развлечениями – ярмаркой, соревнованиями лучников – этот турнир представляется ей гораздо более изысканным и в то же время более шумным, ярким, ошеломляющим зрелищем. Огромная возбужденная толпа спешит занять места на трибунах. Если бы не Арчер, Мэриан вряд ли бы удалось не потеряться и занять такие места, откуда хорошо видно ристалище.

Здесь действительно есть на что посмотреть. Рыцари скачут на великолепных боевых конях, их сверкающие доспехи покрыты яркими туниками, плащи за спинами развеваются подобно крыльям, верхушки шлемов украшены яркими плюмажами. Однако даже с того отличного места, которое ей досталось, Мэриан не может сразу разобраться в том, что происходит на поле. Видно, как рыцари, разбившись попарно, один за другим вступают друг с другом в поединок, стараясь ударом копья выбить противника из седла или хотя бы поразить его щит. Мэриан может только предположить, что по результатам этих схваток будет объявлен победитель, которого ожидает приз, выставленный на всеобщее обозрение в той части трибун, где сидят архиепископ Жоффруа, Гарольд Бардульф, леди Гвинет и другие почетные гости. Разряженная в яркое платье эта дама, судя по всему, уже излечилась от вчерашнего недуга. Даже на таком расстоянии невозможно не заметить огромный блестящий на солнце золотой кубок, помещенный на какое-то подобие пьедестала. По бокам от него стоят двое вооруженных стражников, а сзади высится фигура архиепископа.

Арчер тем временем извинился перед Мэриан и исчез – отправился поговорить с кем-то из герольдов, разузнать последние новости, выяснить, не выбыл ли его брат уже из числа участников. Мэриан пытается сосредоточиться на происходящем, но мысли ее блуждают. Точнее, она смотрит на скачущих навстречу друг другу рыцарей и пытается определить, нет ли среди них Гая, но она никак не может его опознать. Перед каждым поединком герольды объявляют имена соперников, однако на таком расстоянии их слов разобрать невозможно.

Спустя непродолжительное время возвращается Арчер, и она поворачивается к нему, пытаясь скрыть нетерпение:

\- Ну?

Арчер, который обычно лжет как дышит, на этот раз кажется в замешательстве:

\- Я не уверен… Они только что закончили второй раунд перед тем, как определится четверка претендентов. Не знаю, может быть Гай уже выбыл. Герольд не мог вспомнить.

Мэриан смотрит на деверя в упор:

\- Правду, Арчер! Его выбили из седла?

\- Честное слово, я ничего не знаю.

Однако Мэриан твердо уверена в одном: Арчер и честное слово в большинстве случаев просто несовместимы.

\- Его ранили, да?

Остается надеяться, что этого мерзавца не убили на турнире сразу после того, как он получил помилование Верховного судьи.

\- Нет. Точно знаю, что его не убили. – Сейчас голос ее деверя звучит гораздо более убедительно. – Пока что было только двое раненых рыцарей – оба ранения легкие, и Гая в их числе не было.

\- Хорошо. – Она кусает губы. Могло быть и хуже. – Так что вообще здесь происходит?

\- Ну, насколько я понял, все как у рыцарей круглого стола.

\- Это как?

\- Так сейчас стали проводить турниры на континенте. Что-то вроде турнира на выбывание. Здесь недостаточно рыцарей, чтобы устроить melee, - явилось всего шестнадцать участников.

Участников действительно немного, особенно если вспомнить, что на празднества съехалось около сотни дворян. Однако половина из них по возрасту уже не могут участвовать в турнирах, а среди молодежи достаточно таких, кто не может позволить себе приобрести боевого коня и доспехи. К тому же, подавляющее большинство не имеет опыта участия в турнирах, которые почти сорок лет были под запретом. Кто-то, видимо, боится получить увечья. Так что можно только поразиться тому, что все-таки нашлось шестнадцать желающих.

\- Поэтому их разделили на четыре группы из четырех человек. Каждый рыцарь сражается с остальными тремя в своей группе. Двое лучших выходят во второй раунд, в котором принимает участие только восемь соперников. Их делят на две группы и все повторяется снова. Потом начинается последний, третий, раунд. В него выходит четверка рыцарей – по двое лучших из каждой группы. Эта четверка снова разбивается на пары. Победители в каждой паре выходят в финал.

Значит, если она все поняла правильно, каждый из рыцарей, чьи имена только что объявили, будет сражаться еще в двух раундах в общей сложности против шестерых рыцарей, а перед этим они уже победили по крайней мере двух из трех противников в первом раунде. Гай, может быть, _и не так безнадежен, как она думает_ , но шансов на победу у него не так много. Можно только надеяться, что он не пострадал в схватке и не станет принимать слишком близко к сердцу свое поражение, если не попадет в следующий раунд.

Вот уже трубят трубы, возвещая окончание второго раунда и наступившая тишина наконец позволяет ей расслышать имена тех бойцов, кто остается сражаться в третьей части турнира.

Вопреки самой себе, Мэриан невольно испытывает разочарование от того, что имя Гая не прозвучало, однако с удивлением отмечает, что из четырех претендентов на победу двое рыцарей ей известны.

Возможно, ей не стоило удивляться, услышав имя молодого и рьяного Уильяма де Феррера, занимавшего пост шерифа Ноттингемского после Вейзи и до назначения Брюера. Он отличился во время осады, известен как блестящий придворный. В то же время – и это тоже важно! – де Феррер – вассал принца Джона, так что у него была масса возможностей отточить свое мастерство на турнирах во Франции. Судя по тому, как его встречают трибуны, многие видят в нем вероятного победителя этого турнира.

А вот другое знакомое имя действительно становится для Мэриан сюрпризом. Это Джерард Невилль. Значит, его восторженные рассказы накануне вечером были не просто юношеской бравадой – он, должно быть, неплохой боец, если сумел пробиться в последний раунд. Мэриан невольно поддается порыву и громко приветствует его появление на ристалище.

Оставшиеся двое рыцарей – француз по имени Рожер де Курси и англичанин сэр Гэвин Фиц-Патрик – ей незнакомы. Но в какой-то миг, при виде высокой фигуры и ярко-желтых перьев на шлеме Фиц-Патрика, Мэриан приходит в голову, что под этим именем может скрываться Гисборн. В конце концов, Гай и Гэвин звучат очень похоже. Зачем это Гаю, она не понимает, но если ее подозрения верны, то она будет болеть и за Фиц-Патрика.

Начинаются приготовления к первому из трех финальных поединков. Де Феррер и Фиц-Патрик разъезжаются к противоположным сторонам поля. С некоторым неодобрением Мэриан замечает, что де Феррер явно наслаждается вниманием трибун. Красуясь, он пускает коня в легкий галоп, не иначе как затем, чтобы зрители могли оценить ярко-алый плащ и плюмаж такого же цвета, колышущийся на его шлеме в такт движениям лошади. Заняв позицию, он демонстративно поигрывает копьем, показывая публике, как ловко он управляется этим тяжелым оружием. Мэриан ужасно хочется, чтобы Фиц-Патрик – неважно скрывается ли под этим именем Гай или нет – вышиб бы из седла этого самоуверенного красавчика, раньше времени возомнившего себя победителем. Однако ее надеждам не суждено сбыться: мощная атака Фиц-Патрика захлебывается, натолкнувшись на уверенный ответный удар копья его противника. Закованный в тяжелую броню, Фиц-Патрик кренится на бок, его огромный вороной конь, кажется, замирает на месте…

Мэриан с трудом переводит дух: выбитому из седла рыцарю удается сразу же подняться на ноги. Он снимает шлем, обнажая густую копну золотисто-рыжих волос.

Как только эти двое соперников уходят с поля, в воротах ристалища появляется вторая пара рыцарей, спеша занять установленные позиции. Одеяние Невилля – простые белые туника и плащ, шлем без плюмажа – резко контрастирует с пышным нарядом де Феррера, чем невольно вызывает одобрение Мэриан. Его противник-француз смотрится более эффектно в шлеме, увенчанном черно-белыми перьями. Мэриан также отмечает: из всей вышедшей в финал четверки у де Курси самые легкие доспехи – кольчуга с небольшой металлической пластиной, закрывающей грудь. Такой выбор довольно рискован: кольчуга, в отличие от пластинчатой брони, не устоит перед ударом копья противника. Вероятность получить увечья в таком вооружении выше, но зато здесь у рыцаря в буквальном смысле больше пространства для маневра. Такой доспех также позволяет заменить могучего боевого коня быстроходным скакуном. И все же Мэриан надеется, что Джерард Невилль сможет противостоять этому противнику со всеми его очевидными преимуществами и выйдет в финал, даже если потом он, скорее всего, проиграет де Ферреру в последнем поединке. Ей хочется, чтобы Джерри одержал здесь как можно больше побед, и когда он занимает позицию, она громко приветствует его.

Выразительное движение бровей ее спутника показывает, что Арчер заметил, кому она сочувствует в этом сражении.

\- Что такого? – резко замечает она.

\- Не знал, что в этой паре у тебя есть предпочтения. – Нарочито небрежным тоном отвечает ее деверь.

\- Я встретила его вчера на пиру – до того, как я наткнулась на Гая. – _На Гая, о присутствии которого ты и_ _не подумал мне сказать!_

Однако ей не хочется сейчас ссорится с Арчером по этому поводу:

– Джерри очень милый мальчик, вот и все.

Ей в голову не приходит, почему Арчер _так_ смотрит на нее – до тех пор, пока она запоздало не соображает, что это реакция на слово «мальчик»:

\- Я имела в виду не возраст, а жизненный опыт. Ему столько же лет, сколько мне, но он нигде не бывал кроме Йорка и родительского манора.

В ответ Арчер только усмехается – он, кажется, готов ее извинить. К тому же его внимание сейчас приковано к ристалищу, на котором рыцари уже мчатся навстречу друг другу. Еще до того, как они сходятся в центре поля Мэриан понимает, что в этой паре силы не равны.

Невилль сразу пускает свою лошадь в галоп, крепко сжимая в руке копье, - он надеется поразить противника за счет силы удара. Де Курси, напротив, движется вначале немного замедленно, давая себе несколько мгновений, чтобы оценить намерения оппонента, и по мере того, как между двумя бойцами сокращается расстояние, его конь все увеличивает разбег. К тому времени, когда всадников разделяет всего несколько ярдов, оба рыцаря мчатся с одинаковой скоростью, однако копье Невилля уже несколько сбилось с намеченной цели, в то время как де Курси, наоборот, по ходу сближения определился с направлением удара – он приходится точно в центр щита Невилля. К чести Джереми, последнему удается удержаться в седле, но сила столкновения настолько велика, что подпруга его седла лопается. Малейшее отклонение в сторону – и молодой рыцарь рискует оказаться на земле.

Это поражение, однозначно. И все же де Курси подъезжает к Невиллю, слегка приподнимает забрало и что-то говорит противнику. С трибуны ничего невозможно расслышать, Мэриан лишь видит, как Джерри качает головой и склоняет голову в поклоне, отдавая дань уважения победителю. Похоже, де Курси предлагал ему выйти для новой схватки, но Невилль отказался. Конечно, жаль, что юноша, так рвавшийся стать ее паладином, выбывает из борьбы, но по крайней мере он избежал падения и проиграл достойному сопернику.

Снова гремят фанфары, возвещая начало финального поединка. Де Феррер и де Курси снова выезжают на поле. На этот раз оба рыцаря позволяют себе блеснуть талантами и показать, как они отлично владеют оружием и мастерством наездника. Однако если де Феррер отличается эффектными, рассчитанными на зрителя приемами, то повадки де Курси сразу обнаруживает опытного воина. Поэтому его стиль отличается большей элегантностью. Хотя в глазах публики де Феррер и считается фаворитом, его противник, судя по всему, уверен в собственном превосходстве, пусть и не демонстрирует его напоказ. Перед Мэриан стоит выбор – за кого болеть в финальном поединке, и ее симпатии однозначно на стороне де Курси.

Высоко подняв копье, Де Феррер срывается с места. Он как будто уже празднует победу. Мэриан мрачно размышляет о том, что похоже, во всех трех сражениях последнего раунда она каждый раз ставит на проигравшего. Однако за какое-то мгновение до решающего удара, колесо фортуны совершает резкий поворот.

Де Феррер целил копьем в гребень на шлеме де Курси. Если бы ему это удалось поразить его, он не причинил бы сопернику особого физического ущерба – конечно, если предположить, что копье не сместилось бы с цели и удар не пришелся бы прямо в лицо. Смысл подобной атаки состоит в том, чтобы прежде всего напугать противника, заставить его либо повернуть коня, уходя в сторону, либо пригнуться. В следующий миг удар щита о щит скорее всего вышиб бы рыцаря из седла. В любом случае, это была бы чистая победа атакующего.

Однако вопреки всему де Курси не дрогнул и не свернул с намеченного пути. Его копье направлено в центр щита де Феррера. За миг до столкновения, он вместе со своим конем буквально на несколько дюймов сместился вбок, что позволило точнее направить копье и одновременно сбить прицел копья де Курси. Страшный удар – бывшему шерифу Ноттингемскому потребовалось все свое искусство, чтобы удержаться и не рухнуть на землю, но кожаные ремни его щита не выдержали, щит соскользнул с руки и покатился вниз, а сам де Феррер довольно неуклюже накренился в седле. Чтобы выровняться, ему потребовалось несколько мгновений.

Видя это, Мэриан с восторженным криком вскакивает на ноги: она страшно рада, что тщеславный де Феррер наконец побежден превосходящим по мастерству соперником. Рядом с ней Арчер качает головой, восторженно бормоча под нос: «Потрясающий сукин сын!». Вообще-то это определение вполне можно отнести к самому Арчеру.

Мэриан хочется посмотреть, как будут награждать победителя, но де Курси, сделав круг по полю, подъезжает к той части трибуны, где восседают почетные гости, что-то говорит архиепископу Жоффруа, после чего галопом покидает ристалище под восторженные крики зрителей. Смотреть больше собственно нечего, и она довольна, когда Арчер тащит ее смотреть состязания лучников, то есть ту часть программы, которая больше всего по душе ему самому.

По крайней мере среди лучников она хорошо знает, за кого ей болеть, не испытывая никаких угрызений совести. Арчер с презрением заявляет, что стрельба по глиняному горшку с дистанции в сотню ярдов ниже его достоинства. Действительно, он с первого же выстрела попадает в деревянный шест, на который надет этот горшок, после чего оставляет других претендентов состязаться за победу. Зато он очень тщательно целится в монетку, установленную на расстоянии в пятьдесят ярдов. Его стрела пронзает самую середину. Никому из других участников ничего подобного не удается. Таким образом, Арчер оказывается победителем в двух состязаниях с наградой в пятьдесят марок в каждом. Однако этот приз собирается вручать никто иной, как Гарольд Бардульф, только что неторопливой походкой пересекший турнирное поле и приближающийся к лучникам. Завидев Бардульфа, Арчер тут же просит Мэриан забрать за него деньги. Тут уже Мэриан получает возможность продемонстрировать свое остроумие и всласть поиздеваться над Арчером: если бы ее деверь не пытался похитить у Бардульфа другой _ценный приз_ , ее услуги совершенно не понадобились бы!

***

День, а вместе с ним и все собрание знати в Йорке, заканчивается пиршеством. Сегодняшний пир столь же роскошен и обилен, как и тот, что состоялся накануне, но мысли Мэриан блуждают далеко от празднества. Арчер опять куда-то удалился, якобы не желая столкнуться с Бардульфом, а Гая нигде не видно. Теперь уже она сама разыскивает Джерарда Невилля, чтобы поздравить его с отличными результатами на турнире. Жаль, конечно, что ему не удалось стать победителем, но – как настойчиво уверяет она юношу – не стоит принимать проигрыш в последнем туре слишком близко к сердцу, ведь это самый первый его настоящий турнир. Вечер в общем складывается не так уж и плохо. После тревог, пережитых минувшей ночью и сегодняшним утром, Мэриан рада просто спокойно посидеть, насладиться едой и вином, особо не прислушиваясь к тем тостам, которые звучат здесь в честь победителя турнира. Оказывается, срочные дела заставили де Курси уехать сразу после окончания боев, так что сам он на пиру не присутствует. И все же, как только званый ужин заканчивается и к гостям еще не успели выйти менестрели, Мэриан прощается с Невиллем и спешит по направлению к покоям Гая. Арчер, должно быть, опять наврал ей: Гай конечно же ранен, иначе он бы показался на пиру. Либо он настолько расстроен своими результатами в состязаниях, что теперь готов уморить себя голодом.

На ее стук никто не отвечает. Она стучит снова и снова, но тщетно. В конце концов ей ничего не остается делать, как повернуться и идти прочь. Гай – размышляет она – будет теперь несколько недель хандрить в Ноттингеме, возможно даже, тайком от нее залечивая полученные раны. Ей очень нужен сейчас кто-то, на котором она может сорвать переполняющие ее злость и разочарование. В поисках этого человека, она отправляется к покоям Арчера.

Здесь ей открывают, хотя и не сразу. Перед этим за дверью слышится хихиканье, причем женский голос совсем не похож на Гвинет. Очевидно Арчер во всю пользуется той славой победителя, которую он завоевал в состязаниях стрелков.

\- Где он? – Рявкает Мэриан, как только ее деверь появляется на пороге. Арчер сразу же выходит к ней на галерею, плотно прикрыв дверь за своей спиной.

\- Кто «он»?

Вся эта притворная невинность ей порядком надоела.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь кто. Твой брат, черт побери!

\- Думаю, он отправился назад в Ноттингем.

\- Значит, ты думаешь.

Обвинение, которое явственно читается в ее пристальном взгляде, очевидно подействовало. Арчер глубоко вздыхает и выдает кое-какую информацию.

\- Когда я видел его после турнира, он сказал, что возвращается в Ноттингем. Перед этим он заходил к оружейнику, чтобы вернуть доспехи, которые я одо… которые _он_ одолжил. – Арчер поправляет себя, но уже слишком поздно.

\- Доспехи, которые ты одолжил. – С нажимом повторяет Мэриан. – Ты все знал заранее, но так мне ничего и не сказал!

Братец Гая и Робина опускает глаза, всем своим видом изображая раскаяние:

\- А что я мог… Гай сказал, что даст мне по шее, если я кому-нибудь проболтаюсь. Особенно тебе.

Вот это похоже на правду.

\- А откуда взялись деньги, чтобы внести залог за доспехи?

\- Ну… - Арчер снова что-то скрывает. – Видишь ли, я знаю средство… как сделать так, чтобы неблагородные металлы смотрелись как золото… Вот я и оставил мешочек таких монет…

\- Чтобы получить доспехи, ты использовал фальшивые деньги.

Удивительно, как это он с марта месяца так и не угодил в тюрьму!

\- Никто же ничего не понял. Насколько я знаю, Гай вернул доспехи и оружие целыми и невредимыми, забрал залог, так что никаких доказательств не осталось.

Ладно, по крайней мере доспехи целы, значит Гай не получил увечий. Однако Гай все равно ужасно рисковал, воспользовавшись помощью Арчера.

\- Как ты мог подвергать жизнь твоего брата такой опасности?! Доставал ему доспехи, когда сам прекрасно знаешь: всего четыре месяца назад Гай едва не умер!

Судя по непроницаемому выражению лица Арчера, сейчас он опять будет врать.

\- Гай попросил меня раздобыть ему доспехи – вот все, что он мне сказал. Откуда мне было знать, что они нужны ему были для турнира?

\- А для чего еще они могли ему понадобиться, как ты думаешь? Тискать девочек? – Огрызается Мэриан, намеренно уставившись взглядом на дверь за спиной Арчера.

Арчер только закатывает глаза в ответ. Однако, он все же пытается оправдаться:

\- Послушай, клянусь, с Гаем все в порядке. И нас не поймали с фальшивой монетой. Чего ты сердишься?

Если подумать, она действительно сердита, только не на Арчера, а на Гая. Точнее, она не столько сердится, сколько испытывает горькое разочарование от того, что ей так и не удалось его увидеть. Может быть даже ей не стоит сейчас притворяться.

\- Он уехал, и Бог знает, когда мы снова увидимся…

Тотчас же на лице Арчера снова появляется лукавая, нагловатая усмешка:

\- Предоставь это мне. Я уж что-нибудь придумаю.

Вот уж в этом можно быть уверенной.

\- Конечно придумаешь. Ладно… возвращайся к своему… ценному призу. – Она криво усмехается и поворачивается, чтобы идти к себе. Арчер тут же скользит обратно за дверь – продолжать прерванное развлечение.

Первое, что настораживает Мэриан еще на подходе к ее собственным покоям, - это стражник, расположившийся прямо перед входом. К сожалению, эта картина ей слишком хорошо знакома. Когда-то она настолько привыкла к тому, что у ее дверей в Ноттингемском замке дежурят стражники и соглядатаи, что скорее бы удивилась, если бы их там не застала. Но сейчас вид стражника под дверью сразу же вызывает тревогу и заставляет ее тут же перебрать в уме, в каких проступках ее могут уличить. Возможно, трюк Арчера с поддельной монетой не остался незамеченным, и она каким-то образом тоже оказалась замешана в эту историю…

Однако воин приветствует ее с чрезвычайным почтением, низко склоняясь перед ней. На физиономии у него сияет широченная улыбка.

\- Графиня!

\- Добрый вечер. – Нарочито ровным голосом отвечает она. – Все в порядке?

Стражник на какой-то момент теряется с ответом:

\- Да… миледи… все в порядке… Я здесь просто охраняю кубок.

В первое мгновение она ничего не может понять:

\- Кубок?.. – машинально повторяет она.

\- Приз победителю на турнире. Согласно пожеланиям де Курси, шериф приказал доставить его вам… - объясняет стражник, но Мэриан его уже не слушает. Переступив порог, она делает несколько неуверенных шагов в сторону кубка, слабо мерцающего на столе. Казалось бы не связанные между собою события последних дней наконец обретают совершенно отчетливый смысл.

Ироничная фраза Гая, сказанная им накануне: «Я не так безнадежен, как вы думаете». Его обещание _придумать что-нибудь_ , когда еще раньше он говорил ей о том, что обязан возместить ее расходы, потраченные на строительство Найтон-холла. Арчер, украдкой выполняющий какие-то непонятные поручения в промежутках между забавами с Гвинет и бог знает с какими еще девицами. Загадочное восклицание деверя во время финального сражения на турнире. И наконец, отсутствие – со ссылкой на какие-то _срочные дела_ \- де Курси на пиру в его честь.

Значит, Гай решил, что он признается во всех своих преступлениях перед Уолтером, после чего останется на свободе ровно столько, чтобы выйти на турнир и завоевать там предназначенный победителю кубок. Потом он предполагал спокойно отправиться на смерть, считая, что наконец расплатился с нею. Когда же перед турниром Уолтер даровал ему прощение, он все равно не пожелал насладиться причитающейся ему славой, так что тосты за загадочного господина де Курси поднимали в его отсутствие. И все это время она сама считала, что Гая выбили из седла еще в самом начале состязаний, переживала, что он где-то прячется, зализывая полученные раны. А в это время этот _потрясающий сукин сын_ … Слова Арчера невольно приходят ей на память, пока она утирает слезы, заливающие ее лицо.

Ее внимание привлекает небольшой свернутый в трубочку кусочек пергамента, лежащий на дне кубка. Оказывается, этот сумасбродный подарок ей доставили вместе с небольшим посланием. Руки дрожат, разворачивая свиток.

На какое-то мгновение ужасное предчувствие охватывает Мэриан: вдруг он прощается с ней навсегда? Но это не так. На листе две строчки, написанные знакомой рукой, но на языке, которым она владеет не слишком хорошо. И все же ее скромные познания позволяют уловить смысл:

_Cela appartient à la dame  
qui m'a ramené d'entre les morts_

Это принадлежит той даме, что вывела меня из царства смерти.

Услуга была взаимной – думает Мэриан.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> В XII-XIII вв. турниры состояли прежде всего из mêlée – сражения, в котором одновременно принимали участие все рыцари, как пешие, так и конные. Они либо делились на две стороны, либо сражались по принципу «все против всех». Целью такого сражения было захватить в плен других рыцарей, чтобы за них можно было получить выкуп, так что для искусных воинов участие в турнирах было очень прибыльным делом.   
> Joust – поединок между двумя конными рыцарями, скачущими навстречу друг другу, стал частью турниров достаточно рано, но до определенного времени он не был главным элементом турнира. Он мог проводится вечером накануне или непосредственно перед mêlée.  
> В XII в. иногда такие парные поединки были запрещены, поскольку считалось, что они отвлекают рыцарей от главного сражения, а также позволяют нечестно побеждать. Так, например, в 1160-е гг. граф Филип Фландрский был известен своей манерой появляться на турнирах вместе с вооруженной свитой и участвовать в парных поединках, после чего отказывался выходить на mêlée до тех пор, пока другие рыцари уже не утомились достаточно. В итоге он и его люди собирали значительный выкуп за пленных.  
> Однако к началу XII в. парные поединки завоевали большую популярность, так что к 1220-м годам их стали проводить отдельно от больших турниров. К 1223 г. относится первое упоминание о турнире, состоявшем только из парных поединков. Такой турнир был устроен на Кипре Жаном д’Ибелином, властителем Бейрута. Турниры круглого стола – турниры с парными поединками на выбывание – входят в моду в XIII в.  
> Турниры проводились круглый год за исключением Великого поста. Обычно они проходили по понедельникам и вторникам («мой турнир» происходит во вторник), хотя в принципе они могли состояться в любой день кроме пятницы и воскресенья.  
> Наиболее знатные и могущественные сеньоры собирали вокруг себя соперничающие стороны. Предварительные парные поединки (называемые vespers или premières commençailles) давали каждому рыцарю блеснуть своими способностями. На следующий день утром рыцари выстраивались для конной атаки «стенка-на-стенку». Вслед за турниром его устроитель накрывал роскошный стол с увеселениями. Лучшему рыцарю с каждой стороны во время пира вручалась награда.   
> Турниры, безусловно, были очень и очень популярны. Самые известные турниры проводились на северо-востоке Франции, они привлекали сотни рыцарей со всей Европы, съезжавшихся на 'lonc sejor', т.е. на весь турнирный сезон. Крупнейшие турниры северной Франции привлекали сотни рыцарей из Германии, Англии, Шотландии, Окситании и Иберийского полуострова. Известно, что на турнире в Ланьи-сюр-Марн (Lagny-sur-Marne) в ноябре 1179 г., устроенном Людовиком VII в честь коронации своего сына, Филиппа-Августа, участвовало три тысячи рыцарей.  
> При всей популярности турниров, светские и духовные власти пытались их запретить. Генрих II запретил проводить турниры в Англии, ссылаясь на угрозу, которую они представляют порядку и спокойствию в стране. Участников турниров обвиняли в воровстве и насилии, а Генрих был настроен восстановить мир после смут, сотрясавших страну в правление Стефана и Матильды. Что характерно, он не распространил этот запрет на свои континентальные владения, и его сыновья очень активно принимали участие в турнирах.  
> В Англии турниры были снова разрешены после 1192 года. Ричард Львиное Сердце установил шесть мест, где они могли проводиться, а также определил размер пошлины, которую должны были уплачивать организаторы турниров за право проведения. Король Иоанн Безземельный и его сын, Генрих III, ввели множество произвольных ограничений, связанных с турнирами, что раздражало аристократию и снижало популярность турниров.  
> Турниры можно рассматривать как спорт, как вид искусства, но они также преследовали и политические цели – продемонстрировать богатство и власть устроителей, смелость и воиское мастерство участников.  
> Подробнее о турнирах и их участниках в XII в. можно прочитать на http://www.castlewales.com/marshal_tour.html  
> Описанный здесь турнир, таким образом, скорее соответствует не концу XII, а как минимум второй четверти XIII в. Сам порядок выбывания участников явным образом навеян чемпионатами мира по футболу ;-) .


	10. Глава 10

**Локсли, день святого Матфея, 21 сентября**

Возвращаясь из Найтона, у самой ограды Локсли, Мэриан видит, как в конюшню заводят какую-то лошадь, которую раньше она не встречала. Похоже, кто-то приехал. По дороге она решила, что у нее есть еще время до обеда и завернула в Неттлстоун проверить, не нуждаются ли в чем деревенские жители. Теперь, спешившись, она сама отводит кобылу в стойло. Таким образом она может как следует рассмотреть чужого коня. Внезапно она понимает, что животное на самом деле ей знакомо! Она совершенно определенно видела этого потрясающего боевого коня на турнире в Йорке. Ее охватывает радостное возбуждение: значит, Гай наконец – не прошло и месяца – счел нужным нанести им с Арчером визит. Вернее – это больше похоже на правду – Арчер наконец уговорил брата приехать в Локсли. Сгорая от смущения, Мэриан прокрадывается по черной лестнице к себе на второй этаж. Ей нужно срочно переодеться перед встречей с Гаем: сменить простое черное одеяние для верховой езды и надеть что-то более презентабельное. Например, вот это облегающее, с низким вырезом платье из светло-серой парчи.

Отлично: оба брата очень рады ее видеть! Но конечно, из них двоих светскую беседу заводит Арчер:

– Мэриан, ты вернулась! Как прошла поездка?

– Очень хорошо. – Отвечает она ему в тон. – Дом уже закончен. Мне осталось только заказать мебель и все будет готово к переезду.

Конечно нужно, чтобы там была кровать, стол и полдюжины стульев. Со всем остальным она может и подождать.

– Прекрасно! Я хочу сказать, мне тебя, конечно, будет здесь не хватать, но я рад, что все твои труды наконец успешно завершились.

Честно признать, все «труды» Мэриан выражались в основном в том, что она постоянно изводила работников своими придирками, но ежедневные поездки в Найтон ее действительно утомили.

– Мы с Гаем только что говорили о том, что надо бы пообедать. – Продолжает Арчер, видя, что Гай так и не вступает в разговор. – Надеюсь, ты проголодалась.

– Умираю от голода!

Это не преувеличение. Большую часть дня Мэриан провела в разъездах: сначала добралась до Найтона, где осмотрела, как заканчивают строить ее будущий дом, потом заехала в соседнюю деревню, оттуда поехала в Неттлстоун и только потом вернулась в Локсли. Меж тем день выдался достаточно ветреным – чему удивляться, что она кажется целого кабана сейчас готова съесть.

– Великолепно! – Арчер направляется на кухню дать распоряжение служанкам накрывать на стол.

На несколько мгновений Гай и Мэриан остаются одни. Ей хочется сказать так много, а еще больше – спросить, но вместо этого они проводят время в неловком молчании, избегая встречаться взглядом. Она сама удивляется собственной нерешительности, а Гай… Гай, по-видимому, охотно поддерживает беседу лишь на больших празднествах, за несколько часов до предполагаемой казни. Сейчас все так, как будто их последней встречи просто никогда не было, как не было и того невероятного дня, когда Мэриан сначала просила об аудиенции у Хьюберта Уолтера, а потом не узнала Гая на турнире.

Возвращается Арчер и они втроем переходят в столовую. Разговор снова поддерживает Арчер, свято блюдущий свои обязанности хозяина дома.

– Ну, как там идет строительство в замке?

Вопрос, совершенно очевидно, обращен к Гаю, но задан он, скорее всего, ради Мэриан. Ведь Арчер и Гай уже успели перемолвиться до ее появления, так что если Арчера действительно интересует строительство замка, они вероятно уже успели это обсудить.

– Прекрасно. Строительство на самом деле почти завершено. – Слегка пожимая плечами, отвечает Гай. – Донжон и внешняя стена между башнями уже закончены, подъемный мост собран и действует, так что осталось совсем немного. Сейчас возводят крышу донжона, нужно будет еще закончить внутреннюю стену. Думаю, все будет готово к Великому посту, ну или в крайнем случае – к Пасхе. Брюер хочет переехать в свои покои к Рождеству.

– Пари держу, он доволен строительством. – Замечает Арчер.

– Вполне естественно. – Соглашается Гай. – Брюер рассчитывал, что строительство затянется на пару лет, но похоже, такими темпами мы управимся за год.

– Тогда ты сможешь отдохнуть.

– Наверное. – Голос Гая звучит очень отстраненно.

– И что ты намереваешься делать дальше? – Ну наконец-то Арчер подводит разговор к гораздо более интересным вещам!

Гай отвечает не сразу:

– Не знаю… – Он потирает пальцами переносицу. – Брюер рассчитывает, конечно, что я останусь здесь, но я еще не решил. Поскольку Верховный судья сказал, что я не представляю никакой угрозы для короля и Англии, я вероятно могу уехать, если захочу, как только завершится строительство замка. Может быть, я снова обращусь к Уолтеру. Кто знает, не найдется ли мне полезного занятия где-нибудь еще…

Услышав эти слова, Мэриан изо всех сил старается не показать свое волнение, но сердце у нее начинает щемить.

– А это «где-нибудь еще» случайно не может оказаться в Локсли? – Вставляет Арчер и Мэриан за это готова его расцеловать!

Гай в изумлении смотрит на брата:

– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься строить здесь замок?

– Нет. –С нахальным спокойствием отвечает Арчер. – Просто я пытаюсь управлять манором. Признаюсь: мои разнообразные умения не распространяются на эту область человеческой деятельности. В последнее время мне очень помогла Мэриан, вводя меня в курс дел, но теперь Найтон-холл почти готов, и она скоро уедет отсюда. Так что мне вроде как нужен знающий компаньон. Если ты дашь себя уговорить и посодействуешь в моих трудах, то я бы, братец, с радостью поделился теми платежами, которые следуют мне как владельцу этого манора.

Неожиданно щедрое предложение Арчера вызывает еще большее изумление в глазах Гая. Надо признать, Мэриан тоже не думала, что Арчер может до такой степени забыть о собственной выгоде. Похоже, она ошибалась: или ему достаточно денег, или семья значит для него намного больше, чем ей казалось.

Однако Гай не торопится согласиться.

– Ну, что? –Подталкивает его к ответу Арчер. – По рукам?

Бровь Гая поднимается вверх:

– Почему же нет? – После некоторой заминки отвечает он, и эта задержка с ответом ей совсем не нравится. – Раз Мэриан переселяется в Найтон, то полагаю, мое присутствие здесь никому не будет мешать.

Он упорно не смотрит в ее сторону, иначе бы заметил, каким тяжелым взглядом она его наградила. По крайней мере Гай не называет ее « _леди_ Мэриан», но это такая малость! Слышать все это ужасно _больно_. И хуже всего: возражениями она ничего не добьется. Она слишком обижена, чтобы говорить сейчас легким дружеским тоном. Так что придется потерпеть.

Но может быть ей все же получится что-то извлечь даже из этого неприятного положения?

Она пытается заставить свой голос звучать как можно более непринужденно.

– Раз уж мы об этом заговорили, я рассчитываю устроить в следующем месяце праздничный пир – отметить окончание сбора урожая в новом доме. Что-то вроде новоселья. Конечно же, я очень жду вас обоих.

– Разумеется. – Охотно встревает Арчер. – Жду с нетерпением. Гай, ты пойдешь? – Он оборачивается в сторону брата. Братец, однако, выглядит так, как будто его только что пригласили на собственную казнь.

– Это честь для меня, но я должен быть в Ноттингеме. – Бормочет он, избегая встречаться с ней взглядом.

 _Ты только что сказал, что забот у тебя становится все меньше. Не пытайся играть со мной в эти игры, Гай, я умею лгать гораздо лучше тебя. Умела лгать_.

Но у нее язык не поворачивается отчитать его: судя по его виду, Гай хотел бы сейчас оказаться очень далеко отсюда.

Слава богу, дальнейший разговор за обедом вызывает меньше неловкости. Втроем они с энтузиазмом обсуждают дела в Локсли. Поскольку Мэриан все это время помогала Арчеру управлять манором, ей есть что сказать о том, что у них получается и что еще нужно сделать. Но она не может не заметить: Гай почти все время обращается к Арчеру и пьет больше вина, чем он пил в Йорке. Конечно, в Йорке он не мог позволить себе напиться перед самым турниром.

Когда обед подошел к концу, служанки убрали со стола посуду, а за окном совсем стемнело, Арчер – вопреки всем своим привычкам – неожиданно заявляет, что у него слипаются глаза и он отправляется спать. Это одновременно пугает и радует. Мэриан хорошо понимает, что такое поведение ее деверя – просто уловка с его стороны. Арчер по доброте душевной хочет выполнить данное ей обещание и оставить их с Гаем наедине, дать им возможность объясниться без обиняков. Но во что это может вылиться – она не знает. С Гая станется просидеть остаток вечера в гробовом молчании. Или хуже того, он может последовать примеру Арчера и удалиться к себе, сославшись на то, что ему, якобы, тоже хочется спать.

Как бы то ни было, но она воспользуется возможностью, ведь Гаю до утра не выбраться из Локсли.

Ее опасения тут же начинают сбываться. Арчер не успел еще подняться по лестнице, как его братец уже говорит что-то вроде «мне тоже пора…». Однако она не дает ему закончить фразу:

– Гай, постой! – Она с трудом удерживается, чтобы не вскочить из-за стола и не загородить ему своим телом путь к отступлению. За последние два года Мэриан так привыкла, что Гай все время преследует ее своей любовью. Ей и в голову не могло прийти, каково чувствовать себя на его месте. Теперь она знает: это страшно мучительно.

Он смотрит на нее, но к счастью, не предпринимает дальнейших попыток уйти.

Она глядит ему прямо в глаза и делает глубокий вдох:

– Я до сих пор так и не успела поблагодарить тебя за тот кубок…

Она действительно пыталась. В конце августа, как только они вернулись из Йорка, Мэриан хотела сразу же встретиться с Гаем. Однако сначала ей пришлось разобраться со всеми неотложными делами, накопившимися на стройке в Найтоне. При первой возможности она все-таки вырвалась в Ноттингем, но Гая там не застала. Как чуть позже сообщил Арчер, Гай должен был вернуться еще не скоро – он уехал в Донкастер в поисках кузнецов для строительства подъемного моста в замке. Оттуда, возможно, ему пришлось поехать дальше в Тикхилл или даже снова в Йорк – если нужных мастеров не получилось нанять в Донкастере. Узнав об этом, Мэриан даже подумывала, не написать ли Гаю письмо, но потом решила, что такая благодарность будет выглядеть слишком формально.

–… с моей стороны было бы просто нечестно принять от тебя в подарок твой приз. Он дорого стоит, и ты сам мог бы использовать его на что-то нужное. – Продолжает Мэриан.

Судя по весу кубка, он, вероятно, может потянуть на целых двести марок. Однако она так и не решилась отнести его к ювелиру на переплавку. Он все еще хранится в тайнике в Локсли, хотя вырученные за него деньги пришлись бы ей очень кстати: она бы вернула взятую у Брюера из королевской казны ссуду, не говоря уже о том, чтобы расплатиться за заказанную мебель для Найтон-холла. Но Гаю, вероятно, тоже есть на что потратить эту сумму – купить землю или собственный дом, если у него есть такие намерения. Мэриан считает, что она не может лишить его такой возможности.

– Однозначно нет.

Он отвечает ей достаточно резко, но вот что любопытно: по его голосу и взгляду Мэриан понимает – Гай совсем не сердится. Скорее, ситуация его забавляет. Однако она не собирается так легко сдаваться.

– Так ты не заберешь его обратно?

– Ни за что.

Подчеркивая свою мысль, он решительно качает головой из стороны в сторону. От этого движения прядь волос падает ему на лицо. Он отбрасывает ее назад.

– Ты отказываешься?

– Однозначно. Это самое малое, что я мог сделать для вас – хоть как-то возместить вам сгоревший дом.

На самом деле, он сделал очень много, может быть слишком много. Особенно если вспомнить, что он жизнью готов был пожертвовать ради этого кубка. Но если Мэриан сейчас начнет настаивать на своем, то в конце концов она и правда может задеть его чувства.

– Ну, раз ты так настаиваешь… Но ты очень сильно рисковал, чтобы завоевать его. – Гай уже готов возразить ей – и она это замечает. Поэтому она поспешно признает: с учетом его очевидного мастерства, все шансы были в его пользу. – Но все равно это было просто потрясающе… Ты сражался совершенно потрясающе!

Последняя фраза, наконец, пробивает лед и его лицо расцветает в широчайшей улыбке:

– Я же говорил вам: я не безнадежен.

– Ты не говорил, что ты лучше всех!

Он пожимает плечами, но продолжает улыбаться:

– К чему было хвастаться прошлыми победами, когда я еще не стал победителем предстоящего турнира?

Мэриан своими глазами видела его выступление на ристалище в Йорке и с первого взгляда поняла: такой ошеломляющий результат не мог быть простой случайностью. Но только что прозвучавшие слова о былых победах заинтриговывают. Она просто не может не спросить:

– Ну а теперь, когда ты стал победителем, можно тебя уговорить похвастаться?

Он смеется и смотрит куда-то вдаль с нехарактерным, задумчивым, немного мечтательным выражением лица, какое она уже видела у него в Йорке. Гай тогда говорил о том, какие пиры закатывают на турнирах во Франции. Нельзя сказать, что он выглядит сейчас счастливым, но и несчастным его тоже не назовешь. Может быть, это тоска по давно прошедшим дням.

– Как вы могли догадаться, я довольно много участвовал в турнирах. Конечно, последние четырнадцать лет мне ни разу не довелось, но раньше, до того, как я оказался в Англии, я на протяжении пяти лет только этим и занимался. На самом деле я гораздо лучше владел копьем, чем мечом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сражаться в пешем бою.

А вот этого она не замечала. Если забыть Акру, то как ей кажется, во владении мечом Гай не уступит никому. Но она столько раз видела, как он потрясающе держится в седле, что охотно готова поверить его словам.

– В детстве, до того как мой отец ушел в крестовый поход, он готовил меня к тому, что я стану воином. Он надеялся, когда я вырасту, я может быть тоже отправлюсь воевать с ним в Святую землю. Потом, когда я его потерял и мы с сестрой уехали из Англии, мне не оставалось ничего другого, как зарабатывать этим искусством на жизнь.

Гай наливает себе еще один кубок и продолжает рассказ. Теперь он смотрит ей в глаза.

– Во Франции у нас не было близких родственников. Точнее, была семья моего дядюшки, но это совсем другая история. Так или иначе, мы оказались в Нормандии совершенно одни. Мне было шестнадцать, а Изабелле – шесть. Я не мог допустить, чтобы она или я пошли к кому-нибудь в услужение. Но что я умел? – Только сражаться. Я поступил сквайром к одному тамошнему рыцарю, денег мне он платил не слишком много, но у нас была еда и крыша над головой. Все свободное время я проводил, совершенствуя навыки боя. К тому времени, как мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я уже многое умел. Меня посвятили в рыцари, так что я мог выступать на турнирах.

– В восемнадцать лет? – Мэриан не может скрыть изумления.

Гай пожимает плечами:

– Я был довольно высокого роста для моих лет, хорошо обучен. Ну и, наверное, мне тогда больше везло. Так или иначе, я провел пять лет в Нормандии, сражаясь на турнирах. К двадцати двум годам я уже был победителем на двух из трех больших турниров, которые проходили в том году, – на турнире в Компьени и на турнире, который король Людовик устроил в Ланьи-сюр-Марн в окрестностях Парижа в день всех святых, в честь коронации его сына Филиппа-Августа. В этом последнем турнире участвовало три тысячи бойцов, так что выйти против пятнадцати рыцарей в Йорке – не слишком большое испытание.

В голосе Гая звучит легкая ирония, а Мэриан чувствует, что ей придется рукой вернуть обратно отвалившуюся от изумления челюсть.

– Так почему же ты теперь дрался под вымышленным именем? – Спрашивает она, когда к ней возвращается дар речи. – Я ведь думала, ты так поступил потому, что не был уверен в победе…

– Нет, напротив, скорее потому, что я рассчитывал одержать победу. Рожер де Курси – так звали моего отца, до того, как он стал лордом Гисборном. – Объясняет Гай. – Он был младшим сыном в семье, так что дедовский домен достался дяде Жильберу. Мой отец решил, что уж лучше служить английскому королю, чем быть безземельным вассалом у родного брата. Поэтому он перебрался в Англию и получил землю в окрестностях Локсли. Потом он ушел в крестовый поход, откуда вернулся тяжело больным. Будь мой отец старшим сыном, мои родители остались бы во Франции, наверное, так было бы лучше для всех. Однозначно так было бы лучше моим родителям, скорее всего так было бы лучше Изабелле, не говоря уже о вас с Робином.

– Если ты имеешь в виду, что нам было бы лучше никогда тебя не встречать… – Начинает она, но Гай перебивает ее.

– По-моему это очевидно.

Его голос звучит очень ровно.

– Ну а я так не думаю. – С нажимом возражает она.

Конечно, год назад Мэриан бы полностью согласилась с Гаем, но с тех пор ее взгляды очень сильно изменились, и насколько она успела понять, к началу осады Ноттингема поменял свою точку зрения и Робин.

–Значит ты сражался под именем твоего отца… – Уже мягче говорит она, стараясь переменить тему.

– Я хотел почтить его имя. – Поясняет Гай. – Свое-то я уже запятнал настолько, что ничем не искупить. – Продолжает он и ей снова хочется ему возразить. – В любом случае, когда я заявил о желании участвовать в турнире, я не был уверен, что к его началу мне не успеют вынести приговор. К тому же, – усмехается он, – де Феррер тоже был в числе бойцов и имя Гая Гисборна могло создать лишние проблемы.

– Ну, он больше не шериф, так что лишиться должности после победы тебе не грозило. – Размышляет вслух Мэриан.

– Нет, но он довольно долго прожил в Нормандии и возможно что-то слышал обо мне. На самом деле я обрадовался, когда его сменил Брюер. Пусть де Феррер и оказался в Нормандии, когда меня там уже не было, но меня хорошо знали в тех краях. Мне не хотелось, чтобы Брюер стал копаться в тех давних делах. Особенно если по какой-то причине я все же не победил бы на турнире в Йорке. В любом случае, – говорит Гай уже тише, – в любом случае, мой отец заслужил, чтобы его имя вспоминали с уважением. Болезнь и злая судьба лишили его этого при жизни.

Мэриан согласно кивает:

– Я слышала от Арчера о том, что случилось с твоими родителями. Это ужасно. Я правда очень сочувствую. Ты никогда мне не говорил…

Она не может закончить фразу. Надо быть честной: раньше они с Гаем вообще почти никогда так и не говорили по душам. В сущности, это второй такой разговор в их жизни.

– Вы никогда не спрашивали. – Замечает он, но в его голосе не слышно ни упрека, ни горечи. – К тому же я надеялся начать новую жизнь, так что какой смысл было ворошить прошлое?

На это Мэриан могла бы возразить: своим молчанием Гай не давал ей возможность по-настоящему узнать его. Но если перестать лгать самой себе, то придется признать: тогда ей не слишком этого и хотелось.

– Так что произошло потом, после того, как ты победил на тех двух турнирах во Франции?

Он долго молчит, потом наливает себе полный кубок вина и залпом выпивает его. Глядя на это, Мэриан невольно задумывается, не зря ли она задала последний вопрос. Однако, когда он все же отвечает ей, его голос звучит ровно, почти непринужденно.

– Какое-то время все шло отлично. Я был местной знаменитостью, _cause_ _c_ _é_ _l_ _è_ _bre_ , и мне это чертовски нравилось. Куча денег, постоянные празднества, лучшие покои, лошади лучших кровей, дорогое оружие, меня окружали самые красивые женщины… Хотя, если уж говорить о женщинах, то больше всего денег я, наверно, потратил на мою сестру. Я совершенно испортил ее. Мне казалось, таким образом я смогу возместить ей пережитые нами лишения. Каждую неделю у нее было новое платье, новые украшения, каждый месяц – новая упряжка коней, а ведь она еще даже не достигла совершеннолетия. И ей всего было мало. Мне в голову не приходило тогда откладывать на черный день: я был молод, здоров, впереди всегда маячил какой-то новый турнир, в котором я мог принять участие…

Он невесело смеется.

– А потом, когда мне было двадцать три года, за один день все полетело в тартарары…

Мэриан страшно задать следующий вопрос:

– Что же произошло?

Его лицо становится совершенно непроницаемым. Когда он отвечает, в его голосе появляются такие знакомые устрашающе-безжизненные интонации, но на этот раз скрывающаяся за ними боль отчетливо прорывается наружу. В этот момент он больше не смотрит в ее сторону.

– Случился Вейзи. Точнее, сначала случился Юг де Гурнэ… Впрочем, если бы не Вейзи, для меня бы все кончилось смертью, что было бы лучшим выходом. – Мрачно начинает он. Хотя ей вовсе не кажется, что так было бы действительно лучше, она понимает, что сейчас не время спорить. – Де Гурнэ был местным бароном, чудовищно богатым и могущественным, и у него были свои виды на рыцарские турниры. Прежде всего, ему хотелось еще больше обогатиться на них. Он предлагал мне покровительство, но я отказался, так как на деле это означало бы, что мне пришлось бы сражаться под его гербом. Стоит ли говорить, что подобное предложение мне пришлось не по вкусу. Но окончательно мою участь решило то, что в меня влюбилась его нареченная, Аделина де Вернон, ну а я… я тоже влюбился в нее. Де Гурнэ – он был недостоин целовать землю, по которой она ступала. Он возненавидел меня за то, что я встал между ними. Накануне одного крупного турнира, в годовщину того самого турнира в Ланьи, он узнал, что я буду в нем участвовать, сражаясь за честь Аделины, с ее разрешения.

– И все были уверены, что ты станешь победителем. – Мэриан теперь совершенно убеждена в этом.

– Ну да, на исход турнира даже не принимали ставки, настолько результат казался всем очевидным. Так что может быть, де Гурнэ просто таким образом решил сорвать куш. – Замечает Гай с горечью. – В любом случае, каковы бы ни были его мотивы, он нанял двух головорезов, чтобы те ночью накануне турнира проникли в мою палатку, напали и искалечили меня – настолько, чтобы я не смог сражаться на следующий день. Но все же они должны были оставить меня в живых – иначе я бы запомнился как злодейски убитый герой. Для верности, де Гурнэ послал своих слуг украсть мою лошадь и оружие. Он думал: во сне я не замечу приближение опасности. Так бы и было, если бы не мой сквайр, оказавшийся у них на пути. Когда они накинулись на него, он поднял крик, я проснулся и отправил прямиком в ад тех двоих, что пришли по мою душу. Однако слугам удалось удрать, они прибежали к своему хозяину и известили его о произошедшем. Прежде чем я понял, что собственно происходит, меня арестовали за убийство якобы ни в чем не повинных людей. Вдобавок ко всему, на меня свалили гибель моего сквайра…

Гай хмурит брови и продолжает:

– Как будто всех этих обвинений было недостаточно, я еще и задолжал за мои доспехи. Я только что заказал три новых доспеха и купил трех отличных лошадей, чтобы у меня они всегда были в запасе во время большого турнира. Я собирался расплатиться из призовой суммы. И вот за один день я превратился из счастливого дурака, предвкушавшего близкую победу, в осуждаемого всеми преступника, ожидающего своей участи в темнице. Как легко догадаться, тамошние судьи были на содержании у де Гурнэ.

Слушая этот рассказ, Мэриан чувствует во рту нарастающий привкус желчи. Пусть все это произошло четырнадцать лет назад, пусть с тех пор сам Гай совершил множество мерзких поступков, но несправедливость всегда остается несправедливостью и вызывает у нее отвращение.

– И тогда появился Вейзи. Он купил меня с потрохами.

– _Купил_?! – Как она и предполагала, с Гаем произошла действительно скверная история.

Он смотрит в стол:

– Я думаю, Вейзи и де Гурнэ сговорились между собою, а судья и тюремщики тоже были в доле. Во всяком случае, я знаю, что Вейзи заплатил двести марок: пятьдесят за мою жизнь и сто пятьдесят – оружейникам за украденные доспехи и лошадей, которых прибрал к своим рукам де Гурнэ. За эти деньги он вытащил меня из тюрьмы, и я стал его собственностью. На мой взгляд, двести марок – весьма экстравагантная сумма за голову осужденного преступника. – Добавляет Гай издевательски мрачным тоном. – Хотя… только на одном том турнире я бы выиграл существенно большие деньги. Но у Вейзи в то время денег было в избытке, а амбиций – еще больше. И к тому же, он никогда не упускал возможность ударить под дых тех, кому и так приходилось несладко. Унизить человека, хорошо понимающего, как низко он пал, – против такого соблазна Вейзи никогда не мог устоять, и неважно, сколько ему бы пришлось заплатить за подобное удовольствие. Изводить своими приказами слуг – довольно пресное занятие, когда появилась возможность сломать хребет «нашему лапочке, нашему баловню турниров». Так он выражался.

Мэриан с трудом заставляет себя разжать пальцы, сами собой сомкнувшиеся в кулак. Гай тем временем продолжает:

– Если бы Вейзи в плен попал какой-нибудь король, то я клянусь: он бы махнул рукой на предложенный за него выкуп, ради самой возможности держать невольником настоящего монарха. Конечно, с Ричардом он бы так не поступил – Ричарда он хотел сжить со свету, поскольку тот, став королем Англии, сразу же стал препятствовать дальнейшему продвижению Вейзи наверх.

Мэриан не может удержаться:

– Так почему же ты помог ему с покушением на короля? – Этот вопрос не давал ей покоя на протяжении многих месяцев.

– Я не был слишком высокого мнения о Ричарде, особенно в то время. – Признается Гай. – Я знаю теперь, что король наш храбр и великодушен и так далее, но не забывайте, сколько пришлось заплатить за его выкуп, сколько стоят его войны на континенте. Своими мечтами о славе и подвигах он выжал из страны все, что можно. В то время я считал, что он недостоин своего сана, что он скверно поступил со своим отцом, вступив с ним в войну, что это он вместе с принцем Джоном до срока свели короля Генриха в могилу. Конечно, я бы предпочел, чтобы Ричард отправился на тот свет в честном бою, а не был бы подло убит заговорщиками. Однако, когда я, зная любовь короля к турнирам, предложил вызвать его на рыцарский поединок, Вейзи просто рассмеялся мне в лицо. Он хохотал до колик в желудке, потешаясь над моим «идеалистическим кретинизмом». В сущности же, мне было все равно, каким образом это произойдет.

– Но почему ты второй раз пошел на покушение? – Допытывается Мэриан.

Гай отвечает не сразу.

– К тому времени мне стало казаться, что это единственный способ избавиться от него.

– От Ричарда?! – Она так и не понимает логику Гая, когда речь заходит об убийстве короля.

Он качает головой:

– Я говорю о Вейзи. После покушения он бы уже не смог меня снова использовать. Я рассуждал так: если я убью короля, я смогу либо шантажировать Вейзи и таким способом заставлю его оставить меня в покое, либо добьюсь расположения принца Джона и получу даже большую власть, чем шериф.

Он снова хмурится.

– Сейчас я понимаю, что это было подло, но в то время я был вне себя от ярости, я просто ничего не соображал. Я думал только о том, что таким способом я точно избавлюсь от Вейзи.

С точки зрения Мэриан, в рассуждениях Гая можно найти как минимум три ошибки. Начать хотя бы с того, что вряд ли кому-то удавалось шантажировать Вейзи. Но теперь она понимает, каким образом Гай дошел до подобных мыслей, почему убийство короля стало ему казаться единственным возможным выходом. По крайней мере Гай признает, насколько он тогда заблуждался. И слава Богу, нынешний фактический властитель в стране не видит в нем изменника или угрозу безопасности королю и Англии.

– Я рада, что ты сожалеешь об этом. А еще больше я рада, что Хьюберт Уолтер понял, что на самом деле двигало тобою. Он очень высоко тебя ценит.

С опозданием Мэриан вдруг осознает, что сказала лишнее. Гай вообще-то впервые слышит о том, что ей каким-то образом отлично известно мнение о нем Уолтера. Гаю это может не понравится. Так и есть! Гисборн вопросительно смотрит на нее и на его лице написано что-то очень похожее на тревогу.

– Откуда вам это известно?

Конечно, Мэриан могла бы тут же придумать какое-то правдоподобное объяснение, но она ведь обещала больше никогда не лгать Гаю.

– Я встречалась с Уолтером после того, как ты ему признался. Я надеялась как-то исправить то, что ты мог натворить своими показаниями. – Она не может удержаться от смеха, вспоминая встречу с архиепископом Кентерберийским. – Как оказалось, твое самобичевание произвело на него ошеломляющее впечатление.

Услышав это признание, Гай демонстративно закатывает глаза, но воздерживается от комментариев.

И все же, все же было же что-то еще такое в рассказе Гая, что не отпускает ее. Не потому что она не верит его словам, а потому что ей хочется знать больше, чем было сказано.

– Почему же ты не мог уйти от Вейзи? Я имею в виду, после того, как он привез тебя в Англию. Разве ты не мог просто сбежать от него?

Он наполняет еще один кубок. Такими темпами, она, с ее неудобными вопросами, доведет ситуацию до того, что Гай просто свалится под стол мертвецки пьяным. Хорошенько подумав, Мэриан сама тянется к кувшину и щедрой рукой наливает и себе тоже.

– Начать с того, что я должен был думать о сестре. Ее он тоже забрал к себе. Поскольку я задолжал ему две сотни марок, по своему положению мы с ней почти ничем не отличались от слуг, находящихся в кабале. Если бы кто-то из нас попытался уйти, он бы бросился в погоню и вернул нас. В одиночку я еще мог бы сбежать, но я не мог оставить Изабеллу у Вейзи. Едва завидев ее, у него уже текли слюни. Он предпочитал брать к себе в постель молоденьких девушек и таких, чтобы сопротивлялись, – он любил брать силой… Если бы мы сбежали вдвоем, поймать нас не составило бы труда. Пока сестра была у Вейзи, я вынужден был оставаться вместе с ней… В конце концов, я нашел ей мужа. У меня не было ни времени, ни возможностей, чтобы как следует узнать, что он за человек. Он был богат, она ему очень нравилась и, что немаловажно, он хотел жениться, а не просто переспать с ней. Я посчитал, что этот брак – не самое страшное, что с нами может случиться, особенно если учесть: за ее руку он бы готов заплатить мне сотню марок. В два раза больше, чем стоила моя собственная жизнь…

Хмурая гримаса снова искажает лицо Гая:

– Половину той суммы, которую я задолжал Вейзи. Я надеялся, что таким путем мы с сестрой сможем быстрее освободиться. Конечно, ее муж оказался настоящим подонком. А она никогда мне этого простила, хотя Вейзи здорово отыгрался на мне за то, что я тайком выдал ее замуж. Да и сама она, живя у Вейзи, изводила меня попреками за то, что я искушал судьбу, ухаживая за Аделиной. Конечно, эта история с де Гурнэ положила конец ее безбедному существованию, когда я оплачивал все ее прихоти.

 _Самовлюбленная маленькая гадюка_! – думает про себя Мэриан. Ей не хочется даже и думать, как именно Вейзи отплатил Гаю за устроенный без его согласия брак Изабеллы. Но по-настоящему ее сейчас интересует совсем другое:

– А ты знаешь, как сложилась ее судьба?

Гай смотрит на нее так, как будто она только что поинтересовалась, в курсе ли он, что солнце восходит на востоке.

– Изабеллы?

– Да нет же, я говорю о твоей возлюбленной во Франции.

На его лице на какой-то миг появляется тень улыбки. Потом она исчезает. Когда он отвечает ей, его взгляд устремлен в опустевший кубок.

– Аделина? Она так и не вернулась к де Гурнэ. Я слышал, она пыталась разыскать меня, но я был в Англии, и я… я не хотел, чтобы она узнала, до какого дна я докатился. Мне говорили, спустя три года она вышла замуж за кого-то другого.

Мэриан кивает, но не решается произнести ни слова – язык просто не повинуется ей.

– Так или иначе, я все еще надеялся накопить денег, чтобы вернуть долг Вейзи. Но эта крыса хорошо понимала, что у меня на уме. За все, что я для него делал, он мне почти ничего не платил. Он кормил меня и одевал меня, я должен был жить там, где он обретался сам, но я почти не видел денег как таковых. Он пообещал мне платить, если я стану чем-то вроде его личного волкодава, стану карателем. Сначала я сопротивлялся, но соблазн получить свободу был слишком велик. Я думал, что потерплю еще год, потом еще один… Я ненавидел себя, свою жизнь, весь мир – так было проще унижать и измываться над людьми. Мне и правда было наплевать, что другие думали обо мне: я сам себя считал законченным негодяем. А Вейзи пользовался этим, каждый день твердя, что я – изгой, ничтожество, хотя при этом отказывался отпустить меня.

Гай снова смотрит на кувшин с вином, но видимо решает, что пора остановиться.

– Мы прожили так несколько лет. Потом он решил, что пришла пора замахнуться на что-то большее. Момент был благоприятный: король Генрих с трудом отстаивал свою власть под натиском собственных сыновей. Вейзи поменял тактику. Раньше он держал меня угрозами, против моей воли, теперь он счел, что моя воля сломлена настолько, что я буду служить ему добровольно… Хуже всего то, что он не ошибся. Он предложил мне что-то вроде сделки: я буду его заместителем, первым помощником – так он сказал. На деле это означало: я по-прежнему буду обделывать его грязные делишки, но у меня будет доля в его прибыли, у меня будет возможность получить свой манор, я смогу возвыситься вместе с ним. Он был уверен, что сам он сможет пробиться на самый верх. Но он не учел, что Ричард с первого взгляда стал презирать его… За что я не могу упрекнуть короля.

Гай криво ухмыляется.

– И хотя Вейзи якобы простил мне мой долг, я понимал, что не могу так просто от него уйти. У меня не было ничего своего – все, что у меня было, принадлежало Вейзи. Единственный способ честно заработать на жизнь, какой я знал, – это сражаться на турнирах, но они были запрещены в Англии еще до того, как я успел родиться. Пока был жив де Гурнэ, – а насколько я знаю, он все еще жив, – я не мог вернуться во Францию и выступать там, ведь это он фактически является устроителем самых больших турниров в тех краях. Я просто не мог снова оказаться в том же положении, с какого я когда-то начинал, – без поддержки, без гроша за душой, без всякой надежды на лучшую жизнь.

Мэриан понимает, что ей очень хочется как-то подбодрить Гая… Что весьма нелегко, учитывая содержание его рассказа. Та мысль, которая ей приходит в голову, еще неизвестно чем может обернуться, но это лучшее, что она может сейчас ему сказать:

– Теперь, когда у нас снова разрешили проводить турниры… – осторожно начинает она, – Хотя я вообще-то не хочу поощрять, чтоб ты продолжал рисковать своей жизнью… Но после того, что я видела в Йорке, я думаю, ты мог бы снова выступить, – ну, может быть всего один разок, – но под своим настоящем именем. Просто чтобы показать всем этим провинциалам, как на самом деле надо сражаться. Твое имя заслуживает признания.

Бровь Гая слегка изгибается: похоже, ее тактика оправдывает себя.

– Что-то в этом есть. Я почел бы за честь сражаться за ваше… – Он тут же резко обрывает себя, хотя с уст Мэриан уже готовы сорваться слова о том, что она была бы польщена провозгласить его своим рыцарем. Неважно, что она вообще-то до сих пор остается в трауре.

– В любом случае, – говорит он, глядя куда-то в окно за ее спиной, как будто там, в кромешной темноте, он только что разглядел нечто невероятно захватывающее. – Посмотрим, когда они объявят следующий турнир.

Ну да, попробуй флиртовать с ним! – мрачно думает Мэриан. А она-то размечталась, как станет его прекрасной дамой на турнире. Однако мысли Гая возвращаются к гораздо более неприятным вещам.

– В любом случае, при Ричарде Вейзи, вопреки всем своим надеждам, сумел получить лишь пост шерифа, и не больше. Слава богу, он понятия не имел, что мы с Изабеллой провели здесь детские годы! Однако, когда он сообщил мне новость о своем назначении в Ноттингем, в тайне я был доволен – это давало возможность свести старые счеты. Мне казалось, жить все же станет легче… И вот чем все это закончилось!

Гай неприязненно усмехается. Однако с точки зрения Мэриан, все обернулось не так уж ужасно. И неважно, что она сама думала об этом год или два назад.

– Как ни крути, я давным-давно должен был бы убить Вейзи и покончить с этим… А вместо этого я позволил ему превратить меня в черт знает во что. – Он запрокидывает голову и проводит рукой по лицу. – Я никогда не питал иллюзий насчет Вейзи. Не поймите меня превратно: я служил ему потому, что убедил себя в безвыходности моего положения. Конечно, я заблуждался. Я сам во всем виноват. Но самая моя большая ошибка – я не потрудился проверить, действительно ли я отправил его на тот свет… Пусть даже мой клинок достиг его сердца.

Мэриан, едва заметно качнув головой, возражает:

– Нет, ошибка была в другом: у него вообще сердца не было.

Приятно все же, что ее черный юмор вызывает у Гая легкую ухмылку.

– Я рада, что он погиб. – Продолжает она уже более серьезным тоном. – Иначе я бы сама постаралась убить мерзавца – за нас обоих. Теперь он мертв, а ты выкарабкался. Только это и важно. На самом деле ты гораздо сильнее, чем себя считаешь.

_И гораздо лучше, чем я тебя считала._

Он отвечает с легким смешком в голосе:

– Не знаю, не уверен… Я должен был бы пойти против него гораздо раньше, чем я это сделал. А вместо этого я довольствовался тем, что втихомолку саботировал самые гнусные его планы.

– Я знаю, ты не раз нарочно давал Робину и всем остальным возможность выйти сухими из воды. – Признает Мэриан.

Совершенно очевидно: та удивительная легкость, с которой Гуду и его ребятам постоянно удавалось избежать поимки, не могла объясняться просто везением или особым мастерством Робина.

Гай снова слегка улыбается:

– Я почти никогда не мог спокойно выносить его выходки, особенно после того, как я совершенно обезумел от… – Он машет рукой, обрывая фразу. – Но я все же не мог допустить, чтобы его убили. Во-первых, – добавляет он с плутовским огоньком в глазах, – я никак не хотел лишиться такой шикарной занозы в вейзиной заднице. Ну и потом, мы же знали друг друга с детства… Я просто не мог этого допустить.

– Хоть он и был в детстве самовлюбленным трусишкой.

Может быть, Мэриан и не стоило так говорить, но раз уж она хочет быть честной с Гаем, нужно, наверное, признать и это.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Он пристально смотрит на нее. Ее слова ему явно не понравились.

Она слегка пожимает плечами:

– От Арчера, конечно.

Гай закатывает глаза:

– Опять мой братец насплетничал! Должен признать, Мэриан, в то время твой муж был несносным маленьким гаденышем: вечно хныкал и жаловался старшим. А потом он вырос и стал еще больше невыносим в своей самодовольной правоте… – Говорит он неожиданно легким тоном, но потом резко обрывает себя, хотя сказанное ее вовсе не задевает. – На самом деле он был настоящим героем.

– У него были свои недостатки, как и у всех нас. – Возражает Мэриан.

_Он был таким же как ты._

– Знаешь, в конце концов, все, что случилось, дало мне силы надеяться.

– Что именно?

– Он все же стал совсем другим человеком, гораздо лучше, чем был в детстве. Вот я и подумал: может быть и для меня не все потеряно, может быть, я смогу как-то искупить то, что я натворил. Я был такой дурак, когда хотел взвалить на тебя эту задачу…

– И все же, мне ужасно приятно, если я и правда как-то помогла тебе решиться.

Ей действительно очень хочется, чтобы он признал, что она по-прежнему много для него значит. Конечно, он тут же соглашается с ней, хотя бы из галантных побуждений:

– В том, что я все же пошел против Вейзи, всецело твоя заслуга. Точнее, Робина и твоя.

Странно, но ей почему-то не так уж нравится делить эту заслугу с Робином.

– Знаешь, в последний день осады я был уверен, что умру у него на руках: он остался в подземелье со мной, а я лежал и думал: вот и конец. Жаль, что в итоге в живых остался я, а не он.

– Да что ты несешь?! – Она просто подпрыгивает от возмущения. – Как ты вообще можешь так говорить?!

Бог знает, как он понял ее протест, но Мэриан тут же сожалеет о сказанном: Гай тоже поднялся на ноги, явно полагая, что разговор окончен.

– Приношу извинения, я не хотел оскорбить вас.

– Я не об этом… Ты не… Просто я… – Внезапно она совершенно не знает, что сказать, как объяснить ему, что ее так возмутило. Однако сама мысль о его смерти вызывает у нее дрожь во всем теле.

Видя ее смущение, Гай тут же смягчается, но он явно собирается уходить.

– Уже поздно, на рассвете я должен отправиться в Ноттингем. – По его виду можно с уверенностью сказать, что он бы с радостью двинулся в Ноттингем _прямо сейчас_. – Простите меня и спокойной вам ночи.

Он направляется в сторону лестницы, даже не поцеловав ей руку на прощание. Мэриан ничего не остается, как пойти за ним следом.

– Гай, я хотела сказать… – Эти слова срываются с ее губ, когда он уже оказался на самом верху, а она все еще отстает от него на три или четыре ступеньки. – Я хотела сказать, в отличие от тебя я очень рада, что ты выжил. Гибель Робина – это страшная трагедия, но мне никогда бы и в голову не пришло торговаться с судьбой – просить вернуть его жизнь в обмен за твою.

Если бы еще год назад ей кто-то посмел сказать что-то подобное! Хотя кто знает, может быть в глубине души она и тогда думала точно также.

Не глядя на нее, он делает шаг в сторону, чтобы дать ей подняться на площадку.

– Я не смел надеяться услышать эти слова от вас. С тех пор как… – Он качает головой. – Спасибо.

Он направляется в сторону своей комнаты, открывает дверь, и поддавшись внезапному порыву, Мэриан тенью следует за ним. На пороге Гай оборачивается. Их разделяет всего каких-то несколько дюймов.

_Если он пригласит меня к себе, я соглашусь – к черту приличия! Я вдова, пусть я себя таковой и не чувствую. Я могу решать сама, что мне делать и с кем мне проводить время._

Какой-то миг и правда кажется, что Гай вот-вот ее поцелует. Действительно ее поцелует. По коже бегут мурашки, она делает еще шаг ему навстречу и запрокидывает голову…

Ровно в этот миг он делает шаг назад и отворачивается, его бледный профиль резко выделяется на фоне дубовой двери.

– Спокойно ночи, моя леди.

Дверь закрывается. Мэриан с трудом подавляет стон. До остервенения злясь на себя, на Гая, на все, что сейчас произошло, а точнее – не произошло между ними, она бредет к себе в спальню, твердо зная, что впереди еще одна бессонная ночь. У него стало слишком хорошо получаться лишать ее сна и покоя – но увы, совсем не так, как ей бы хотелось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:   
> В оценках возраста героев фикрайтер немного отступил от канона. Исходной точкой в авторских расчетах стала осада Ноттингема (1194 г.) – будем считать, что в это время Гаю столько же лет, сколько было во время съемок последнего сезона Ричарду Армитиджу (37 лет). Соответственно, Гай должен был родиться в 1157 г. В 10 серии 3 сезона говорится (а если не говорится, то так хочется фикрайтеру), что Гаю было шестнадцать лет, когда погибли его родители. Из этого следует, что события этой серии пришлись на 1173 г. Поскольку Робин в это серии выглядит намного моложе Гая, примем, что ему в то время было 8 лет. Стало быть, он родился в 1165 году, и ко времени осады Ноттингема ему было около 29 (что достаточно близко соответствует возрасту Джонаса Армстронга во время съемок последней серии).  
> В интересах развития сюжета фикрайтер добивался максимальной разницы в возрасте между Гаем и Изабеллой. Будем считать, что в «детских эпизодах» 10 серии 3го сезона ей было всего шесть лет, т.е. она на десять лет моложе Гая. Тогда при вступлении в брак с Торнтоном ей было 13 лет, а Гаю 23, т.е. брак был заключен в 1180 – как раз год спустя после большого турнира во Франции (очень удобно для фикрайтера!). Соответственно, ко времени осады Ноттингема Изабелле 27 лет – немного молода для того, чтобы стать шерифом (не говоря уже про ее пол!), но настоящий, действительно существовавший Уильям де Феррер стал шерифом в 26 лет.  
> Арчер должен был родиться вскоре после событий 10 серии 3 сезона, тогда к последней серии ему должно быть около 21 года.  
> Наконец Мэриан. Будем считать, что к концу событий ей 25 лет, иными словами, она на 12 лет моложе Гая и на 4 года моложе Робина. В этом фике она попадает в Ноттингем в десятилетнем возрасте, т.е. в 1179 г., когда Гай сражался на турнирах во Франции (6 лет спустя после событий «детской серии»). Когда Гай и Мэриан встречаются в первый раз в 1191 г., ей около 22 лет, а ему 34 года.


	11. Глава 11

**Найтон-холл, день святого Луки, 18 октября**

Как хорошо снова оказаться дома!

Стоя в большом зале отстроенного заново Найтон-холла Мэриан оглядывается по сторонам. Все вокруг почти так же, как и в детстве – только зал теперь выше, просторнее, светлее. Ее дом стал таким, каким ей всегда хотелось. Бледно-золотистый свет осеннего солнца заливает огромные окна, слегка пахнет свежим деревом, соломой, дикими розами. Они еще кое-где продолжают цвести по обочинам дорог, и букет из роз красуется в вазе посреди стола. Мэриан, облачившись в то самое элегантное платье, в котором она была на турнире в Йорке, осматривает накрытые столы. Служанки заканчивают последние приготовления – расставляют тарелки, кушанья. Главное блюдо из оленины еще дожаривается на вертеле в поварне – его подадут, как только гости примутся за еду. Все остальное – пироги с мясом и капустой, домашний сыр, свежеиспеченный хлеб, пирожки с яблоками и медовые коврижки, – уже красуются на столах.

Ей хотелось пригласить всех знакомых, но дом вмещает не более сорока человек, да и то скамьи для гостей позаимствовали из деревенской церкви. Поэтому Мэриан пришлось несколько раз пройтись по списку приглашенных: постараться не забыть никого из местных жителей, с кем у нее установились особенно близкие отношения, а также позвать многих окрестных землевладельцев и сквайров – конечно таких, которых все же не назовешь полной деревенщиной. Кроме того, никак нельзя было обойти шерифа Брюера с супругой. Мэриан, впрочем, не уверена, соблаговолят ли они пожаловать на праздник. И конечно же, в числе приглашенных значатся Арчер и его брат, пусть даже ее гложет подозрение, что оставленное для Гая место так и останется пустым. Мэриан объявила, что празднует окончание сбора урожая, но ее гости, само собой, догадываются: их позвали на новоселье. Мэриан отмечает возвращение в родной дом, точнее – переезд в новый дом, который, хотя и похож, все же лучше старого.

Кое-кто из гостей – точнее сказать, это Джон и его жена, – хорошо знают, при каких обстоятельствах она лишилась родительского манора. Эту тайну знает еще один человек, собственно тот, кто своей рукой и уничтожил ее старый дом. И он, скорее всего, не ответит на приглашение. Гаю чудовищно стыдно за прошлое, и неважно, что это его щедрый дар помог Мэриан вернуть взятый у Брюера заем, закончить строительство и даже купить новую повозку, при том что несколько десятков марок еще осталось на черный день. Нужно только заказать кое-какие предметы мебели и занавеси – денег на это хватало с избытком, но она слишком затянула с выбором тканей.

На подъезде к дому слышен стук колес. Этот звук вызывает у Мэриан легкий приступ паники, пусть даже все приготовления уже закончены. Сейчас ей предстоит в одиночку развлекать первых гостей – и это явно кто-то из благородного сословия, ведь крестьяне ходят пешком или ездят на телегах, а подъехала карета. К счастью, Мэриан уже разглядела знакомые очертания громоздкого рыдвана, принадлежащего лорду Локсли. Неприятное чувство тут же сменяется надеждой: а вдруг оба брата решили воспользоваться этой колымагой, вместо того чтобы прокатиться верхом?

Однако ее мечты не сбываются. Выйдя во двор, она видит, как из кареты выходит Арчер. Один. Конечно, ничего другого она и не ожидала, правда? И все равно, улыбка Мэриан входит немного вымученной.

– Не думала, что ты так ленив, – поддразнивает она своего свойственника. – В кои-то веки настала такая чудная, теплая, солнечная погода, а ты передвигаешься в этом драбадане?

Если Арчер и заметил тень разочарования в ее глазах, он не подает вида. Его раскованная манера просто граничит с развязностью:

– Это потому, что я приехал с дарами, – объясняет он, широким жестом указывая на дверь кареты.

Заглянув внутрь, Мэриан видит там очень своевременный подарок: Арчер решил пополнить ее достаточно скромные запасы крепких напитков двумя бочками французского кларета и полудюжиной бочонков эля. За проявленную предусмотрительность ему причитается искренний, вполне заслуженный поцелуй.

Мэриан подзывает мальчишку-грума, наказывая отнести бочки в дом. Только потом она замечает на сиденье огромный тюк из холстины.

– Что это? – спрашивает она.

Арчер ухмыляется:

– А-а-а… Это подарок тебе от моего братца на новоселье. К нему, разумеется, прилагаются извинения. Гая задержали неотложные дела, и он не сможет сегодня здесь появиться.

Мэриан вздыхает. Да что же такое с Гаем?! Что ни празднество, то у него неотложные дела – сначала в Йорке, и вот теперь… Конечно, она знает настоящую причину, но от этого ей не легче! Приятно, конечно, что он прислал подарок, хотя холщовый тюк – это немного… как бы это сказать? – необычно. Однако изучив находящийся в колымаге груз, Мэриан видит, что холстина – это лишь обертка, под которой скрывается что-то еще.

– Что это? – Снова спрашивает она Арчера.

– Шкура. – Объясняет Арчер, вытаскивая тюк наружу. – Куда мне ее отнести?

Она задумывается, но лишь на мгновение:

– Наверх, в мою спальню… Там сквозняки! – поспешно объясняет она, услышав разбойничий присвист Арчера, и смотрит на него в упор.

Он заносит тюк туда, куда ему велели, и вытряхивает подарок на пол перед камином. И действительно – взору Мэриан предстает отличная волчья шкура, точнее, две сшитые вместе шкуры. Увы, на сей раз к подарку не прилагается никакой записки.

– Извини, я честно пытался. – Мэриан не сразу понимает, о чем он толкует. Когда до нее доходит, она кладет Арчеру руку на предплечье:

– Я знаю, Арчер. Спасибо тебе. Спасибо за тот обед, что ты устроил месяц назад. И особенно я благодарна тебе за то, что теперь Гай может остаться в Локсли.

Арчер самоуверенно ухмыляется в ответ. Эта ухмылка частенько бесит Мэриан, но не сейчас. Сейчас она вызывает только симпатию.

– Не стоит благодарности. Знаешь, мне тоже хочется, чтобы он никуда не уезжал. Мне будет его очень не хватать.

_Как будто я этого не знаю._

– Если хочешь, недельки через две я снова устрою обед в Локсли. – Предлагает Арчер, по-прежнему усмехаясь. – Возьмешь тогда его в плен и не выпустишь, пока вы не уладите все ваши споры. Вы, как я погляжу, слишком много там всего накрутили…

Он подмигивает ей, и Мэриан невольно чувствует, что краснеет под его взглядом.

– Спасибо, Арчер, но мне кажется, лучше подождать до Рождества… – несмело предлагает она.

Беда в том, что сейчас как раз почти сошелся год с той поездки в Акру. Всего две недели осталось до злополучного Дня всех святых – годовщины их с Гаем трагического столкновения на пыльной площади с иссохшим колодцем посередине. Так что если Арчер устроит обед в этих числах, то для них с Гаем эта встреча будет все равно, что поминки. Поминки по Мэриан.

К счастью, Арчер не пытается спорить или допытываться, почему она просит повременить:

– Конечно, можно и так.

– И уж если говорить о подарках, – продолжает Мэриан, подходя к сундуку у изголовья кровати. Приподняв крышку, она достает оттуда шкатулку с драгоценностями. – Извини, что мне нечем отблагодарить тебя, но твоему брату я все же приготовила подарок. Передай его ему, пожалуйста!

Она достает бархатный мешочек и высыпает содержимое на ладонь, чтобы Арчер мог удовлетворить свое любопытство: тонкая цепочка с простым крестом из чистого золота – дорогой, но не слишком претенциозный подарок. Мэриан заказала его у ювелира, когда отнесла расплавить кубок. Ей хочется, чтобы крест с цепочкой остался у Гая как память об одержанной им победе. Конечно, ей бы хотелось самой вручить подарок, но она слишком хорошо понимает: в ближайшие недели Гай будет упорно избегать встречи с ней. Так что возможности не представится, а ей не хочется дожидаться, пока со времени турнира в Йорке пройдет еще несколько месяцев.

К его чести, Арчер совершенно спокойно относится к тому, что сам остался без подарка.

– Считай, что это уже у Гая.

Цепочка скользит обратно в мешочек, а последний исчезает в кармане камзола. Арчер снова ухмыляется:

– Должен сказать, хоть мой братец и старше меня почти на шестнадцать лет, с тобой он ведет себя как последний дурак.

_Да ты и половины не знаешь из того, что между нами было._

– Я могу тебе еще чем-то помочь? – Спрашивает Арчер. – Никаких срочных поручений перед самым началом празднества?

– Спасибо, но все уже сделано. Наверное, мы можем спуститься вниз и спокойно ждать первых гостей.

– Отлично!

– А пока мы ждем, может быть, ты откроешь одну из тех бочек кларета, которые ты привез?

– А вот это еще лучше!

Они спускаются вниз вовремя: первые гости как раз появляются на пороге. Коренастый мужчина лет пятидесяти – сквайр Дрэйкот – ей знаком, но миловидная тоненькая девчушка с оживленным личиком слишком молода, чтобы ее можно было принять за его жену. Сомнения рассеиваются, когда сквайр представляет свою спутницу как их старшую дочь Люси. Девице только что исполнилось девятнадцать лет. К сожалению, супруга Дрэйкота прибыть не смогла – ее позвали помочь знакомой роженице. Мэриан с интересом замечает, как Арчер сразу же проявил интерес к Люси, да и девушка, кажется, отвечает ему тем же. В кои-то веки графиня Хантингтон рада посодействовать брату Робина в его амурных делах. Чтобы отвлечь внимание сквайра, она заводит с Дрэйкотом обстоятельный разговор о видах на урожай капусты. Вскоре к беседе присоединяются Джон со своей женой. Мэриан радостно смеется, оказавшись в медвежьих объятьях старого товарища по оружию.

Однако не успели они и перемолвиться парой слов, их прерывает прибывшая из Неттлстоуна толпа крестьян. Следом к воротам усадьбы подкатывает семейство еще одного местного сквайра в допотопной колымаге, потом являются с шумной оравой ребятишек обитатели хутора, расположенного неподалеку от Найтона. Детей оставляют играть на дворе, а взрослые чинно рассаживаются за столами в зале, и Мэриан на время теряет из виду Арчера и его прекрасную леди. Она едва успевает приветствовать все новых и новых гостей, возникающих на пороге.

Мэриан приятно удивлена, завидев шерифа Брюер с женой, леди Беатрис. Эта миловидная особа средних лет встречает ее как старая знакомая, хотя они вообще-то встречались только однажды. В подарок супруга шерифа преподносит отрез роскошного темно-зеленого бархата. Его явно выбирала сама леди Брюер, не полагаясь на мужа, – чувствуется, что дама обладает изысканным вкусом. Подаренная ткань отлично подойдет для балдахина на кровать и занавесей в спальне.

Наконец подходит время садиться за столы. Мэриан приглашает Брюера и его супругу занять почетные места. Сквайр Дрэйкот пользуется случаем и усаживается рядом с леди Беатрис – на самом деле ему явно хочется переговорить о чем-то с шерифом. Мэриан высматривает в толпе гостей Арчера, рассчитывая, что он займет место подле нее. Ее деверь, однако, уже нашел себе местечко рядышком с Люси, которая ухитрилась сесть так, чтобы оказаться подальше от своего папаши. Мэриан ничуть не расстроена – раз так, места по левую руку от нее достанутся Джону и его жене. Джон явно испытывает неловкость, оказавшись в таком блестящем обществе. Однако он осваивается потихоньку: добрый эль, жареная оленина и приятная беседа в хорошей компании заметно поднимают его настроение.

Они мирно болтают, пока вопрос Джона не застает Мэриан врасплох:

– Ну, так где твой... Где Гисборн?

Мэриан моментально смущается. Нет, нельзя сказать, что ей неприятно, если Джон, или кто-то другой, считают Гая ее… Неважно – кем они его считают. Но то, что Гай – её… Ведь это не так – вот в чем беда. Вернее, не совсем так, не настолько так, как ей хотелось бы.

– Он занят разными делами в Ноттингеме. Последнее время я его почти не вижу.

 _Не так часто вижу, как мне хотелось бы_ , – думает она. _А еще хотелось бы, чтобы ее лицо при этих словах не становилось как маков цвет!_

Джон, кажется, замечает, что Мэриан не слишком довольна его расспросами. Его ответ, в котором звучит явное сочувствие, становятся для нее неожиданностью:

– Он, наверное, все никак в себя не придет после того, что натворил в Акре. Знаешь, пока ты не вернулась, казалось, он совсем помешался с горя. Он очень переживал. Я бы даже сказал, сильнее, чем Робин…

Джон резко обрывает себя на полуслове. Видимо, он понимает, что сказал больше, чем нужно, но поведение Робина после его возвращения из Акры – для нее не новость.

– Я знаю, – признает она. – Я наслышана об этом.

Реакция Мэриан позволяет Джону продолжить:

– Видишь ли, когда-то я был самого скверного мнения о Гисборне. Но когда он вместе с Робином отправился в Йорк вытаскивать Арчера из темницы… И потом, во время осады… В общем, я подумал: значит, он не так плох, не законченный мерзавец. Он просто потерял себя. А потом нашел. И хочет как-то искупить прошлое.

Она не может удержаться от улыбки:

– Знаешь, он ведь подарил мне золотой кубок, который завоевал на турнире в Йорке, дав мне возможность расплатиться с долгами, в которые я влезла, отстраивая заново Найтон. А кубок этот стоит почти столько же, сколько половина взятой мной ссуды.

Джон пожимает плечами:

– Ну, как бы он там ни душегубствовал при Вейзи, одного у него никогда было не отнять: всем было ясно – ради тебя он готов на все.

– Радости ему служба у Вейзи тоже не приносила, – замечает Мэриан. – Последний раз, когда я его видела, Гай мне сказал: он ни о чем так не сожалеет, как о том, что не убил Вейзи еще тогда.

Джон посмеивается в ответ:

– Да мы оба с ним об этом жалеем, как видно. Хорошо хоть, этот лысый черт все же взаправду сдох. Но только отправься Вейзи на тот свет еще в прошлом марте, не затей он эту осаду – Алан был бы жив, не говоря уж о Робине.

Она вздыхает:

– По крайней мере я рада, что имя Робина живет. Мач в последнем письме из Нормандии написал, что его произвели в капитаны, дали ему под начало команду лучников, и он назвал свой отряд именем Робина. Мач целую страницу исписал – как придумывал герб для их отряда… А на прошлой неделе я получила письмо от Уилла и Джак. В августе у них родился мальчик и они дали ему имя Робин…

– Здорово! – Лицо Джона расплывается в улыбке. – Нас никого не станет, а Робина люди долго еще будут помнить. Он не так много прожил, но так много всего сделал!

Она согласно кивает. И все же, все же про себя она знает: имя Робина, легенды о нем, конечно, будут жить еще очень долго. Но их совместные приключения, их подвиги, безрассудные дни, проведенные вместе в Шервуде – все это уже ушло в прошлое.

***

Как и подобает почетным гостям, Брюер и леди Беатрис первыми покидают празднество. К тому же, им ведь дальше всего возвращаться домой по сравнению с остальными приглашенными. Хозяйка провожает их до кареты. Прощаясь, леди Беатрис мягко кладет руку на предплечье Мэриан:

– Между прочим, дорогая моя, если хотите, можете провести Рождество у нас в замке. Через месяц мы уже туда переедем. Конечно на Масленой неделе мы устроим официальные торжества по случаю окончания строительства укреплений, но на Рождество мы предполагаем собраться в узком кругу – только дети и еще кое-кто из домашних. Так что может быть вам покажется немного скучно, но считайте, что вы получили приглашение.

Муж леди Беатрис, стоя рядом с ней, кивает головой и бормочет: да-да, конечно-конечно.

– Я вам очень признательна, – совершенно искренне отвечает Мэриан. – Может быть, я приеду к вам погостить.

Она не хочет давать согласие прямо сейчас – Бог знает, что может произойти за оставшиеся два месяца до Рождества, но приятно знать, что есть с кем его провести, особенно в Ноттингеме.

***

Давно стемнело. Дрэйкот с дочерью и последними деревенскими жителями уже покинули ее дом. Наконец уходит и Арчер. Остаток вечера он провел подле Люси: он был с ней за столом, и не расставался потом, когда начались танцы. И куда только подевались его обычная самоуверенность, его бахвальство? Он и вправду выглядит влюбленным – и похоже, его чувства не остаются без ответа. Мэриан нравится эта пара, но в глубине души у нее поднимается еще какое-то чувство. Глядя на них, она испытывает какое-то смутное томление.

– Спасибо за прекрасный вечер, Мэриан. – Арчер картинно целует ей руку. – Мы так славно провели время.

– Я заметила. – Мэриан остается только гадать, заметил ли он в тусклом свете луны ее усмешку. – Удачи тебе: как я погляжу, ты нашел себе новую пассию.

Ей кажется, Арчер слегка смутился, хотя может быть это всего лишь отблеск на его лице.

– Да-а-а… – Рассеянно отвечает он. Спасибо! А тебе удачи – соблазни своего вечного воздыхателя! Думаю, мы скоро увидимся.

– Конечно.

Присоединится к ним Гай или нет, – можно только гадать. Но по крайней мере они с Арчером всегда могут напиться вдвоем – излить друг другу душу, поделиться любовными страданиями.

Арчер устраивается на сиденье своей колымаги. Высунув голову из окна, он насмешливо бросает ей на прощание:

– Жду с нетерпением, когда я снова стану твоим деверем, Мэриан!

– Заткнись ты, Бога ради! – Разыгрывая негодование, отрезает она.

 _Если бы и вправду все было бы так просто_.

***

Когда служанки наконец закончили прибираться, Мэриан поднимается к себе в спальню. Однако вместо того чтобы лечь в постель, она разжигает огонь в камине и усаживается на расстеленную на полу волчью шкуру. Ее руки рассеянно поглаживают роскошный звериный мех. Проходит совсем немного времени – и вот она уже лежит на этой шкуре, разглядывает языки пламени, уйдя с головой в мечты, представляет, что рядом с нею Гай…

Ее отношения с Робином на самом деле продолжались не слишком долго и зашли не так уж далеко. Но полученный – достаточно скромный – опыт все же дает воображению достаточно пищи для весьма и весьма греховных грез. Ей представляется, как они с Гаем могли бы сейчас лежать перед камином… Без всякой одежды… Ей видятся сплетающиеся руки, губы, слившиеся в жадном поцелуе. По телу пробегает невольная дрожь. Беда еще и в том, что она ведь видела его обнаженное тело! Пусть даже Гай тогда был при смерти, мучился от боли и лихорадки. В то время сладострастные мысли совершенно не приходили ей на ум, но сейчас все эти образы невольно всплывают в памяти, преследуют ее. Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы он снова оказался полностью в ее власти, в плену, как только что выразился Арчер…

Арчер пожелал ей _удачи в соблазнении ее воздыхателя_. Он, верно, считает, что они с Гаем в прошлом были любовниками. Пусть это и не так, но сейчас ей действительно понадобится вся отпущенная ей удача, чтобы наконец переломить ситуацию.

Конечно, если Гай не поддастся на ее ухищрения, то возможно придется принять самые решительные меры. К тому времени, когда Мэриан наконец ложится в постель, она уже воображает, как раздобудет что-то похожее на свой старый костюм Ночного дозорного и отправится в нем в Ноттингем – к Гаю. Как это Арчер там выразился? Да, она _возьмет Гая в плен_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Фантазии Мэриан о том, как она явится к Гаю в костюме Ночного дозорного и «возьмет его в плен», навеяны старым фиком https://lady-t-220.livejournal.com/2127306.html


	12. Глава 12

**Женский монастырь в Рипли, день святого Мартына, 11 ноября**

Мэриан раньше и не догадывалась, как приятно проводить время в монастыре. Она приехала сюда, в Рипли, в надежде найти здесь мир и покой, и не разочаровалась в своем решении. Затерянное в густых лесах аббатство расположено на восточном склоне холмистой гряды, протянувшейся от Честерфилда к Шеффилду. Это очень уединенное место – здесь гораздо спокойнее, чем в Найтоне или Локсли. Размеренная жизнь сестер, свершаемые в одно и то же время каждый день обряды – все это убаюкивает душу. Конечно, Мэриан, пользуясь своим положением гостьи, не вполне соблюдала все здешние порядки: ходила к молитве тогда, когда хотелось, помогала по хозяйству в тех делах, которые были по душе. Все же остальное время она бродила в задумчивости по внутреннему дворику или оставалась у себя в келье. Келья эта, тоже нужно признать, гораздо лучше обставлена, чем обычные кельи монашек. Никаких будоражащих душу впечатлений. Мэриан была этому только рада.

И все же после двух недель затворничества, она снова испытала нетерпение. Аббатство перестало казаться ей мирным уголком – скорее, Мэриан почувствовала себя запертой в глухом углу на краю света. Погода этому способствовала. Дни становились все короче и короче, ночи тянулись все дольше, листья на деревьях сначала пожелтели, потом порыжели, а потом стали опадать, укрывая землю плотным ковром. Небо налилось свинцом. По утрам в воздухе явственно чувствовалось дыхание зимних бурь. Леденящий холод пронизывал каменные стены. Уют домашнего очага манил к себе все больше и больше, и Мэриан воспользовалась первой представившейся возможностью повидать мать настоятельницу, поблагодарила ее за доброту и гостеприимство и сообщила, что через несколько дней собирается вернуться домой.

Вообще-то встречать Рождество дома ей совсем не хотелось. В прошлом году в Рождество она была в Акре, у родственников Джак, – приходила в себя после ранения в обществе сарацинки и Уилла Скарлетта, готовилась к отъезду в Англию, где – как она тогда думала – ее ждал Робин. Два года назад она встречала Рождество с отцом в их старом доме, в Найтоне. Робин еще не вернулся из крестового похода, а она и Гай еще не были даже помолвлены, хотя, насколько ей помнится, Гай прислал ей тогда подарок. Наступающее Рождество ей придется встречать одной. Конечно, можно напроситься в гости в Локсли: Арчер будет этому только рад. Но ведь Гай тогда, скорее всего, найдет повод остаться в Ноттингеме. Он, конечно, прекрасно помнит, что произошло между ними в День всех святых в минувшем году. Учитывая его нынешнее настроение, он, вероятно, будет избегать встречи с ней до самого Великого поста. Можно встретить Рождество в семье Маленького Джона. Или принять приглашение Брюера и провести Рождество с ним и леди Беатрис в новом замке. Может быть, это не такая уж дурацкая идея. Но в этом случае Гай, конечно, отправится на Рождество в Локсли.

Тогда, в Акре, разве ей могло прийти в голову, что год спустя ей захочется сбежать ото всех и уединиться в тиши? Причем, уединиться совсем не для того, чтобы осмыслить произошедшее. Надо быть честной: скрываясь в Рипли, она пытается подавить снедающее ее раздражение и отчаяние, вызванное тем, что ей никак не удается затащить в постель не кого-нибудь, а своего несостоявшегося убийцу! Каждый раз, как она делает шаг ему навстречу, он отступает назад – это уже стало почти привычкой.

Насколько все изменилось за этот год! Как будто со времени их злосчастного путешествия в Святую землю, с их столкновения лицом к лицу в Имуизе прошло с десяток лет, не меньше.

Проклятый День всех святых! Почему в этот праздник что-то все время случается в _его_ жизни? Пятнадцать лет назад в этот день Гай победил на турнире во Франции, а потом, ровно год спустя, он разом все потерял, достиг пределов отчаяния. Год назад в День всех святых он лишился рассудка и едва не убил ее, не говоря уже про короля Ричарда. Может быть, вместо того чтобы отсиживаться в Рипли, она должна была поехать в Ноттингем – просто чтобы убедиться, что сейчас с ним не случилось ничего дурного?

Она молится за Робина и за Гая тоже – их имена всегда стоят рядом в ее молитвах. Невозможно и дольше обманывать себя: она влюблена, любит Гая, пусть даже год назад подобное казалось совершенно невозможным. Ну и что? Разве в ее любви есть что-то дурное? Да и вообще, волнует ли ее этот вопрос? Ведь должна быть какая-то причина тому, что она и Гай остались в живых, какое-то предназначение…

Гай изменился. Конечно, в прошлом, она все равно вела себя недостойно по отношению к нему. Она недостаточно верила в него. А он действительно стал теперь другим человеком, сделал все для того, чтобы изменится. Но преданность, честь, рыцарское благородство, даже бескорыстие – все это можно было разглядеть в нем уже тогда, за страшными вспышками ярости, за его надменным, неприступным видом. Ему всего-то было нужно освободится от влияния Вейзи, победить злобу и ненависть, чтобы обрести себя, вернутся к себе, погребенному под нагромождениями всего того дурного, что с ним случилось в жизни. Да и вообще, после того, как от Арчера, да и от самого Гая Мэриан узнала о его прошлом, она поняла, что совсем не знала настоящего Гая Гисборна. Конечно, он никогда не рассказывал ей о себе раньше, но ведь она никогда и не спрашивала! Хотя нельзя отрицать, что и тогда были какие-то мгновения, когда они были искренни друг другом, когда встреча с ним приносила ей радость… Да и вообще, почти во всем виновата она сама. Пусть Гай едва не убил ее, но разве единый миг безумия может перевесить все остальное? Похоже, что он думает именно так, он судит себя строже, чем кто бы то ни было… Но Мэриан, едва не ставшая жертвой этого несостоявшегося преступления, не уверена в своем ответе. К тому же Гай по крайней мере однажды был готов умереть ради нее. Точнее, он даже дважды был готов умереть за нее – если вспомнить о его готовности пойти на казнь, когда он отправился признаваться Хьюберту Уолтеру в совершенных злодеяниях. Гай постоянно рисковал своим благополучием, своим положением, чтобы уберечь ее от бед, а она принимала его жертвы как должное, шпионила за ним, передавала каждое его слово Робину. Она относилась к Гаю, как к досадной помехе, использовала его в своих целях, то намеренно удаляла, то приближала к себе в зависимости от обстоятельств. Она не видела в нем живого человека, у которого тоже есть сердце, пусть даже на его совести было много грехов. Она взывала к его лучшим чувствам только тогда, когда ей было нужно, для решения своих задач. При этом она постоянно осуждала его поступки, совершенно ничего не зная о нем, о выпавших на его долю несчастьях, о том, что заставило его стать тем человеком, каким она его знала. Как будто Мэриан сама никогда не совершала ошибок. Между тем, мир вокруг не делится на черное и белое, и нужно признать, что и она – отнюдь не безгрешный ангел. Она любила и в каком-то уголке сердца всегда будет любить Робина, но и Робин был далек от идеала. И уж если быть совсем честной, хорошего мужа из него никогда бы не получилось. Он был слишком неугомонным, слишком импульсивным. Он никогда не стал бы хранить верность одной женщине. Робин считал Мэриан погибшей – и нашел в себе силы жить дальше. Тем самым он преподал ей урок, показал пример: у него появились другие сердечные привязанности, он примирился с заклятым врагом. Значит она тоже может жить, отпустить прошлое, идти вперед. Она знает, чего хочет, вернее – кого она хочет. Ей нужно просто дождаться, когда настанет подходящий момент.

Готовясь к отъезду из Рипли, Мэриан решает на обратном пути заехать взглянуть на могилу Робина. Она не была там уже довольно давно. Она просто поблагодарит его за все – за то, что между ними было, и за то, что он отпустил ее.

***

В этот раз место, где похоронен Робин, и правда выглядит по-кладбищенски. Свинцовое ноябрьское небо нависло над головой. Холодно. Жизнь как будто замерла. Мэриан вылезает из кареты и идет к простому надгробному камню. Хруст ветвей под ее ногами –единственный звук в опустевшем лесу. Листва почти вся облетела, подлесок окутывает густой туман, в котором чудится что-то зловещее. На обратном пути ей чудится какое-то движение: чья-то тень – то ли зверь, то ли человек – мелькнула и исчезла в кустарнике. Но в пелене тумана ничего не разобрать…

А потом размышлять об этом становится уже слишком поздно.

На нее напали внезапно, когда Мэриан уже села в карету, но еще не успела скомандовать кучеру «Трогай!». Пусть даже на ней сейчас простой темный плащ и скромное платье, все равно не стоило так искушать судьбу, отправляясь через лес в новом дорогом экипаже. Она купила эту карету на деньги, оставшиеся от переплавки подаренного Гаем кубка – большую часть суммы потратила на возврат ссуды, но все равно что-то осталось, и теперь ей не нужно выпрашивать у Арчера его допотопную колымагу. Поездка в Рипли стала отличной возможностью опробовать покупку в деле: сорок миль извилистой лесной дороги – слишком много для поездки верхом, тем более в холодную дождливую погоду.

Нападающих пятеро. Так по крайней мере ей кажется, когда она выглядывает в окно, пытаясь понять, что происходит. С запозданием до нее доходит, что нужно срочно выбираться из экипажа. Похоже, в Шервудском лесу на смену отряду Робина пришла какая-то новая банда. И в отличие от своих предшественников, эти ребята с легкостью поднимут руку на женщину. Кто она такая – они не знают, или им все равно. Троица разбойников уже перехватила поводья у кучера, четвертый не дает ей выйти из кареты. Распахнув дверцу, он перекрывает ей выход, угрожая огромным ножом, заталкивает ее обратно на сидение. Ей не видно, чем занят пятый бандит, но слышно, как он что-то делает позади экипажа – там, где привязан сундук с ее вещами. Силы настолько неравны: у нее при себе всего лишь маленький кинжальчик, замаскированный под заколку для волос, она давно не брала в руки оружия. Мэриан душит ярость и острое чувство абсолютной беспомощности – так глупо оказаться в западне в собственной карете!

Перекрывший ей выход грабитель внимательно разглядывает ее своими маленькими острыми глазками. Лицо его удивительно напоминает мордочку хорька, и обращается он к ней каким-то приторно-сладким тоном:

– Выкладывай все, что у тебя есть! Будешь паинькой, может мы тебя и не тронем.

– У меня нет с собой ничего ценного.

Мэриан старается, чтобы голос звучал как можно увереннее. Она не лжет: в Рипли она оставила значительное пожертвование, но сейчас у нее при себе только смена одежды. Единственная значимая для нее вещь – это записка на французском языке, которую Гай оставил ей вместе с завоеванным на турнире кубком. Она все время носит этот кусочек пергамента с собой, и сейчас записка засунута в потайной карман плаща. Но разбойник не верит ее словам.

Внезапно Мэриан чувствует, как ее шею сдавили чьи-то пальцы – это пятый бандит закончил обыскивать ее сундук и незаметно для нее проскользнул внутрь кареты через окно. Теперь она не может даже пошевелиться. Его подельник, сидящий напротив, бросает на нее плотоядный взгляд и его ухмылка становится еще тошнотворнее.

– А что если я проверю? – Одной рукой разбойник лапает ее за грудь, а другой тычет ей кинжалом куда-то под ребра, распарывая платье.

Какой глупый конец! – Отстраненно думает она.

И все же судьба милостива к Мэриан. Кто-то спешит ей на выручку: сдавившие ее горло пальцы неожиданно разжимаются, слышен глухой звук падения, и вот уже один из разбойников оседает на полу с хриплым стоном. Воспользовавшись ситуацией, она одним движением руки достает свой кинжальчик и что есть силы бьет сидящего перед ней бандита. Он скрючивается со страшным воем, хватается за живот, а она выпрыгивает из кареты.

Первое, что она замечает, – это лошадь Гая. А вот и он сам! Совершенно невероятно, но почему-то ее это не удивляет. Гай уже спешился и сейчас расправляется с двумя оставшимися разбойниками. Третий бандит валяется рядом без сознания. Гай сначала не видит Мэриан, его внимание отвлечено боем. Вот он хватает одного из грабителей за шею, наносит страшный удар прямо в лицо, ломая тому нос. Когда Гай наконец замечает ее, он совершенно ошеломлен, так что ей самой приходится вышибить дух из последнего громилы, хватив его хорошенько по темечку.

Как только ее жертва, лишившись чувств, валится на землю, Мэриан бросается к Гаю. Ей так хочется его расцеловать! Увы, он занят тем, что разбирает упряжь своего коня – хочет отцепить поводья, чтобы связать ими нападавших. На нее он почти не обращает внимания: ему явно не хочется тратить время на обмен любезностями. Какие уж тут поцелуи! И Мэриан невольно замирает на полпути.

– С вами все в порядке? – Голос Гая звучит ужасно деловито, даже немного сурово.

Мэриан сильно расстроена его поведением, но изо всех сил старается не выдать своих чувств:

– Ну да. А как ты?

– В порядке. Могу я попросить вас помочь мне? – Он указывает на поводья, которые держит в руках. Может быть ей лишь показалось, но его движения сейчас немного скованны. – Будет лучше, если мы свяжем этих каналий, пока они не принялись за старое.

Учитывая состояние нападавших, вряд ли они способны в ближайшее время вернуться к своему ремеслу: трое валяются без признаков жизни, остальные тихо стонут от полученных ран, но осторожность никогда не помешает. Мэриан ждет, пока Гай вырубит тех двоих, что пока еще оставались в сознании, а потом обыщет всех пятерых бандитов и соберет оружие. Вдвоем, они стаскивают бесчувственные тела к карете и кое-как связывают их в одну кучу – лицом к лицу, поводья натянуты вокруг шеи, руки крепко связаны за спиной. За время пути выпутаться разбойником не удастся. Уговорами и угрозами – уговаривает Мэриан, а угрожает Гай – им удается наконец убедить кучера сесть на козлы и отправиться с этим сомнительным грузом в Ноттингем, где бандитов нужно передать в надежные руки шерифа Брюера.

Как только карета скрывается из глаз, Гай оборачивается к ней.

– Мэриан, клянусь, я не следил за вами. Так вышло случайно, я был на пути к могиле…

Она невольно вздрагивает, прежде чем до нее доходит: Гай говорит не о собственной могиле.

– … Я даже не подозревал, что это вы, пока вы не выбрались из кареты.

Может Гай и не рад их встрече, но Господи, как же хорошо, что он появился здесь настолько вовремя! Даже если бы он действительно следил за ней – она, возможно, и тогда бы не возражала. Но он не дает ей времени высказать вслух все, что ей сейчас лезет в голову:

– Я бываю здесь время от времени… Смотрю, все ли в порядке…

Объяснение, конечно, несколько сомнительное: могила Робина – всего лишь простой валун с крестом и вряд ли нуждается в особом присмотре. Гаю, видимо, приходят в голову те же мысли, раз он решает признаться:

– Я знаю, это может показаться невероятным… Но сейчас вся наша вражда с ним кажется такой ерундой… Наверное, мне его не хватает…

В ответ Мэриан просто кладет свою руку ему на предплечье. Говорить с ним о Робине ей непросто, хотя и по совсем другой причине, чем раньше. Чтобы сменить тему, она обращается к вопросу, который мучил ее с того самого момента, как на нее напали. Ужасно, но в этой стычке – при всем своем боевом опыте! – она оказалась совершенно беспомощной!

– Жаль, что от меня толку было немного. Я давно не тренировалась…

– О чем вы говорите? – Возмущенно фыркает Гай. – На вас напали, когда вы находились в карете. Преимущество было не на вашей стороне, но вам все равно удалось нейтрализовать двоих. К тому же, вы забываете, я был лучше вооружен. – Он указывает на свой меч. – Не говоря уже о том, что я был верхом.

Все это так, но ей все равно неловко, и она пытается отшутится.

– Не знаю, может быть ты поможешь мне прийти в форму – сразишься со мной пару раз…

– Нет! – Рявкает Гай, как будто она предложила ему совершить какую-то гнусность. Он не просто потрясен – он в ужасе от услышанного.

Мэриан запоздало осознает, насколько его расстроили ее слова, которые она ляпнула, не подумав.

– Я… Я вовсе не имела в виду…

Но Гай уже достаточно взял себя в руки:

– Если вам нужен телохранитель, я всегда к вашим услугам.

_Но мне-то хочется, чтобы ты стал для меня кем-то гораздо более значимым в жизни._

– …Если вы хотите обратить оружие против меня– всерьез или для тренировки – я всегда готов! Но сражаться с вами я не стану!

Она качает головой: разве можно принять такие условия? Разве что она станет кидаться в него подушками или швыряться едой за столом…

– Можете убить меня, если вы…

Прежде чем он произнесет «хотите» – или что-то подобное, что он сейчас собирается произнести, – Мэриан подходит к нему вплотную и обоими руками вцепляется ему в воротник дублета.

– Не смей так говорить! – Она почти что рычит на него. – Ничего такого я не хочу, и если ты этого не понимаешь, то ты просто дурак!

Сложно сказать, может быть она и ошибается. Она слишком взволнована сейчас, чтобы обращать внимание на детали. И все же, все же ей кажется… он краснеет под ее взглядом.

Она отступает на шаг и отворачивается – и тут же слышит за спиной голос Гая. Он говорит тихо, но совсем другим, гораздо более легким тоном:

– К тому же, хватит с меня поединков. Я сражался всю мою жизнь.

Она оборачивается к нему и пытается улыбнуться:

– Да, я знаю.

Гай стоит подле своего коня, и она замечает, как он морщится, как на его ноге расплывается темное блестящее пятно – из-под полы дублета сочится кровь. Теперь понятно, почему после окончания схватки он стал двигаться несколько скованно.

– Ты ранен. – Она снова подходит к нему вплотную.

– Пустяки. – Отмахивается он.

И тут она приходит в настоящую ярость:

– Пустяки?!

– Просто порезался. Ерунда, бывало и хуже.

– Ты и не железный! – Отрезает она. – Смотри, кровь течет!

– Это всего лишь царапина. – Упрямо твердит он. – Доберусь до Ноттингема и наложу швы.

– Ничего подобного! Ты поедешь со мной в Найтон и там я зашью твою рану. Я руку давно набила! – Усмехается она.

– Могу представить. – Он пытается скрыть усмешку, но безуспешно.

Мэриан идет к своему сундуку с вещами. Грабители взломали замок, но к счастью, петли целы и сундук можно закрыть, просто перевязав его веревкой. Порывшись в нем, она достала льняную сорочку, откромсала кусок ткани от подола, свернула его в несколько слоев и протянула Гаю:

– Прижми к ране, это остановит кровь на время.

У Гая хватает ума последовать ее совету. Он свистом подзывает коня. Грациозной рысцой тот послушно подходит к ним. Больше здесь нечего делать – нужно выбираться из леса. Но необходимо решить, как именно они будут возвращаться. Мэриан размышляет про себя – хочет ли она сесть позади или впереди Гая, но увы, очень быстро выясняется, что у бывшего черного рыцаря совсем другие представления:

– Думаю, будет лучше, если вы будете в седле… А я пойду рядом. – Предлагает он. Голова его при этом низко склоняется над холкой коня, черные волосы и конская грива надежно скрывают его лицо от Мэриан.

Нет, он просто намерен вывести ее из себя!

– Хорошо, если уж ты так настаиваешь. Но имей в виду: я тоже тогда на лошадь не сяду! Такими темпами за день или два мы может быть и доберемся до моего манора. К тому времени ты истечешь кровью! – Уперев руки в бока, она преграждает ему путь. – Ты сию минуту садишься в седло, или клянусь Богом, я пойду в Найтон пешком – с тобой или без тебя!

Удивительно, но эта угроза срабатывает.

Когда они оба оказываются на лошади – Мэриан позади Гая, – ей приходит в голову, что все же стоит быть с ним немного добрее: он ранен, не говоря уже о том, что вообще-то он только что спас ей жизнь – ну, или честь, во всяком случае. К тому же немного лести никогда не повредит, даже если эта лесть не относится к нему непосредственно.

– Какой у тебя конь красавец!

Гай довольно смеется:

– Конечно красавец. Мне крупно повезло, что я его выиграл.

Эта новость немного сбивает с толку. На этом самом коне Гай сражался в Йорке на ристалище. Как же в таком случае он мог его выиграть?

– Я заключил пари. – Поясняет Гай. – С владельцем конюшни, который его мне одолжил для турнира. Он согласился отдать коня насовсем при условии, что я одержу победу. Он был совершенно уверен, что у какого-то никому неизвестного француза против де Феррера нет никаких шансов. Вы бы видели его глаза, когда я явился в конюшню вместе с помощником шерифа, подтвердившим, что я действительно стал победителем.

Она смеется:

– По-моему, он поплатился за свое маловерие.

Они направляются в сторону Найтона. Одной рукой Гай придерживает меч, а другой направляет коня, придерживая его за холку, – ведь поводья пришлось снять, чтобы связать напавших на нее бандитов. Прислонившись к его широкой спине, Мэриан обнимает его за пояс, прижимая к его бедру повязку, чтобы по возможности остановить кровотечение. Ей очень хочется обнять Гая покрепче, и только его рана заставляет ее проявлять осторожность.


	13. Глава 13

**Манор Найтон, день св. Маргариты, 16 ноября**

– C’est magnifique.

Общий смысл этой фразы ей понятен, но Гай все же решает перевести:

– Это просто великолепно.

Они наконец добрались до заново отстроенного Найтон-холла. Мэриан признает сама, что ее новый дом выглядит вполне прилично. Честно говоря, он даже лучше старого.

– Он наполовину твой. –Отвечает она, протягивая ему руку, чтобы он помог ей спрыгнуть с лошади. При этом она улыбается, но говорит вполне серьезно. Гай слегка посмеивается, но не торопится спешиться вслед за ней.

– Конечно же нет.

Даже если он формально и прав, ей все равно немного грустно это слышать.

– Так ты слезаешь? – Поторапливает она. – Или ты собираешься верхом въехать в дом?

Он явно находится в замешательстве, что начинает ее раздражать.

– Мне, наверное, лучше отправиться дальше в Ноттингем. Разве что вы собираетесь снова куда-то поехать…

Если он пытается так шутить, желая выпутаться из неловкого положения, то это ему не удается.

– Будет лучше, если ты сию минуту слезешь с коня и дашь мне перевязать твою рану.

Он недовольно хмурится, но делает, как ему велят. Мэриан отмечает, что движется он при этом несколько скованно.

– Совершенно излишне, эта царапина меня совсем не беспокоит.

Спрыгнув, он сразу распрямляется, подчеркивая всей своей осанкой отличное самочувствие, – но тут же выдает себя, морщась от боли.

– Ты и вправду решил истечь кровью? – Она даже не пытается скрыть свое отчаяние.

Он пожимает плечами:

– Возможно, я это заслужил.

_О Господи, опять он за старое!_

– Мне все равно, что ты там заслужил или нет. Одно я знаю точно: я не стану тебя снова выхаживать, чтобы потом смотреть, как ты пытаешься лишить себя жизни.

Без дальнейших церемоний она кладет ладонь ему на предплечье и тянет за собой в дом:

– Ты идешь за мной и больше никаких возражений! – Мэриан уже догадалась, что спорить с ним невозможно, но она также с интересом отметила: когда она просто приказывает ему, он слушается.

Стараясь не утратить инициативу, она ведет его наверх. В доме есть особая комната для гостей, но она пока стоит совершенно пустая и, честно говоря, Мэриан сейчас это очень устраивает. Она открывает дверь в свою собственную спальню и жестом показывает гостю, чтобы он шел туда.

Осознав, куда они направляются, Гай широко раскрывает глаза от изумления, но все же воздерживается от замечаний.

– Садись, пожалуйста, пока ты в обморок не упал. – Бормочет она, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как он в ответ картинно возводит очи к потолку.

Он оглядывается, не видя подходящего стула, – его закрывает фигура Мэриан. Взгляд Гая задерживается на волчьей шкуре, лежащей на полу перед камином. Мэриан разжигает огонь, подбрасывая туда несколько поленьев, а потом подталкивает Гая к своей постели, что сразу вызывает у него новый приступ нерешительности. Он смеется, и смех его звучит немного нервно.

– Я могу просто сесть… – Начинает он фразу, указывая на стул, который она только что передвинула поближе к кровати.

– Нет, здесь сяду я. – Самым строгим тоном отвечает она, хотя на самом деле ей все труднее подавить смех.

Когда он наконец усаживается на постель, Мэриан решает, что может наконец ненадолго оставить Гая одного и сходить за всем необходимым для обработки раны. Но прежде она делает ему еще одно небольшое внушение:

– Пообещай, что с места не сдвинешься, а иначе я просто привяжу тебя к столбикам кровати!

Он хохочет, и на этот раз его смех звучит вполне искренне:

– Да почему все кругом так упорно хотят меня привязать к чему-нибудь – к деревьям, к кроватям, ну и так далее?

В ответ у нее брови лезут на лоб сами собой. Как это понимать?

– Все кругом – это я и кто-то еще? – Намеренно спрашивает она, но Гай не спешит удовлетворить ее любопытство, так что видимо ей придется подождать. – Ладно, я сейчас вернусь.

Она быстро достает из кладовки две чистые тряпки, бутылку оставшейся после праздника крепкой настойки, иголку с ниткой, потом забегает на кухню, чтобы набрать в миску воды, и наконец возвращается наверх. Гай по-прежнему сидит на ее кровати с таким видом, как будто попал в терновый куст. Сложив свою поклажу на сундук у изголовья, она кидает на постель несколько подушек и принимает самый суровый вид:

– Снимай рубаху и ложись!

– Это необходимо? – Жалобно тянет Гай. Робин тоже частенько умолял ее подобным тоном. Разница лишь в том, что он бы, напротив, упрашивал Мэриан позволить ему разлечься на ее кровати в обнаженном виде.

Смочив одну из принесенных тряпок в миске с водой, она замахивается ею на Гая. С демонстративным вздохом он повинуется ее приказу. Когда он сбрасывает с плеч камизу, ее взгляд привлекает что-то блестящее – как выясняется, это та самая цепочка, которую она ему подарила. В глубине души ей ужасно приятно, что он носит ее подарок, но она решает промолчать.

С облегчением Мэриан понимает, что последнее ранение Гая и правда – всего лишь неглубокий порез. К счастью, он был в седле, в то время как разбойник наносил удар пешим, и потому клинок скользнул лишь немногим выше бедренной кости. Стерев тряпкой кровь, Мэриан подсушивает рану перед тем, как зашить ее. Но прежде она решает проверить, что там со старым ранением, полученным Гаем еще при осаде Ноттингема. К ее удовлетворению, эта рана давно отлично зарубцевалась. Вот только Гая почему-то пробирает дрожь, когда она слегка пробегает пальцами вдоль шрама, – разве ее прикосновение может вызвать такую сильную боль?

Потом она принимается зашивать только что полученную «царапину», но ее руки сильно дрожат, она шьет медленно, стараясь не причинять Гаю ненужных страданий. Как обычно, он старательно делает вид, что ничего не чувствует: он лежит, откинувшись спиной на подушки и закрыв глаза, но лицо его при этом странно напряжено. Мэриан не помнит, чтобы он настолько плохо переносил вид крови. Нужно ли говорить о том, что Робин бы на его месте все время флиртовал бы с ней, отпуская шуточки по любому поводу? Ее бывший муж не преминул бы съязвить о ее навыках белошвейки, не упустил бы он и отметить дивный вид, открывшийся раненому, когда ее грудь склонилась над ним во время операции. Но Гай, конечно, воздерживается от подобных замечаний.

Закончив, Мэриан вытаскивает свой кинжальчик-заколку, чтобы обрезать нить. Волосы тут же рассыпаются волной по плечам.

– Мне придется сейчас капнуть на шов немного настойки, чтобы не началось воспаления. Придется потерпеть…

Гай спокойно кивает, соглашаясь с ней, но невольно морщится, когда спирт попадает на рану. Как обычно, он не издает ни звука, но она знает, насколько сильно жжется это зелье. Чтобы немного смягчить эффект, Мэриан машинально, по привычке, слегка прижимается губами ко шву. Она всегда так делала, когда обрабатывала раны Робина, и сейчас она поступает так без всякой задней мысли, забыв на какой-то миг, что перед ней совсем другой пациент.

Гай хватает ее за запястье, но тут же отпускает ее. Его пальцы дрожат так же сильно, как совсем недавно дрожали ее собственные руки. Открыв глаза, он резко садится на кровати.

– Я больше не могу… – Цедит он сквозь зубы. Прежде чем она успевает спросить, что все это значит, он продолжает уже более твердым тоном. – Мне действительно пора. Спокойной ночи, моя… – Он резко обрывает фразу. Еще мгновение, и он поднимется на ноги и уйдет отсюда.

– Что случилось? – Мэриан внезапно становится трудно дышать, не говоря о том, чтобы подобрать нужные слова.

Не глядя на нее, он качает головой в ответ:

– Вы сами дали мне понять, Мэриан, между нами все кончено, все в прошлом… Как я сказал вам тогда, я не рискну, не посмею никогда забыть об этом.

Его слова совершенно сбивают ее с толку. Разве она говорила что-то подобное? И вдруг до нее доходит: этот разговор действительно состоялся в прошлом мае. И конечно же, она тогда имела в виду совсем другое… Она даже не стала особенно вслушиваться в то, что он сказал ей в ответ. Он сказал: «Я не рискую…» – и она решила: Гай просто хочет заверить ее в том, что совершенно здоров. Насколько же серьезно он отнесся к ее словам – но понял их совершенно превратно!

– Да я же говорила совсем не о том! Я имела в виду то, что произошло между нами в Акре, а не все остальное!

В совершенном отчаянии, она откидывается на спинку стула.

Его глаза расширяются, несколько мгновений он сидит неподвижно в полном молчании, глядя строго перед собой, как будто собирается спрыгнуть с обрыва. Ей становится страшно, но в то же время ей мучительно хочется услышать, что он сейчас ответит ей. Так или иначе, они наконец объяснятся. Хочется думать, он все же не скажет, что для него все осталось в прошлом. Сердце бьется так сильно, как будто готово выскочить из груди.

– Так больше не может продолжаться. Я знаю, у меня нет никаких прав на добрые чувства с вашей стороны. Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать: я жажду вашей любви. Я ни на миг не переставал вас любить. Моя жалкая душа все время мучительно стремится к вам. Я все время хочу видеть вас, слышать вас… прикасаться к вам… чувствовать ваше прикосновение… Но после того что я сделал, я никогда не смогу назвать вас своей возлюбленной, не говоря уже о том, чтобы назвать вас своей невестой… Вы сами сказали мне об этом в Акре. Вы сказали, что скорее умрете, чем будете со мной. Я повинуюсь вашей воле. У меня не осталось надежд, я никогда не посмею добиваться вас. И все же я не могу, никогда не смогу отпустить вас. Я пошел бы на все, лишь бы быть вашим покорным слугой. Но я знаю, вам это совсем не нужно. Я хотел бы умереть прямо сейчас, когда я так счастлив, а не влачить остаток жизни, теряя вас каждый день. Я не могу… притворяться… делать вид, что я просто ваш давний знакомый, стать для вас чем-то вроде старого хлама в доме, напоминанием о лучших днях… в то время как вы будете искать себе нового мужа. Отпустите меня, Мэриан. Я знаю, вы все еще любите Робина. Я знаю, год назад я потерял всякое право на вашу любовь… Да у меня никогда его и не было.

Последние слова он говорит, качая головой, очень тихо, и смотрит при этом куда-то под ноги. Темные волосы почти закрывают его лицо. Может это и хорошо: он не заметит, как она облегченно переводит дух? Но если он все же заметил – что ж, пусть так и будет.

_Я скорее умру, чем буду с тобой, Гай Гисборн!_

Она действительно так сказала. Ангелы над ними сейчас, должно быть, умирают от смеха. Все это время, пока она преследовала его, давно забыв свои же опрометчивые слова, он руководствовался именно ими.

Она смаргивает непрошенную слезу и оборачивается к нему:

– Теперь у тебя есть такое право. И пока я жива, оно у тебя всегда будет.

Он поднимает взгляд и пристально смотрит на нее – прядь волос все еще скрывает его лицо. Она берет его руку в свои ладони, чтобы он понял наконец, о чем она ему толкует:

– Это правда, Гай! Я обещала, что больше не стану лгать – тебе, самой себе. Я люблю тебя. Я не могу объяснить, я просто знаю это всем своим сердцем. То, что я сказала в Акре… Это была неправда уже тогда. Я просто была страшно зла на тебя. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Я действительно любила Робина. Какая-то часть моей души всегда будет его любить, но я не собираюсь прожить оставшуюся жизнь, оплакивая его гибель. Он сам не стал бы так жить, и я не буду… Я стала совсем другой. Все меняется. Люди меняются. Мы оба сильно изменились за этот год… к лучшему, я надеюсь. Ты совершил… много дурного в прошлом, но даже тогда ты не сводился к этим поступкам, и тем более они не определяют тебя как личность сейчас. Я часто была к тебе несправедлива. Мы оба много раз причиняли друг другу боль. В Акре ты действительно на какой-то миг совершенно потерял рассудок. Но я считаю, мы оба сполна заплатили за наши ошибки, мы заслужили возможность попробовать начать все сначала. Я не хочу отпускать тебя, Гай. Я хочу, чтобы остался здесь, со мной, чтобы ты был в моей жизни, в моем доме… В моей постели, черт побери!.. Останься, пожалуйста! Очень прошу…

Ее голос прерывается.

Он смотрит на нее таким же восторженным взглядом, каким он смотрел на нее, когда впервые пришел в сознание в пасхальную субботу. Как будто перед ним явилось божественное видение. Ей кажется, как будто время остановилось.

Осторожно, она отводит прядь волос, закрывающую его лицо, и он прижимается губами к ее раскрытой ладони. Наконец он готов принять ее чувства. Она склоняется к нему и целует его, стараясь не прикасаться к его ране. Он крепко обнимает ее, усаживая с собою рядом на кровать. В каком-то уголке ее сознания еще бьется мысль: нужно быть аккуратнее, не задеть шов, но в его объятиях рассудок быстро уступает место чувству.

Ничего подобного за свои двадцать пять лет она еще не испытывала – ни с Робином, ни с Гаем, ни с кем. Руки переплетены, тела готовы слиться в одно, но ей все мало, она стонет от нетерпения, изо всех сил вцепляясь в его обнаженную спину, так что на коже остаются глубокие царапины. Жар его кожи плавит шелк ее платья, в крови загорается огонь, обжигающей волной прокатываясь по венам. Его ладонь лежит на ее щеке, а ее пальцы ерошат пряди его волос. Уста плотно прижаты друг к другу. Она вся дрожит, ей нечем дышать, но она умоляет, чтобы он не отпускал ее, чтобы еще и еще… Впервые за этот год она чувствует себя живой. По-настоящему живой.


	14. Эпилог

**Найтон-холл, за несколько дней до Рождества1194 г.**

– Ты не спишь?

Ее второй муж молчит, и она поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него. Вполне возможно, он и правда уснул – почти всю ночь они не сомкнули глаз. Но к ее удивлению Гай действительно не спит. Вместо этого он невидящим взглядом уставился на полог кровати. Во всяком случае, он совершенно не слышит ее.

– Гай?!

Он наконец оборачивается к ней.

– В чем дело? – Настойчиво спрашивает Мэриан.

Теперь он смотрит на нее с нарочито невинным видом. Арчер явно оказывает дурное влияние на своего старшего брата, но ее не проведешь. Леди Гисборн не зря так много лет морочила голову другим – чужой обман она распознает и на расстоянии мили.

– Даже не пытайся отпираться! – Предупреждает она. – Пусть мы женаты всего две недели, но знакомы-то целых три года!

Она бы вышла за Гая замуж еще раньше, чтобы дать ему возможность как можно скорее водвориться в Найтон-холле на законных основаниях. Но даже самая незамысловатая подготовка к свадьбе все равно затянулась. Венчались они в день святого Николая – три недели спустя после драматических событий, разыгравшихся в Шервудском лесу.

– Ну так что?

– Да я вот подумал… Я собираюсь поехать… развлечься немного… В окрестностях Тикхилла. На следующей неделе после Рождества. Я как раз обдумывал все детали…

– Там объявлен рыцарский турнир. – Гай, может быть, не знает, но она уже заучила на память все те места, где в Англии разрешено проводить турниры, – должна же она сразу догадаться, куда и зачем ее муж может отправиться в будущем. Тикхилл – как раз одно из таких мест.

Гай сдается неожиданно легко.

– Да. Разумеется, я буду рад, если ты поедешь со мной. Если захочешь, конечно.

Если она захочет! Подумать только!

– Гай, я – твоя жена. Естественно, я хочу. Разве я могу отпустить тебя одного сражаться за честь какой-то другой дамы…

Он резко прерывает ее:

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я никогда не стану так поступать!

Она, конечно, знает. Но память о празднестве в Йорке слишком свежа. Пусть Гая и не занимают другие женщины, ей совершенно не хочется, чтобы в ее отсутствие всякие Филиппы де Бомон ластились к ее мужу! Особенно если учесть, что он вполне вероятно победит и на этом турнире.

– Как бы то ни было, я еду с тобой. А теперь пообещай мне, пожалуйста, еще кое-что! Вряд ли Гай согласиться, но она должна попытаться.

– Что именно? – Гай уже научился осторожности. Еще какую-нибудь неделю назад он бы сразу согласился на все что угодно – а потом был бы вынужден разбираться с последствиями.

– Это будет твой последний турнир. После него ты перестанешь в них участвовать.

Он энергично мотает головой из стороны в сторону:

– Ни за что.

Так она и знала! Размахнувшись, она старается заехать ему подушкой по голове. Однако он тут же перехватывает подушку –рука его слишком длинная, так что ей до нее теперь не дотянуться. Чтобы продолжить разговор, она приподнимается на локте. Если происходящее можно назвать разговором, конечно.

– Значит пока я буду сходить с ума, переживая за тебя, ты отправишься тешить свое тщеславие? – Она старается, чтобы в ее тоне как можно явственнее прозвучал упрек.

– Chérie, клянусь, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, – тянет он, роняя подушку на пол с другой стороны кровати.

– Я не сомневаюсь в твоем мастерстве. – Теперь она знает, Гай явно поскромничал, говоря «я не так уж безнадежен». И это относится не только к сражениям на турнирах. – Но я не хочу даже думать о том, что с тобой что-то может случиться из-за какой-нибудь глупой случайности.

– Мэриан! Ты слишком много придумываешь! – Его голос звучит строго, но он тут же берет ее руку и целует кончики пальцев. –Ничего не случится. К тому же, – он искоса взглядывает на нее, – я все еще должен тебе триста марок. Мне нужно как-то раздобыть эти деньги.

Для нее это новость.

– Триста марок – за что?

– За этот дом.

Она смотрит на него непонимающим взглядом.

– Тебе пришлось занять пятьсот марок из казны графства, чтобы отстроить этот дом заново. – Объясняет он. – Кубок, который я завоевал в Йорке, стоил около двухсот. Таким образом, я должен тебе еще триста марок.

Она не знает, злиться ей или смеяться, в результате у нее получается что-то среднее: она пытается подавить хохот, но при этом смотрит на него весьма сурово.

– Гай, этот дом – твой! – В конце концов ей удается немного взять себя в руки и произнести что-то членораздельное. – Это мое приданое. Или ты уже успел об этом забыть?

Нет, вероятно, это она успела забыть, что вышла она замуж за самое упрямое существо на свете. Гай тут же ей об этом напоминает:

– Я прекрасно помню, как я сжег твой дом.

Она глубоко вздыхает.

– В таком случае, ты сам себе выплатишь его стоимость.

Теперь она размышляет о том, как бы ей исхитриться и вытащить подушку из-под головы ее мужа, чтобы заехать ему хорошенько, но вдруг ей в голову приходит идея получше.

Она приподнимается на обоих локтях, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо:

– Прекрасно, будем считать, что ты мне действительно задолжал триста марок. При одном условии! – Он заинтригованно смотрит на нее. – Ты не можешь выплачивать эту сумму из турнирных выигрышей. Это было бы слишком легко, а я хочу наказать тебя по-настоящему. Положим, время, которое мы проводим вместе, для меня бесценно. И все же… За каждую ночь с тобой я буду прощать тебе часть долга. Скажем, десять марок за ночь…

Он явно разочарован, но она не сразу понимает почему.

– Как? Переспим всего тридцать раз– и долг спишется? – Его голос звучит жалобно.

Только тут она осознает, как же здорово ошиблась в расчетах.

– Нет, нет, нет! Погоди! – Она хватает его за запястье. – Одна марка за ночь… Нет! – В возбуждении она садиться на кровати. – Пенни за ночь! А потом, когда мы достигнем суммы в триста марок, я еще возьму с тебя проценты за ссуду! – Ухмыляясь, она искоса смотрит, как он будет реагировать. – Ну так что? По рукам?

Вместо ответа он обнимает и притягивает ее к себе.

– Я дешево стою, моя дорогая. – В его устах эти слова звучат весьма соблазнительно. – За пенни я готов на все, – мурлычет он ей на ухо. – Но только с тобой!

КОНЕЦ


End file.
